An Unpleasant Encounter
by SmileyPenguin
Summary: What happens when Johnny C. goes for one target and ends up taking someone who doesn't deserve it to his basement? A young woman named Danielle is confused and fearful, but tries to see into the mind of a certain homicidal maniac. Rated M for violence.
1. Strike One for her

This is my first story ever. It is a JTHM fan fiction. Special thanks goes to Whisperwings for helping me to get it published on this site. I don't understand computers. Warning; rated M for violence and possible language. On with the INSANITY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I went to the basement to check on my victims. They are all whiny and all come with their own sob story. They always want the pain to stop, and all I'm trying to do is kill them. Ingrates. "NO PLEASE!!!!!" they scream. "I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!!!!" They're all so annoying. Some like to talk to me, and I appreciate that they want to spend their last hours of life in a polite conversation with me. That touches me. It even, for a moment, helps me to think that there is some hope for humanity. That's a funny thought. But, as always, the conversation leads back to their survival, or something similar to that. Bunch of as-holes.

"So," I started "How is everyone?" I asked them all. Some of their heads jolted up in fear. Others were to limp to move.

"So is that a 'Fine, thanks for asking?'" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

None of them spoke. This was getting annoying.

"No one's talking huh? Fine." I walked up to the one who was chained to the wall. He called me a…. well, I'd rather not say. But he got what was coming to him yesterday.

"Hey Guy. How are you are hanging on?"

He didn't answer.

"Hello?" I lifted up his arm. It fell back to the floor, bloody and limp.

"He died... Oh well. So long people, I'll be back for you all later. I'm off.

I made it down the street to the 24/7 store. It was pitch black out, with the exception of the streetlights, but it didn't bother me much. The silence was nice

The new employee there was looking a little jumpy, but who could blame him after what I did to the last person who worked there.

I was trying to decide whether I should get some skettios or a brain-freezy when I heard some noise outside. There was a group of guys stumbling down the sidewalk, all in football letter jackets.

They looked like they were all celebrating a big victory, and after LOTS of drinking, had gotten kicked out of wherever they were.

_-Those as-hole jocks must be REALLY drunk- _I thought to myself_. -Probably walking home from their victory binge- _

I looked to see them harassing someone who had been minding their own business. She was a girl, probably in her early twenties, wearing a thick green sweater and some blue jeans. She had dark brown, almost black hair that barely went past her shoulders. She was a little short, and wore no makeup at all, a rarity these days, I thought. They were surrounding her, their sloshed voices filling the night air.

"Hey baby, we're some of the regional champion football players this year. We deserve a little fun tonight." a guy who looked their leader grinned, the rest of them laughed.

She said nothing.

"You going to stand there all night sweetheart?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She did just stand there, as quiet as a stone statue. Just standing there totally refusing to even acknowledge them.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" he shouted, the heavy and slurred tones of his friends filling the air around them.

Yet she was still quiet. She started to look annoyed, but who wouldn't. I knew I was.

As I exited the 24/7, I made sure that I was not noticed. I had better things to do. I had better things to do. Why bother?

I was almost feeling sorry for the girl because of the idiotic behavior that she was being subjected to.

"Hey! I said-"

"I heard you. Please, be quiet, and leave me alone." she said bluntly, her head tilted slowly. Defiant, but quiet still

"Oh-ho! She speaks!" he laughed, his friends doing the same.

"Hey! Tim! Check out this piece of work!" one of them yelled to him.

_-Ah hell…_

"Oh ho! Check it out! It's a goth! A rather fruity one at that!"

My hand was on my knife and ready to go at that point.

"Well bring 'im over! We need to stay in shape, and what better way than to rough someone up?" He laughed. Like the idiots the rest of them were, they followed his example and laughed along.

"Come on freak! Let's get goin'! I don't have all da-"

In one swift motion I pulled out my concealed knife and sliced at the hand on my shoulder. It took a moment for the guy to sober up long enough to notice that his hand was gone. He wailed in pain, sounding more like a six-year-old girl than a football champion. The rest of them looked confused.

"Nick, what's-"

He turned to them and to their horror, they saw his hand or more so, lack of one. They looked panicked, but the boss kept his head.

"Get 'im!" he shouted

The rushed at me, but got to them first. I hacked away at them in a blind fury. I'm pretty sure one of them lost their head or at the least an arm.

"THIS IS FOR BEING SUCH DRUNK AS-HOLES!!! THIS IS FOR BOTHERING PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT!!!! AND THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A GOTH FREAK!!!! AND A JACKA-S!!!!"

"W-We never s-said that!!!" the next one cried.

"WELL I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING IT!!!!!"

Still blinded by fury and rage, once the lackeys had been finished off, I turned and grabbed the leader and started to drag him back to my house.

"I've got something special planned for you…" I told him. I had to say; I don't know how he got to be a football champion. This guy was pretty light. Maybe I was too angry to feel his…how should I put it? Girth.

I got in and in another swift motion tossed him down the stairs. Not too hard though. I wanted his greatest pain to come soon.

"Aw, I should probably go back and get that brain-freezy…"

As I made my way down the stairs, brain-freezy in hand, I thought of all the things I had planned for that drunk.

I made it to the end of the stairs and saw something I didn't expect,

The girl in the green sweater was sprawled out on my basement floor.

_-Aw hell…-_

* * *

I felt cold. It was dark as night, but I could hear the buzz of lights above my head. My legs felt limp, and my wrists hurt a lot. My back felt as if it was in knots. I was sitting down, that much I knew. My head hurt so much. I heard a muffled scream of sorts. Like, someone was gagged, getting their arms sawed off.

I whimpered softly, the pain throughout my body getting the best of me. I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light.

I saw someone. I couldn't tell much about them at the moment. I tried to turn my head, to see them better, but I got a sharp pain in my neck, emitting a sharp breath through the air.

The person had heard me. He turned his head sharply. Intense, yet nervous eyes stared at me.

They stopped what they were doing and walked over to me. I could see them fully now.

He was a man, a little older than myself quite possibly, completely covered in black clothing. He stared at me with those eyes. After a moment of examination (from the both of us, I guessed) he crouched down to my level, still staring at me.

"So, you're awake...good. I was wondering when you would." He said. His voice was chilling, yet confident, assured of himself.

"Who…who are you?" I asked, curious, to say the least.

"Me? Well, my name is Johnny C. Who, pray tell, are you?"

"…I'm…Danielle…Where am I?"

"That's not important right now." He glared.

"Well, what am I doing here?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions, don't you?" His voice was raspy now, with an obvious twinge of annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm just a little confused at the moment…" My body ached even more. I whimpered in pain again.

"Ah, yes. That pain will go away in a few days."

"Pain? H-How did I get hurt?" Realizing that was another question, I quickly lowered my head in a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"No need to feel embarrassed. I made a comment; you had the right to ask. Let's see…well my guess is that I knocked you out, dragged you along concrete, and tossed you down the stairs. Sorry, my fault on that one."

"Why can't I move?"

"You're chained to a wall so…it's pretty obvious…"

"Oh…wait, so why am I chained up?"

"Well…the thing is, it seems that in my attempt in taking some as-hole here I grabbed you by mistake. I'm not sure what to do next. I should probably test you…"

I was really confused at this point.

"Test me?"

"Yes. You see, I don't kill the innocent. I only kill those who deserve it. So, the question now is, are you innocent…?"

"Innocent from what charges?"

"AGAIN WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!!!"

I flinched. I could never really get over people yelling at me. I shut my eyes tightly and waited to be struck.

"…What are you doing…?"

I opened my eyes again, realizing my fear-ridden instincts had kicked in.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I just thought-"

"You thought I was going to hit you?"

I nodded, secretly ashamed of my actions.

"Well that's just…Ughh…"

He walked away and up a staircase near him, frustrated mumbles echoing from the stairwell all the way up.

"…I think you aggravated him… a voice said through the silence.

I tried my best to see who was talking. I strained my neck again to see a man close to me on the same wall.

"Uh…hi there." I said, surprised a little.

"Hey, so your name's Danielle?"

"Yeah…you know anything about this Johnny guy?" I asked him.

"Not really. All I know is, he kills people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. ALOT of people. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to me yet. Since I've been here, he's killed at least eight people."

"Wow...He seemed a little…"

"Unstable?"

"You could say that."

The man laughed. For a person who could be killed at any moment, he was pretty relaxed.

"My name is Samuel."

"It's nice to meet you. I kinda wished it was under better circumstances though.."

"Heh...same here."

"So…what did he mean by all that 'innocent or punishable' stuff?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, people who have done wrong-doing or have just pissed this guy off in general get killed on the spot or taken here for their blood."

"Blood?"

"How nice."

Johnny had come back in the room, his hands behind his back.

"So nice to see people in a conversation..."

He whipped around and stabbed Samuel in his gut.

I gasped, Samuel screaming in pain. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid the fact that my new friend was in so much pain.

Johnny nonchalantly put a bucket in front of Samuel, collecting the streaming red fluid from him.

I looked Johnny right in the eye.

"What did you do that for!?!" I shouted.

He turned to me, a gleam of anger in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"He was a nice guy! You didn't have to kill him!"

"That man killed his wife and two children, held three people hostage in a department store, then pushed me as he tried to make his getaway. He was something other than nice. You have alot to learn about judging people, even if it's for the better..."

He pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and carved a tally mark in the wall. He turned to ne and flashed a crazed grin.

"That's strike one."

* * *

Like it? I thought it was pretty good myself, but then again, My ego can get a little inflated. Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 is coming soon! 


	2. Thoughts on life and death

Hey! This is SmileyPenguin, wishing you...pudding. I don't know, Maybe my brain is used up after writing this. I know that it's about 900 words shorter than the last one, but I can explain! PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS PEOPLE!!!!...Sorry, got a little overdramatic. Thoughts of Frankenstein just popped up there. Again, sorry...Anywho, the first chapter was actually the first two chapters put together. It's just...If I had done it the intended way, it would have been left off at a REALLY bad cliffhanger to the point where none of you would read the next few parts of it and I would collapse into a horribly depressing spiral of doom and despair leading to my eventual demise...I need some yogurt...and tater tots...go watch robot chicken...Oh, right! The story! Um, w-w-well...e-enjoy the reading...thing! GAH!! THAT WAS STUPID!!!! BAD ME!!!!! I'm so ashamed...DON"T HURT ME!!!!!

* * *

Danielle's P.O.V

That Johnny person left a long time ago, taking Samuel's body with him. I still felt connected to him, but…he killed his wife and kids for god's sake! Not to mention he took three people hostage! Maybe Johnny was right…maybe I did need a change in my judgment…

'What am I thinking?' I thought, mentally slapping myself. 'Why should one killer make more sense over the other? The pain must be getting to me…'

The silence gave me lots of time for myself. Time to think about what might happen…what had happened.

"I wonder where Johnny takes his victims bodies…he can't just throw them in his trash, or any dumpster for that matter. Someone would find them. I mean, Samuel said he drained them for their blood, not to mention I saw Samuel himself getting drained, so he wouldn't need the bodies...and for that matter, what does he need blood for?…I **really **need to stop talking to myself, especially when there's a dangerous killer up the stairs."

My neck and back didn't hurt as much now, and my wrists were getting used to the feeling of being hoisted up onto a wall. I was really tired and I hadn't slept since Johnny threw me down the stairs. The lights were very bright and made it difficult to keep focused for very long. I knew eventually I would pass out from exhaustion, or hunger.

"I really doubt that he's going to feed me any time soon, or at all for that matter." I said to myself.

I sat, rather bored…you know, besides the fear of death haunting the air. But Johnny did say he wouldn't kill me until he knew if I was "innocent" or not. But why should I have believed him? He seemed like he was very unstable, why, I didn't know. I didn't really trust him at all. But…He did say that I lacked fair judgment…maybe that was what he meant. I was judging him without knowing who he really was. But all I knew was that he killed people…but he supposedly only killed people who had done wrong. That was good, but he also killed people who just upset or annoyed him. That…was bad, of course.

'Johnny kills **a lot** of people, but by doing just that, he helped me from those stupid drunks…but he didn't exactly see me off with a smile afterwords…damn I'm confused with all this…'

I heard footsteps getting closer. He was coming down the stairs. I felt a little panicked, but then I remembered how mad he got when I got scared before. I calmed myself down and watched him as he rounded the end of the stairs and walked towards me.

"Well, how are you…girl?"

"I'm fine, …and my name's Danielle." I said calmly.

"Really…? Huh…no matter, I'll forget it soon anyway."

"Can…Can I ask you something?" I asked him, feeling a bit pretentious.

"Hm…I don't see why not, just keep it **short**." He warned.

"Well…I don't really think that killing people is right…" I started, cautiously. "But you at least seem to know what you're killing for, and…I guess…I respect that…somewhat."

He looked at me a little suspicious, but turned away.

"Well, it's good to see that you use your head, for the most part… You don't just jump to conclusions that seem like the best decision for you." He mumbled, pacing a bit.

"Uh…thank you."

He jerked back his head suddenly.

"Are you always this **annoyingly** polite?" He asked. I couldn't read into his visage too well, but he seemed to be seething a bit.

"I was taught to be polite and gracious to everyone I meet." I said, feeling a little confidence in myself, despite the condition I was in.

He paused for a moment, still looking at me.

"Did your parents teach you to be like that?" he asked.

My confidence vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Well?" He said, looking me closely.

"…No." I mumbled softley. "My parents…weren't exactly the best teachers…It was my granddad."

He stood still for a second, studying my movements and body language, I guess. Then, I guess he got tired of talking to me, because he removed a dagger from his coat and went to someone else.

He stabbed him right in the chest; an unbearable scream followed. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see any more blood at the moment.

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V

As I placed a bucket under the sleaze-ball I had finished with, I wondered why the girl seemed familiar. I knew I'd never met her before, but she reminded me of someone I **did** know…

Then it hit me. She reminded me of Squee, the neighbor boy! Not in appearances of course, but in the way she flinched, and some of her mannerisms when she felt ashamed…not to mention what I think she meant about her parents…

'Huh…maybe if she survives here I'll introduce the two of them. She doesn't seem to deserve to be killed, but who knows? I haven't known her for to long. And besides Squee could use a responsible adult figure in his life. I'm not that adult, but maybe she could be, if she doesn't die of course…'

I looked over to the girl. She had fallen asleep. That or she had passed out…She had her legs curled up into her chest, shivering in her sleep. It wasn't very cold down here, but maybe she was shivering for another reason...

A split-second thought of helping her crossed my mind. I shook my head and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going soft…"

**What the hell!?!? You DipSh-t!!!! Kill her already!!**

"**Shut up** Mr. Eff…It's not time for that yet…" I groaned in an uncaring tone.

**We heard you talking to the girl. You're starting to sound as if you think she's gonna make it.**

"I don't care what you think is gonna happen to her DoughBoy. She already has one strike against her…"

_You don't have to kill her Johnny…She could live and help you when you need her…_

"I don't think that'll happen Nailbunny…if she does live I doubt she'll ever come back here ever again…"

_Well why not? It's not like you've traumatized her. Give her a chance…_

I kept quiet and ignored Nailbunny for a moment, not wanting any opinions from any of them. I went into the other room, picking up the only vessel for my thoughts.

I began to write, stabbing every word, sinking into the words of my own design.

I had total control.

**Dear Die-Ary,**

**There's a girl in my basement.**

**She is chained to the wall.**

**She can't take yelling.**

**She doesn't like me killing.**

**She stands up for people.**

**She reminds me of Squee.**

**She has a green sweater.**

**She told me her name, but I forgot.**

**She might not die, but we'll see.**

**One strike.**

**She seems-**

I didn't know what to write next. No words came to mind for her.

I closed the book.

"I'll keep it blank for now..."

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I like that I could get this far. Later Days, SmileyPenguin

P.S.: Tell me what you think, I know that this chapter is a little dry...sorry...I'm gonna go sulk now...


	3. One's views on childhood

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I woke up, feeling the same as before, a little…tired, I guess.

"I fell asleep…"

I inspected my body closely, checking for injuries or hidden wounds I may have received in my sleep.

I found none.

I let out a sigh of relief, letting the silence of my time awake fill the air.

'I wonder what time it is on the outside…heh; I sound like an old convict. I haven't seen any windows here. Is it night or day out? How is the weather? I hope it's not raining. Rain makes me sleepy…'

My stomach let out a loud gurgling sound.

'Great…now I'm hungry.'

I felt drowsy, my head pulsing slowly. My neck weakened and my head fell back against the wall.

"No…not gonna pass out again…I…hafta…stay…up…"

But I did.

* * *

Why?

_Granddad put his hand on my head, stroking my hair as I cried into his chest. It had taken a while for him to calm me down this much. Before, I was in the corner, ignoring his words and pushing him away._

_I looked up at him, sniffing and hiccuping through my tears. He always had a kind smile on his face, and he always felt warm and inviting when I ever got the chance to hug him._

"_W-Why Granddad? *hic* Why would d-daddy* hic* do those things?" I cried._

"…_Your father was a very horrible man…he should never have done any of those things to you…or your mother…" he whispered comfortingly._

"_I never *hic* d-did anything!" I cried uncontrollably. "Why? Why w-would he hurt mommy so bad? *hic* Why would he blame m-me for it? Why would he hurt me?"_

"…_I don't know Danny…I just don't know…"_

_He held me a little while longer. I looked up at him again, calmer than before._

"_Is…is mommy gonna…be okay?"_

_He was silent for a moment. He held me tighter, his voice faltered._

"_No Danny…She's not…you can't see her anymore. She's…she's gone now."_

"_W-Where'd she go?"_

_He didn't say anything after that. He himself started to cry._

_I felt confused as he held me, crying into my hair. Granddad never cried…never. He always had a smile on his face, for me. He was like…like the commander who led his loyal soldier into battle against the world. Seeing him cry was like seeing him admit that this was a battle which we would most certainly loose._

_I felt nervous._

"_Granddad! I-I'm sorry! Did I make you cry? Please…p-please don't!"_

_I guess he didn't hear me._

_My mom never paid much attention to me. I was sure that she loved me, but nowadays, I know the truth. She never cared about me. She was always silent, or asleep. I thought my dad was angry at me, that I did something wrong to upset him. Now I know he was just abusive. He hurt me badly almost everyday. One day, he was particularly angry. He came home and yelled at my mom. I watched silently from behind the corner. Then, he hit her. I ran and hid in my closet. I heard noises, but I didn't come out. It was the next day when a policeman pulled me out of there and asked me my name. I couldn't say anything. He took me to my Granddad. He helped me through my day, but when he saw my various burns, scars, and bruises, he asked me what happened. I couldn't tell him. I didn't know him any other way, besides him being the nice man I saw sometimes. It was only when my mom and me got kicked out of the house every once in a while._

_After some time, I got used to him. I liked him a lot, but didn't really know how to act. I wasn't used to this much positive attention. I felt resistant and nervous, staying quiet when he spoke to me. He figured out quickly why I was acting that way. He took me to do things I had never done before. He took me to movies and zoos. He even showed me how to read. He told me stories before I went to sleep. I read to him once. He was the love and support I needed in life, and I couldn't have been happier. He taught me to be polite and helpful, to always tell the truth and to be a good person. He home-schooled me, though I don't remember much school stuff._

_As I got older, about nineteen, he gave me more freedom. He let me go out on my own to get groceries, walk to the park, things like that. I guess guys started to notice me as someone other than "that kid whose dad got busted by the cops". I liked the attention, but Granddad warned me to not want the wrong kind of attention. I got the message, and became more wary of my surroundings. _

_I was twenty-two. I noticed Granddad getting older. It came as a sudden realization when he had to be rushed to the hospital. He slipped and fell down the stairs and hit his head. I didn't know what was going to happen to him. The doctor said that because of his advanced age, the damage was "extensive". I didn't know what to do._

_He died a few hours later._

_I cried for what seemed like forever. The funeral was on a sunny day, but it didn't make me feel any better. A lot of people were there. Apparently, Granddad used to be a very important guy. There was a will reading, and I was left the house and his money. I walked home on my own that night. I arrived to an empty house. For the first time in a long time, I was alone again._

_I got along well, which was good. I didn't have any job skills, so the money was convenient, though I didn't like to spend it very much. I mostly just stayed out of the house where I was raised; sometimes I went to other parts of the country out of sheer impulse._

_Once, I met a man, Nathan. I got really close to him, and I stayed in that town longer than any other. He was really kind and I trusted him. He worked at a local café, but had an artistic talent he wanted to pursue. He once showed me a drawing he did of me, and I thought it was really good. It was the usual time for me to leave, and after two years, I still regret leaving. _

_I always wondered what would happen to me in the future. I had no job, no family, and I was basically a child on my own. I just hoped that someday I would find someplace that I feel wanted, by people who liked me for me. I knew that this was only a hope that could never be fulfilled._

* * *

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I felt a chilling sensation come over me. I shook it off and headed downstairs. I came up with a good question for her this time.

I came to the end of the stairs and saw her. She was still passed out mumbling in her sleep.

"It's been six hours already…damn it."

I walked over and knelt down next to her. She was still, yet her face was giving signs of something. A nightmare maybe?

"Hey. Wake up." I said, poking her in her ribs a bit.

She stirred a little, but no sign of waking up anytime soon.

That got me more than a little pissed.

"**WAKE UP!!!!!! NOW!!!!**"

She woke up with a gasp and put her shoulder to cover her ear slightly.

"What was that for…" she winced.

"You needed to wake up. It **pissed** me off…" I said, looking straight at her.

She sighed softly, giving me her full attention.

"What's up?" She asked me in a tired way.

"Did I interrupt something?" I glared.

Her head turned away slightly.

"Just a bad dream."

"I don't have that kinda problem." I said, smiling to myself a little. Not physically of course.

"How do you manage that?" she asked in a slightly curious tone.

"I don't sleep."

She looked at me strangely, her head tilting to the side a bit.

"**IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG!?!?!?!**"

She flinched, shutting her eyes tight.

I forgot she didn't like me yelling.

"N-no…"

Her legs curled into her, assuming the fetal position.

"I'm….I'm s-sorry…"

I held my head.

Why was she apologizing? **I **yelled at **her**. This was getting to me.

'What's with this girl?' I thought. 'One minute she's defiant and polite, at the SAME TIME, then she's whimpering like some dog who's been struck! She's….'

I thought of the word to describe her in my die-ary.

No matter.

"Girl."

No response.

"Answer me, or it's strike TWO girl!!!!"

She calmed down and raised her head to me. What I saw next shook me deeply.

She was crying. Silently, but surely, she was letting tears stream down her cheeks.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

Her face was emitting something like that of doll. Her eyes had clouded over, and her legs lost muscle control and begin sliding away from her. She had lost control of her body. She had become a hollow vessel, devoid of free will or emotions.

I stared at her, a bit curious, but slightly disturbed.

"What the hell is goin on!?!?!"

* * *

Like it? Feel free to tell me what you think. You don't have to...but I would like it very much.

So you found out a little about Danielle's past, huh? Was gonna happen sooner or later...Don't mind the logic gaps, if there are any. It's only a story Smiley...GET A GRIP ME!!!!!! Farewell all, and merry Platypus, one and all.

Now...begone with you...I'm tired...

* * *


	4. Should I Will He

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I couldn't feel my body. I could see everything going on around me. Johnny was looking pretty freaked out, poking and prodding me. I wanted to tell him to quit it. It was too late for that. My body had gone into its protected mode.

I was a sort of technique. My body came up with it when my dad was…upset with me, so he could hurt me all he wanted and I wouldn't feel very much. It unconsciously happened when I got really frightened or upset. Looks like I knew something new about Johnny…he was presently just as scary as my dad…And my dad scared me sh-itless….

I only could hope that I would come out of this soon.

…I **really** hoped…

* * *

**Johnny's P.O.V**

There was no possible way I could have been any more frustrated by **that** girl at **that** moment.

'I yell at her and she goes into a f-cking coma!!! If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to kill her…'

I sat on the floor next to her, holding my legs in front of me. Her half-open, glassed-over eyes were starting to creep me out.

'She's really testing my limits…Well…as long as I've known her…If she makes it past strike two when she wakes up, I'll introduce her to Squee. It can't hurt anything.' I thought.

I looked at her wrists on the wall. They were turning a dark purpley-brown color, bruising badly. She was too short to be chained on the wall, and she was being hoisted at an uncomfortable height above the ground.

'No wonder she kept passing out...' I thought to myself. 'Lack of blood-flow…not to mention hunger…Damn. If I feed her, she'll get curious about my methods, but if I disguise my true intentions, she won't know a thing. Then again, I don't know how smart she is…never the less; I will have to feed her. IT'S LIKE HAVING A **F-CKING** CAT WHO WON'T **F-CKING **LEAVE ME TO MY **F-CKING** SELF!!!!!!'

She slowly started to move, surprising me slightly.

"Good. She's waking up."

I scooted in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"Are you gonna live?"

I chuckled darkly at the ironic comment I made.

She took in a quick breath, her eyes reverting to their previous state. She looked at me, her eyes full and lively again.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

She looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorr-"

"**DON'T**…say…that word…Just answer the question…"

"It's…just something th-that happens to me s-sometimes…what do you want?"

I knew that she was just trying to change the subject, but I let it go.

"I have a question."

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at me with a strange look.

"…Al…Alright."

"Okay then."

I crouched to her level and stared her right into her eyes. She squirmed a bit where she was sitting.

"Are you afraid to die?"

* * *

**Danielle's P.O.V**

Did he just ask me that?

"Well?"

I felt like there was a huge weight on my chest, crushing me from the pressure.

"Am…. am I afraid to…die?"

"Uh-huh."

I didn't know what to tell him. I haven't thought about death at all since Granddad. And now, of course. Was I afraid to die? I was afraid when my dad was abusing me, and when he hurt my mom But was I afraid to **die**?

"…I…I don't know.'

He looked at me like I was screwing him over.

"Death…is a pretty serious thing for me…I'm scared and sad when the people around me have died, and I've feared for myself, but my own death…yes."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but nodded for me to continue.

'I **am** afraid to die, but that's just it! I'm afraid…I wonder what'll happen when I die, not where I'll go exactly, but…. who will care? No one even knows me, let alone when I die. I don't want the attention, just…to finally be acknowledged for just being the person that I am, the person I was…"

He was quiet for a second, and then did something I wasn't expecting.

He reached up to the shackles around my wrists and undid them.

I stared at him in awe. Once my wrists were free, I rubbed them slowly, still confused. I didn't talk, but I waited until he spoke first.

"Come on."

He didn't look at me at all, just headed up the stairs.

I sat, confused.

"You coming?!?!"

I jumped up and started for the staircase. My legs were a little numb, but I kept walking, afraid that if I didn't, well…he'd **hurt** me.

The upstairs was kind of creepy. The walls were cracked and the paint was a dull red, like he had just frantically slapped it on. Crates were in the corners, labeled for things like "nails". There were two scary-looking figurines with chef's hats. They sat side by side, with psychotic smiles plastered on their faces. I shuddered just looking at them.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**"

I cringed and turned to Johnny, who had a fuming look on his face.

"I…I d-didn't say anything…"

He looked irritated, then glared at me.

"I wasn't **talking to you**…."

"Huh?"

He clenched his teeth and pointed a finger to the figures on the table.

"I was talking to them. They're acting up just to get me mad."

I dared not to look confused, as not to upset or infuriate him.

"Never mind those two. Come on outside.'

The sun was setting, and Johnny started down the sidewalk, and I was directly behind him.

My head was screaming "_Stop following this maniac! Why won't you run!?!_"

I didn't run. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus, it looked like I had passed strike two for now. Why provoke him into killing me on the spot.

I recognized the street we were on. This was the street that I was assaulted by those jocks. My skin crawled as I remembered the smell of booze on their slurred breath.

We walked into a 24/7 store, and Johnny put his hands in his pockets. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a plastic carton, handing it to me.

He looked almost innocent.

"You want chocolate chip cupcakes?"

I stood still for a moment, then nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, thanks. I love these things"

"So does Squee."

"Who?"

"The little boy who lives next door. We're going to pay him a visit."

"…Okay Johnny."

He surprisingly paid at the counter, leading me out the door.

He turned to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"…Call me Nny."

I looked him right in the eye, frowning slightly. He looked surprised.

"Call **me **Danielle."

"Don't push your luck."

"…Sorry."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!!! I have a way to make up for it though. BEHOLD!! I am posting up a new story soon, as soon as the first chapter is done. What is it a fanfic of, you ask? Wait and see!!!!! MAW AHA AHA HA AAA!!!!!!!!! ...Later days. 


	5. A new face

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this is so late. My mom was in the hospital for a while, so I had to step up as the chore...-doer of the house. I had no time to write this, but I did it! Thank you all so much for reading! I...I love you all...so much...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I don't deserve readers like you! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Danielle's P.O.V**

It was dark out now, and the stars were poking through the sky. I followed close behind Johnny-uh…Nny to see this…"Squee" boy.

'I wonder what…Squee is like. What kind of name is Squee anyway? Maybe he's foreign? But what kind of country has a name like Squee? Ugh, this is confusing…'

We soon arrived back at Nny's house, which now that I saw it from the outside, was kind of creepy looking. He walked right past it and walked next door, to the side of the house. There was a little boy hugging a worn-looking teddy bear, sitting on the side of the house, alone.

"Hello Squee." Johnny addressed the boy in a raspy voice.

He looked up at us, his eyes widened in fear.

"N-Nny."

The little boy, Squee, was really cute. He looked really scared right now, but…so was I. Who wouldn't be around Nny?

"Who…who is that" Squee asked Nny.

"Oh her? That's….uh…."

"I'm Danielle." I wasn't surprised that Nny had forgotten my name.

I leaned down to him, smiling, and offered my hand to help him up. He froze for a second, then took it.

"So," I started, trying to make a little friendly conversation with this very frightened child. "Your name is Squee?"

"N-No, actually, my name is Todd, but Nny calls me Squee. You can too, if you want…b-but you don't have to…"

I smiled. He was so shy and cute. Was he always like this?

"Okay then, I will. It's nice to meet you Squee. What are you doing out here all by yourself this late?"

His eyes lowered to his feet and he hung his head.

"My mommy and daddy don't wanna…see my face right now…"

I felt a twinge in my stomach when he said that. That was the kind of thing my dad would say to me. Was Squee like me? Was…was that why Nny took me to see him?

"That's terrible…"

I looked to Nny, whose face was sullen and clouded with anger. I could see that he and Squee were upset, so I decided to ease the tension.

"Would you like a cupcake Squee?"

He looked taken aback, and his hand trembled a bit as he took the cupcake from my hand.

"There we go."

Nny took one for himself, which I really wasn't expecting. I mean, he looked normal all of the sudden. Was it for Todd? Or…maybe, was it the real him?

Squee and Johnny finished their chocolate-chip cupcakes in the awkward silence of the night. I felt like neither knew what was going to happen.

"…Are you gonna stay out here all night?" Nny asked hastily.

"Nny…Look Todd, Your parents don't seem like they…are very responsible as parents. Maybe I could hang out with you?" I said, thinking that Squee seemed a lot like myself.

"He can come and stay back at the house."

I looked surprised at Nny, whose face looked all too serious. Squee looked a little scared.

"I don't know…what will Mommy and Daddy think?"

"**Keep it down out there! I have a headache!!!"** A man's voice howled.

I saw Squee's face get sadder, and he hugged his bear tighter.

"I think that they'll be okay with it." I had to something to help this poor boy. I remembered how confused I was with my mom and dad at his age. And if Nny was willing to do this much to help, I wasn't going to complain about it.

"Alright, let's get going."

I took Squee's hand and led him away from the house; slowly as to not freak him out to badly. As I felt him walk with me, I did the same. I started to remember the walks I took with Granddad, and how he always made sure how something felt with me before we did anything.

Nny walked next to us with his hands in his pockets; I saw him keep giving me quick looks from the corner of his eye.

What was he doing? Was I doing something to upset him? Aw, who cares? For the first time in a long time, I was doing something because someone needed me. In this case, it was a little boy who needed someone to be there for him. And I was happy to do it. I wasn't doing something out of impulse and selfishness for once. I was helping Todd.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

She looked so strange with Squee. Holding his hand, smiling at him, like she was his mom. Squee seemed to like her fine, and she was doing pretty well for being chained to a wall for a few days.

'Damnit,' I thought 'we must look like a family of nut jobs. A brooding, dark-eyed dad, a cheery bright-eyed mom, and a scared little boy who's afraid of everything. Yep…we must look like a pretty sad excuse for a family…'

Danielle opened the door for Squee and I, averting her eyes when I passed. I wasn't surprised, but I felt strange that she did that like she did. Squee sat down on the couch and Danielle sat beside him. I kept my stance tall and kept my hand in my pockets, watching the two of them together.

"…Danielle?"

"Yeah Squee?"

"Are you Nny's friend?"

I froze. It was an innocent question, but what was she going to say? This could go very wrong very fast…

She looked like she was thinking for a second, then she smiled again.

"Yeah, I am. I've known him for a little while and I came over to visit."

She said it so smoothly, like she wasn't even trying to lie. Was she planning something? No, that's stupid…

**Heh heh…Look Eff! It's Johnny's friend!!**

**HA!! Maybe they'll go see a movie!!!**

**Or play mini-golf!!!**

The two figurines laughed hysterically with each other, not caring that I could hear them.

_Don't listen to them Johnny, just keep calm and keep up the sense of normality, and everything will be fine. This is for you and Squee…_

Nailbunny was right, but I'd have to remember to hurt those two later…

"Really?" asked Squee innocently. "It's nice that Nny has a friend…"

Friend? Was she my friend? I hadn't really wanted to kill her so far, and she was helping some things…but, my friend?

"It is nice…"

I don't know why that burst out, but I felt like killing myself right in front of them. Their eyes widened, and she looked like she just saw God and Satan eating ice cream and singing show tunes.

'Oh boy…this is going to be confusing…'

**??'s P.O.V**

I walked into town and pulled out my phone, looking at her picture. I had to see her again. I needed to hear her laugh; needed to see her smile. Why did I keep thinking of her? I finally realized it some time ago. I loved her, and I hoped to god that she would love me back.

"I have to find her. I need to see Danielle."


	6. Batman and Tears

**Sorry that this took so long, but I was really tired...so many chihuahuas...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Squee lay down on the couch as Danielle sat beside him, lulling him to sleep.

"Sorry there are no blankets Squee." She apologized in a sweet nature.

"It's o-okay…I'm pretty sleepy anyways." He yawned softly.

"Goodnight Squee."

" 'night."

She went to the kitchen door way and turned out the living room light, if you could call it a living room. She seemed very motherly, like she knew exactly what to do.

"So you have kids of your own then?" I joked gravely.

"No, but people say I'm good with kids. I like Todd…he's just like me. He's so scared and he doesn't know what to do or what to believe. He seems like a smart kid."

"He is, isn't he?"

The silence was agonizing and she seemed pained inside watching Squee. She sat at the table and slumped in her seat.

She looked as if she was confused and some other emotion I felt was freaking me out.

I swallowed my heavy thoughts and tried not to seem implying.

"What's the matter with you…?"

"…Nothing."

She was being complicated. I felt something rising in my stomach. Before something happened I went for the stairs.

"Don't come down"

She got the message.

**Danielle's P.O.V**

Nny was going downstairs, and I didn't want to think of what he was doing. I just hoped he didn't wake Squee. I knew I should have been more worried, but I was so tired.

I knew that Nny hadn't said anything about me having to stay, but he seemed like he knew that I knew, you know? I felt more and more drained.

'"I hope he won't mind me falling asleep here." I mumbled. "He can't care too much…"

I laid my head on my arms, resting them on the table. From the doorway, I could see Squee on the couch, squeezing the life out of his bear. He really was a sweet boy, and I wanted so much for him. For him to grow up happy, for him to learn how to be brave. I wanted him to see me as someone he could trust, someone he could rely on and help him when he needed someone the most.

I heard a muffled scream from downstairs, and the faint shrill echo of a dentist's drill. I shut my eyes tight and thanked whatever being that was watching that Squee was asleep. He lived next door and he seemed to fear Nny enough.

Squee mumbled in his sleep…something about pirates…or flying cats…I was tired…

* * *

The sound of Squee's mumbles woke me up. He had his face to the floor and he was tugging on my sleeve.

"Danielle…are you awake?"

I desperately thought of saying no, but he needed something. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"What is it Squee?" I yawned.

"Nny's gone…I-I can't find him anywhere…"

He looked genuinely worried, but I was still too asleep to really notice at the time.

"He probably went out. Funny…he doesn't seem like a sunny morning kind of guy…" I laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, let's go outside and wake up a little. It does a body good."

Squee brightened up a little, holding his bear's worn arm at his side. He always had it with him.

"Say, Squee? What's your bear's name?"

'Uh…His name is Schmee…he's nice to me…he helps me feel better…"

"Well that's good. When I was your age, I had a stuffed rabbit named Batman."

"B-Batman…" he laughed softly. "That's a silly name…"

"Aww…you think so? I thought it was a pretty good name." I said half-joking. I thought it was a good name when I was little. Then again, I wasn't very creative back then…

"Alright, let's get in on some of that sunshine."

It was a little chilly, and the sun was still low in the sky, but it felt like a new day. I felt so far away from that basement, away from confusion. I looked at Squee smiling, but his face was much different than my own. MUCH different.

His face was in a look of confusion and skepticism.

"What's wrong Squee?"

"…Daddy's car is gone…he doesn't have work today…"

I didn't know what he was thinking, but I tried to downplay his worry.

"Well, maybe he just had to go someplace."

"No…on his days off he doesn't get up 'till real late…" His voice was getting more worried and high-pitched.

"Squee-"

He sped off faster than I could keep up. I chased after him, not knowing what was happening. Then it hit me.

"Squee! No!"

He opened the front door and ran inside. I tried to keep him from seeing, but it was too late.

The house was empty. Apart from a lamp and a side table, along with a couch, everything was gone. Dusty outlines where things once were plagued the walls. Indents in the thick carpet where heavy things rested were spotted along the floor. Squee's eyes widened and he ran to a back room. There was a bed with sheets strewn about the floor, but no people.

"…Mommy…"

"Squee…come outside…please…" I pleaded.

He fell to the floor and cried. He squeezed the life out of Schmee and cried so hard…I felt so angry…how could his parents do this? Squee doubled over, sobbing uncontrollably. I bent down and hugged him hard and he wrapped his shaking hands partway around my stomach, hugging me back. I tried to calm him down, but it was working only slightly. He cried so loud and long that Nny must have heard.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I looked up to see Nny with more muffins at his side.

"Nny…Squee's parents left…"

He looked stunned. He shook his head in mixed emotions and punched his fist into the wall. He must've cracked it a little.

Squee kept crying and Nny looked angrier than I've ever seen him.

"Those unbelievable bastards!!!!! He's gone for one night and they decide that it's their shot to run away and abandon their kid!!!!!!"

"Nny…please…"

He looked and saw Squee crying and I guess he decided to help him before he got too angry.

"Squee?"

He looked up at Nny, his usually pale face red and tears streaming on his cheeks.

"C'mon. We're going home…I have muffins."


	7. Somewhere Soon

I like the original TMNT movie._ Love it!! _I also bought the Edward Scissorhands DVD and I loved it. Prepare to see some stuff man...crazy stuff...maybe.

Once again, I sincerely apologize on this being so late. Get this. The day I finished writing this chapter, a freak thunderstorm hit and knocked out my cable. Our internet is hooked up to our cable, so...blah blah blah...ENJOY YOU CRAZY PEOPLES!!

I carried Squee as he whimpered into my shirt. I wanted to help him so much, to be the reason he stopped crying.

"Squee…it's okay. It's okay…shhhh…" I said, trying to sooth him. He got a little quieter, but he still had a sad look on his face and tears on his cheeks. Johnny looked furious, grinding his teeth and moving in a way that said "Mess with me, and I'll bite you in the face." Needless to say, I wasn't going to mess with him.

"Bastards!! All of them, BASTARDS!! GUTLESS, HEARTLESS BASTARDS!!" he screamed through his clenched teeth.

"Nny…I'm just as upset as you, but Squee needs you right now…please…calm down."

He whipped around with manic eyes, scaring me half to death.

"How can I CALM DOWN!? Those…Assholes just left him!! How can I calm down!?"

"Nny…I know what he's feeling. I know how it feels to be abandoned, to think that no one cares! The only thing that helped me was having someone there for me! Please! Squee needs us to be there for him!"

His face softened, and he seemed confused and angry, as if I had spoken in Chinese, or some clicky African language.

"He needs……us?"

"Yes…He needs us to be there…for him. Come on. Let's eat."

I moved past him to the kitchen, Squee still in my arms. I sat with him in my lap. It seemed he didn't want to let go. I didn't mind. Nny moved awkwardly to his seat and put the muffins on the table handing each Squee and I our share. I picked up Squee's and motioned it to him.

"Here Squee, it'll make you feel better."

He shook his head fiercely and buried it in my shirt. I tore off a little and tried to reassure him.

"Squee…please eat…for me?"

He shook his head again and clutched on with his small, trembling hands. I sighed and Johnny munched away, watching.

"Okay Squee, you can eat when you feel better. Let's lie down for a while."

I carried him with me again to the couch and laid down next to him, pulling the blanket from yesterday over us. He started to cry again. I hugged him as he let out his confusion and the ache in his heart.

**Nny's P.O.V**

She was so confusing to me. She cared about Squee and what he was going through.

'One of these days, I'm gonna hafta find out her story.' I thought. I remembered the word. 'Then again, as much as she talks sometimes, I'm bound to find out.'

"I'll be right back."

I got up and went to the other room and opened the Die-Ary. I read what was there before.

**Dear Die-Ary,**

**There's a girl in my basement.**

**She is chained to the wall.**

**She can't take yelling.**

**She doesn't like me killing.**

**She stands up for people.**

**She reminds me of Squee.**

**She has a green sweater.**

**She told me her name, but I forgot.**

**She might not die, but we'll see.**

**One strike.**

**She seems-**

I got a pen and stabbed the last word on the page.

**She seems complex.**

**Danielle.**

I thought I should right it down so I wouldn't forget.

I looked out the doorway. Squee had stopped crying and they both had fallen asleep. It looked like she had zonked out stroking his hair. I shook my head, wondering how they could open up to each other so quickly. It made me feel kinda sick, but kinda weird too. Like when you drink coffee too quickly and the hotness rushes down your throat. It felt overwhelming.

_Nny, what you're feeling is empathy. Does it feel good?_

"It feels…new, and weird…"

_You'll get used to it._

**Shut up ass-rabbit!! Kill her already asshole!!**

**They're making you soft, aren't they? Heh, You're gonna snap soon. Just wait.**

"**Shut up!!"**

I hurled two knives across the room, knocking them off the table and pinning them to the wall. They shrieked and shut up immediately. I held my head in my hands and breathed deeply.

…_Nny?_

"Go away Nailbunny. I need to think…"

He vanished. Thoughts and feelings were rushing through my head. I felt dizzy. I wondered if this was what air-sick-ness felt like. Probably not.

I still felt angry. About Squee's parents. About how sad he was. How he clung to her for comfort. How much she cared for him. But most of all, how peaceful things seemed.

"What if those bastards come back? They'll make Squee even more miserable. He'll grow up to be like them. He'll abandon his unwanted children. He might even beat them. She'll be sad, the girl. She'll fight for Squee. She'll get sad too. Squee will miss her. They'll never be together…here…with me…They'll ruin everything…"

Without wasting a moment, I grabbed some stuff that I would need, wrote a note and left, closing the door silently. I was going to do what needed to be done.

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I dreamed of Granddad that night. He was standing in a dark, rainy street. I was on the roadside, screaming for him to move. But he didn't see me. Nny and Squee were on the other side of the road, rain pouring onto them. Their eyes bore through me like that of a statue; longing and vulnerable. Blinding lights from a semi flooded the street and I screamed again. He turned to me, and as he smiled, he was hit. I shut my eyes and felt a tug at my leg. It was Schmee. He was standing in the rain all on his own. His sewn mouth tore open; stuffing pouring out and his eyes grew bottomless.

"_What do you want?__"_

I woke up panting; the exhilaration had gotten to me. Squee was still asleep, hugging that bear. I stared at it. I felt a mixed emotion of hate and panic. What did that dream mean? My head hurt, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

I decided to get up and reflect on it. I carefully moved Squee onto the couch, covering him with the blanket. He was out cold, the poor little guy.

Something quickly caught my eye. A piece of paper was pinned to the wall with a dagger.

"Well that's charming…" I said sarcastically. It looked the same one that he had used to kill Samuel.

Then it hit me. Was Nny ever going to kill me? He seemed like had deserted the idea, but he always had that gleam in his cold eyes, that awkwardness in his step, that twinge in his voice that told me he was vigorously planning every move. Even if he didn't seem like it, I knew he always had the next step up there in his head.

I shook mine and read the note. The handwriting was etched like it had been written with an animal's tooth. The ink bled through to the wall and the paper was torn and stabbed in some places.

**Take care of him.**

**I'll be gone for a few days, more or less.**

**I'll be back, so don't make him upset.**

**Don't let him starve.**

**I painted the walls yesterday.**

**It'll be fine.**

**Don't go downstairs.**

**Or I'll kill you.**

**Be smart.**

**Nny-The guy whose house you're in.**

**P.S.-Get muffins. I like them.**

I felt weird about that letter, but needless to say, The "I'll kill you" part made me feel much better.

**??'s P.O.V**

I sat on the bench, thinking of her again. I felt so empty and confused. At the same time, I was sure of myself. I remembered the first time I tried to kiss her. She didn't know what I was doing and poked my cheeks, smiling her smile. It made me smile too. I had never felt closer to her.

I put a few quarters for a newspaper in the machine and sat down on a bench. The headline was as bold as it was disturbing.

**MAN AND WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN NEARBY MOTEL 5.**

"Tragic shame it is."

I turned to a fat woman with a large sunhat with a somewhat fake worried expression.

"They were massacred beyond recognition. No one can tell who he or she is. Not only that, but the bodies were horribly defiled. The killer showed no mercy, or decency at that…it gives me the shivers!"

I stared at the headline, wondering how something this horrible could happen so close to here.

"Yeah, you can say that again…"

Hi again...Meow.


	8. Macaroni Compromises

I want to tell you all of the magic of Charlie the Unicorn 2. There's vortexes of darkness, magical amulets, giant X's with lasers, Spanish, Chew Chew Shoes, weird green Santa-shovel creatures that sing about ear bananas, **talking**bananas, and of course, the Banana King!! has it people, so go and watch it, or I'll fing kill you. Also, the drunken alphabet, ouran style!! It's hee-ha-larious! Ha!!

* * *

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I went to the 24/7 with Squee later and we roamed the isles for muffins and other edible things. I planned on making a big meal to cheer everyone up. Then again, the though of a cheery Nny scared me a little.

"So, Squee, what's your favorite food?"

He didn't answer. I sighed and went on down the isle. He rushed for me and held fast to my hand. He never wanted to be alone. It was understandable, but I still felt bad about it.

"How about Spaghetti? You don't have to talk, just nod if yes and shake your head if no."

He waited a minute, but shook his head. I thought of something soon enough.

"Hey, Squee, I'll go down the isles and if you see something you like, grab it, okay?"

He nodded and stayed at my side. His half open eyes scanned the rows and he yawned silently.

'Poor little guy. He's so tired. I'm gonna ask Nny to help me move his bed into the house. The house? Okay, I'm scaring myself now…"

Squee tugged at my shirt and held up a box of macaroni. I smiled and got a few more boxes.

"You know Squee, in a day or so, it's a very special anniversary, and I'm gonna ask Nny if we can all take a little trip."

He looked up at me with wide eyes and I could sort of tell what he was saying.

"…It's the anniversary of my Granddad's death. I'm gonna go visit his grave. You and Nny should come too. I'm just hoping he'll say we can go."

We paid for our muffins, macaroni and milk at the front and Squee browsed the candy. I thought to get some for Nny and me too.

"Oh! Isn't he a cutey! What's his name?" asked the woman behind the counter. She had an annoying Ohio old woman accent.

"Oh, well it's Squ-Todd. His name is Todd."

"Mix up? That's okay! I have four kids and I'm always gettin' their names confused! Heck, half the time they all look the same to me!"

Needless to say, I hated this woman, even if she thought Squee was cute.

"Well, how…nice for you." I said through near-clenched teeth.

"Yeah, sometimes they're okay, but most of the times, I just wanna smack 'um!" she laughed.

I had never hated anyone as much as I hated this woman right now.

"Do ya ever feel like that Hun?"

I exploded.

"No, I do NOT ever feel like that! Because that **Ma'm** is called CHILD abuse!! It's never funny, nor is it acceptable!! You should kill feel ashamed and kill yourself in the process!! My only hope is that nice caring people, instead of **YOUR STUPID ASS**, adopt your children!!"

Squee looked puzzled and horrified, but sort of confident.

"And while you're at it, we're buying this candy! Bag our things so we can leave!!"

She quickly did so, and I kneeled down to Squee,

"What candy would you like?"

He handed me a Splershey bar and I grabbed two more. We left the store and headed for…home, I guess.

"…Danielle?"

He spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"…That was neat."

I laughed and hugged him, smiling like I thought a mother should have. I wasn't one, of course, but I felt like one to Squee.

* * *

Nny was on the couch, wiping something out of his short hair with an old rag.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"That's my line. Where did you go?"

"…I had to do a job. You're getting back from the store?"

"Yes. I got muffins and milk for us. I'm making macaroni for supper. I have to talk to you about a few things."

His eyebrow rose, but he nodded and went into the kitchen with me. I sat two cupcakes on the table for Nny and Squee and looked for a pot. As Nny sat down, Squee ran up, grabbed his, and ran back to the living room.

"…He still acting that way?" Nny asked.

"He spoke today, and he picked out this macaroni. Where are the pots?"

"I think there's one in the cabinet."

There was one, but it was dented in a few places. Did he kill someone with it? I decided not to ask and filled it with hot water pouring in the noodles.

"We need to get Squee's bed from the other house and bring it here. He's not sleeping very well."

"…**Okay**…What else?"

"In a couple day's it's the anniversary of my Grandfather's death. I wanted all of us to go out to the town I was born and see his grave. We can stay in my old house." I kept my voice stern and clear, hoping he would say yes. I felt strange, asking if everything I did was okay before I could do it, but that was my life for now, I guessed.

"Where is it?"

"Just a few towns over. It's only about three hours away."

He dipped his head, curling it to his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Squee's going too?"

"I'll think about it."

I smiled to myself, pouring the cheese into the cooked noodles.

"By the way," I added. "I scared the clerk lady at the 24/7 pretty bad."

"…How bad?"

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna kill herself. It gave Squee a little more confidence though."

"What'd she do?"

"She made a joke about abusing her children. Thought it was so funny how she couldn't tell one of her kids from the other and wanted to smack them."

He frowned deeply, his eyes glossed over.

"I got mad and yelled at her. That's that."

He ate his cupcake whole and went to the basement. I just kept stirring the macaroni, hoping something good would happen after we ate.

**??'s P.O.V**

I checked my phone again. Her house was close, where she told me where it was. I got checked into my hotel room, a cheap one of course, and unzipped my backpack. There it was. The picture I drew of her. Her eyes were shining just as they were that day. Her smile was as faultless as she was. I loved her so much, and she loved me. She…loves me?

"Please…god…let me dream of her tonight."


	9. Why No Question Mark

Hello FOLKS!! I was just listening to my new FAVORITE SONG!! It's Afterlife by Avengesevenfold, I think. Love it, love it, love it, love it, love it!! If you have the pleasure of hearing it, really listen, and enjoy...ENJOY!! HOOOWAAAAAHHHH!! And another thing, I bought the COMPLETE series of INVADER ZIM!! COMPLETE!! I love Jhonen Vasquez...love him...Enjoy, my loyal readers. I..._love_ you **all**, and am proud to say that this story has 1656 hits, 33 reviews, 13 alerts, 7 favorites, and my undying devotion of you, the reader. I can't describe the feeling I get when I write this, or even think about writing it. When you look up on me and think "SmileyPenguin's taking a long time to update", just remember, I care too much about this to let it die. Thank you, and later days.

**

* * *

********Danielle's P.O.V**

Before I could really think to wake up from the kitchen table once again, Nny dropped a very heavy looking rock onto the table, cracking it in the middle. I jumped and glared at him.

"You awake?" he asked, uncaringly.

"Gee! I wonder! No!! What's with the rock?!"

"Found it in the yard. Thought it would help the situation. I suggest you watch that temper…"

A click sounded in my head and I nodded ever so slightly. I hated that he could get the better of me so easily…The walls looked wet. Why did he paint so often? And it always had a funny smell.

"I recommend you wake Squee before we go. I brought his bed when you were asleep."

"I could have helped you, ya know."

"How about a thank you?"

"You're right…Thanks Nny."

He was quiet for a second and I looked back at him, head tilted a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You didn't say sorry."

"Should I have?"

"NO. Never. I hate it when you say sorry, remember?"

I nodded and stood up, stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I remembered that time, when I started to say sorry and he yelled at me. Was I getting more confident with myself? I hoped Nny wasn't the reason. I mean, COME ON!! He scares the SHIT out of me sometimes…I was thinking we were getting along…to some extent…okay, not too much getting along, but you get the picture.

"Are you bringing anything to the house?" I asked.

"I have everything I need right in here." he said, pointing to his long black coat.

"I've never seen that coat before. It's nice. What's in it?"

"Only the _essentials_. Some chocolate bars, some paper and pencils, my good knife-"

'Okay, I get it." I said, trying to smile at least a little. I was still a little scared though.

I went to look for Squee in his bed. I came across a few rooms I hadn't seen before. One had nothing but doodles of stick figures carved into the walls and a black notebook on a table that said Die-Ary.

"He certainly is clever…if nothing else…" I said. I strongly decided not to read it. Who knows what it would say, or what he would do if I read it.

The next room was a bathroom. I peeked inside for only a second before I noticed limbs in the tub. I squeaked under my breath a little and moved on before I felt any sicker.

Squee was sound asleep when I found him. I smiled and sat beside him on the bed.

"Squee, time to get up." I said, gently nudging his shoulder to wake him. His eyes were heavy as they flickered open slowly.

"Danielle?"

"We're going on a trip today. The one I told you about yesterday at the store, remember?"

He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes in such a cute way and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and walked to the kitchen with me. Johnny looked up from his knife and tucked it back in his coat.

"Squee, did you sleep better?" I asked him. He nodded and turned to Nny.

"Nny?" he said softly. Nny's head turned to him and he genuinely looked surprised.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for bringin' my bed. I slept better, okay?"

Nny turned away and nodded, looking…embarrassed?

Oh

My

GOD.

This was the single cutest moment I had ever seen in my entire life!! Nny almost looked like he could have color in his cheeks from blush. I know it wasn't the case, but it was adorable! Squee was looking at him endearingly, and Nny was embarrassed like he would be! I wished I had a camera…

I played down the theatrics in my head and went back to reality. I knew that my life at the time was much too shady for sweet moment.

* * *

"Squee, I packed a little bag for you." Nny told him (To my surprise.). "It's by your bed. Go get it."

Squee nodded, a little confused like me, and ran off to get his bag.

"How will we get there?" Nny asked.

"We'll take the train. Hopefully Squee doesn't get sick from the train ride…"

"Well, let's go." Nny declared solemnly.

"What, now? Isn't it a little early-"

"I SAID…we're going. I didn't **have** to let this trip go on…we're going **now**."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I flinched faintly as Squee came back into the room.

"Danielle."

I looked down to see Squee tugging on my shirt sleeve, ready to go. I took his hand and we left the house, Nny locking the door behind us. As we walked down the street to the more crowded part of the city, I realized something I should have known all along.

Nny was always going to have those little bursts of hate and abhorrence. I was just another bump in his strange, out of the ordinary life. I had no idea why he was letting me live in his life, but for some reason, I had no life founded on my own free will anymore. Some parts I liked, like Squee and the significant feeling I got having such a peculiar existence. Others, I felt trapped and submissive like a bird that had just been captured and shoved in a cage. Then I realized something else.

Nny must really hate me.

* * *

**Johnny's P.O.V**

She was being awfully quiet.

Squee seemed to cling to her, but he seemed happier now.

I looked at her. She seemed to have a healthy glow, despite her brooding expression. The bruises on her wrists were very noticeable, but fading. She seemed tired, but she slept at a table, so it was more than likely. I seem to have been thinking more and more lately. Thinking things out. I was feeling things too, like _**empathy**_, whatever that is again…

We were in the bigger and busier part of the city, were all the sh-t happens…The train station should have been close to where we were.

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I paid and we got on the train, and I was thankful that there was no security check or Nny would surely have done something about complaints of his knife. We moved into our car and I crouched to Squee's height.

"So, where do you want to sit Squee?"

He sat across the row. The seats were doubles and I went to them too.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" I asked.

"No."

I froze a bit. If he didn't want me to sit by him…I would have to sit by-

I turned around slowly to face Nny, who was looking into his coat at his knife obliviously.

'...I'm in trouble.'


	10. Classic Travlin' Times

**Danielle's P.O.V**

'At least Squee's being independent…' I thought. 'But how could he leave me next to Nny!? This is gonna be the longest trip **ever**…'

Nny had some headphones in, listening to something from the train channels. I wondered what it was. I didn't know what to expect when I plugged in the headphones and classical music filled my ears.

'That seems strange, but not too out of character. I was expecting metal or at least hard rock, but classical fit his personality too, I guess.'

I was afraid to do anything. Around Nny, even doing the right thing sometimes makes him upset. One wrong look and there would be questions and yelling and Nny doesn't seem like one to care about causing a scene.

"What's with that look?"

**Called it**

"I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing really."

His eyebrow rose suspiciously, like it often did, and he went back to the music. I inwardly let go of my held breath and sat back in the seat.

'Might as well try to find some decent music.'

I searched through the channels, mostly hearing stupid pop songs by washed up divas and songs with so much cussing that the song was practically one long high beep noise. Then I found a good song and laid back to listen.

**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early**

**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far**

**I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here**

**A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

**This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind**

**Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right**

**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right**

I liked the song, and the music was outstanding, with fast guitar riffs and some nice soothing orchestral music at the beginning. I see why Nny like it, but his classical songs were probably much older than that song, so he would probably criticize me if I told him. Reflecting on judgments not yet made clear, I drifted off into the obscurity.

* * *

**Nny's P.O.V**

I was tired of hearing the same songs being played over and over again so I put up the headphones…stupid D.J.'s and their diminutive comprehension of composition…Heh…that sounded smart. I stretched my arms above my head and put them back in my lap. I heard the softest breath beside me and crooked my neck sharply to notice her resting.

She was fast asleep.

'She must've really been tired. She's been sleeping at the kitchen table for what? Two, three days?'

She turned on her side, in her sleep I hope, and was facing me. Now was the time to feel uncomfortable.

I peered across the aisle to see that Squee was asleep as well.

'He's a kid, of course he's tired.'

She looked strange to me. She was the person who was now living in my house; Taking care of me and Squee, just as Nailbunny had predicted. Making us food and comforting Squee with his parents, not that we would have to worry about them coming back and hurting him. I made sure of that personally. Just nearly a week ago, she was the accidental prisoner, the jumpy girl holding onto life with an obscure baseball reference. Now, she was a regular fixture in that house where before was only me, a ghost-bunny-thing, two pastry figurines and a thing in the wall.

_Now is the time to go._ Nailbunny said to me, sounding contempt.

"I know Nailbunny. We are gonna go."

"Excuse me sir, but could you kindly shut your noise-hole?" Said the annoying and noticeably fat bald man sitting behind me.

I put on my happiest face, looked over the top of my seat, smiled at the man and whispered

"If you don't kindly mind your own business, I'm going to take you out to where the train cars connect, stick your head in the tracks, and watch your body be pulled behind the car bit by bit by the railroad spikes and then feed whatever's left to starving but lovable homeless men riding the rails, **'kay**?"

He slunk back into his seat, pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth. _Perfect._

Now it was for sure. This new house we were going to was the glow in a dark spot. The home where we were was a beacon of misery for all three of us.

We were never going back there.

I did paint the walls just in case.

* * *

Hey peoples. Just saying the song was (of course) Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. While listening to it, I noticed that it fit Danielle and this chapter, not chappy...never. _Adios!_

P.S.-Don't mind the words of god and...stuff, It's not a religious song. I hate those songs 'cause of my dad...Bye!


	11. Death Hugs

**Squee's P.O.V**

I yawned a little, squeezing Schmee close to me. I was tired, and I was glad that I had slept on the train. That way, I wouldn't be tired when we got to where we were going.

I peeked over at Nny and Danielle, making sure I couldn't be seen. Danielle was asleep, and Nny was scratching his nail along the wall next to him, looking very weird, but sorta bored.

Danielle looked pretty. She had dark circles comin' in under her eyes, but I hoped that those would go away so she wouldn't look like Nny. Her hair was a little messy, but she still looked pretty. Much prettier than Mommy. Mommy always had messed up hair, and she wouldn't let me get to close to her. I forgot her face a while before she left. One time, after Daddy went to bed and Mommy had been asleep for a long time, I got up and try to look for pictures of Mommy and Daddy before I was born. There weren't any pictures after that, like they had just forgotten to take them. I found one in a big photo book and looked at it all night.

Mommy had long curly red hair and she was smiling a lot. Daddy had his arm around her tummy and He had short black hair and glasses and a little beard hair and he was smiling too. They were at a park or something, and the fall-colored leaves were on the ground around them. They looked so happy, and at first, I thought that we had a picture of some other people. My daddy found me in the morning and took the picture away, calling me a rotten brat. I wasn't sure what I had done, but he burned the picture with his cigarette and told me to go away.

Now, they were gone. At first, I was sad. Really sad. Danielle tried to help and I was mean to her. She kept trying to help me and soon I felt better. Danielle seemed like more than just Nny's friend now, like she was doin' so much to be nice to me, and so Nny would like her like I did, I made them sit together. They weren't yelling, but they weren't smiling neither. I was glad, 'cause Nny never smiled without thinking something scary or bad.

I wonder if I did anything to change anything.

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I dreamed of the house on the train. Granddad wasn't there, but dying trees and dead brown grass surrounded the house. The sky was dark and the air was cold, but the house shined through it. I was inside before I took a step, but something was wrong. There was a dripping sound. I looked up at the high ceiling, and my eyes widened. The ceiling was slowly, one trickle at a time, dripping blood. The carpet separated under me and I was sucked into the dark abyss.

All around me, it was dark and the air in my lungs seemed to have frozen. Nothing came in. Nothing came out. My eyes could only look ahead, but I could still think. I was aware of time, and it seemed to go by without me. I couldn't even panic.

I woke up drowsier than before I had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and yawned softly, wondering where we were.

"Nny?"

He turned to me, and I looked like he had been scratching the wall with his fingernails for a long time.

"You're awake."

"Mm hm. Are we almost there?" I asked him tiredly.

"I don't know. Look out the window and you tell me."

He leaned back a little and I looked out. We had passed through the fields and we were passing through the town I recognized all too well.

"Yep." I sighed. "We're here. My hometown. God awful place it is."

Nny looked out the window and turned back to me looking skeptical, but as always, the angry never left.

"You have some issues with the place?"

"You would too if you lived in the home I did until I lived with my Granddad."

Nny didn't ask any more questions, but he did look like he was thinking about what I had said. He didn't do anything until we pulled into the station. I got up and went to Squee. He had Schmee in one arm and the other reached up to me. I smiled and picked him up, but by the time I stood up again, I didn't notice that Nny had reached up to the luggage rack and was getting Squee's bag. I stood silently, not moving at all with my back to him until he moved from the shelf.

I exhaled and I could feel my heart beating way too fast for any comfort of any kind. I felt scared, but at the same time uneasy. Nny was never that close to me before. I couldn't breath, but I didn't feel as if he was going to kill me. I always had that fear in my head, but this was different. I felt as if the thing that had just happened made me feel frozen. Not out of the fear, but I couldn't place the feeling.

We walked off of the train and Nny tilted his head, cracking his neck loudly.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. He seemed annoyed.

"Up the road a ways. It's just up the hill from there."

Squee squirmed off of my front and moved down to the ground, holding my hand. We all walked together to Granddad's house. We passed a lot of places I recognized.

"Danielle? Danielle Foreman? Is that you!?" someone shouted.

"Son of a bitch…" I said under my breath. Nny turned his head and frowned.

"Mrs. Romano…What's up?" I sighed, putting on a happy face.

"Is that any way to greet me after you've been gone for three months? Come here you!'

"Oh no, there really no need to-"

She pulled me into a death hug, squeezing the life out of me slowly and painfully. Nny looked horrified that he might be next. Squee looked more scared than usual. Mrs. Romano dropped me and turned to him.

"Well hello there! Aren't you just the cutest thi-"

"Sqquuuuueeeeee!!"

I was guessing that that was Squee, and I also guessed that that was how he got his nickname from Nny. I would have looked but I couldn't stop coughing on the ground. Squee ran over to Nny and hid behind him. She turned to Nny and stared for a moment.

"Danielle, who is this?"

I caught my breath, trying to stand.

"Mrs. Romano, this is…Johnny. Johnny C."

"I see. Well it's nice to meet you, she said, holding out her hands lovingly. Nny looked like he was going to protest, but she pulled him into a hug.

I was ready to run.

Nny reached his knife around in pain, ready to stab blindly. I waved my hands around frantically, pleading silently for him to not hurt her. He flinched and his eyes twitched, but he put the knife away.

She let go of him, not knowing that I had saved her life from certain impending pain and a horrible death. She set her sights on Squee again.

"And what's this young man's name?"

"Todd. His name is Todd."

"Well hello Todd-"

"Sqquuuuueeeeee!!"

"Please Mrs. Romano, he doesn't like to be touched. Neither does Johnny actually…" I told her.

"Oh well, I'm very sorry. I should let you get on with your business."

"Thank you!!" I shouted. "Uh…I mean, thanks, we do have to get going."

I grabbed Squee's hand and we all walked away quickly. We would be at my house soon enough, and I'm pretty sure Nny was ready to kill somebody, and I was just hoping he wouldn't choose me.

**Mrs. Romano's P.O.V (**for some strange reason**)**

"Well Hank, it seems Danielle has brought someone home. He seems a little strange, but Danielle's smarter than that. There was a young boy with her as well. It can't be hers. he's much too old, at least five. Five years ago, she was here the whole year. Don't you think that's strange honey? I coudn't imagine-"

"Damn it Gloria, you didn't tell her! How could you put her in danger like that?" My husband yelled.

"If I told her, she would just cause trouble if she knew. You know how she gets about her father. If she knew that he was out of prison, she would just run into him sooner or later. It's best if she just laid low until she goes away again."

"You have the fuzziest logic I've ever seen woman."


	12. Home

**Danielle's P.O.V**

The house was there, in all its simplistic glory. I looked at it from outside, admiring it.

"This is it." I said, filling up with pride. "The best place in the whole universe."

"It looks a little-"

"Hey. I didn't say the nicest or the newest."

Nny looked at it again, his hands in his pockets.

'I was going to say quiet. Let's get inside."

For once, I didn't mind Nny bossing me around. I was thinking the same thing. I led my…family…whatever into the house I grew up in.

The ceilings were as high as they used to be. The staircase was as long as it always had been. The furniture was in the same place as it had been since the day I arrived as a child with the police. No matter how hard I looked it was the same house, yet I felt the same feeling as I always did. Utter happiness and comfort.

"It's nice." said a small voice. I looked down to see Squee, looking around with wide eyes. He looked exactly like I did when I saw this big place. I smiled warmly at him.

"Yup. Let's find you two some rooms before I forget."

I led them up the long stairs to the extra rooms. I moved down the hall and opened the second door on the right.

"Squee, this is your room."

His eyes went even wider as he looked at his home away from home. The bed was big enough for four Squee's and the room was clean and bigger than the room at his house. Like all the bedrooms, his had a personal bathroom attached to it.He headed straight for the bed and climbed up onto it, feeling the sheets in his hands.

"You like it?" I asked him, happy that he seemed to. He nodded and flopped down on the pillows playfully. Nny looked around and nodded in approval. It was approval I wasn't looking for, but I was happy to have it anyway.

"I'm gonna show Nny his room now. You stay here and get comfortable, okay?"

Squee answered by putting Schmee on the pillow and fluffing the other gently. I closed the door and started for the next room, Nny close behind.

"So this is all yours…" he said, looking around skittishly. I took it he had trouble adjusting to new places.

"Yeah. I inherited this place from my Granddad when I was younger. I live alone here, but it's not so bad."

He didn't say anything after that. I stopped in front of the third door on the right.

"You can stay here if you want to."

The room was a good size, nothing really bad about it. It was not as sunshiny as Squee's room, but not really dark. The sheet's and curtains were a light red, and the bedding was a cream color. The bed was a little bigger than Squee's. He looked around the room, keeping quiet and to himself As I thought of the bed, I remembered.

Johnny doesn't sleep.

"There are lots of places in the house for things to do." I said as he put his coat on the bed. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Downstairs, I showed him the rooms that he could keep himself busy in when he was…not sleeping. I opened the door to the sitting room, revealing everything inside. There was a medium-sized TV, two couches, and a computer Granddad sometimes used.

"There's also a pool outside and a place to have fun in the basement."

His ears seemed to perk at the word 'basement' and he looked around the sitting room.

"Is the basement as sun-drenched as the rest of the house?" he asked with a look on his face.

"It's a lot darker than up here."

He moved to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV. I was happy. He didn't seem angry or suspicious at anything like he usually was. For the first time, Johnny looked…well…at ease.

I took attention to my green sweater.

'How long have I been wearing this? It's at least been a week. I need to change."

"I'll be back." I told him. He didn't pay attention and started to become more content with the show he was watching. I went upstairs to my room and rifled through my dresser for something else to wear, then headed to my bathroom for a much-deserved shower.

**Nny's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure what to think of this house. It was big, that's for sure, but it seemed weird. The girl lived by herself, but this house was big enough for a family of at least twelve. The house seemed lonely, but at least there was nothing living in the walls. No figurines telling me what to do. Not even a dead rabbit telling me what's what. This was a great place to live, and we were never leaving. But there was no way I was going in that pool.

I flipped around the channels, mostly looking at commercials, when the girl came back. She had changed into a yellow sundress and white sandals. For someone who was so messed up and confusing, she looked innocent in that. I turned back to the TV, bored. She sat down on the other couch, putting her chin in her hand and leaning on the armrest. She was looking bored herself. I was getting back to the TV when I noticed something. Some were faint, some were apparent, but on her skin, there were scars.

Scars and burns were all along her arms and back. You couldn't see some of them without really looking, but others were large and pinkish, like the skin was just gone at one point. She was an abused child.

'No surprise there really…' I thought. 'She's always flinching, she doesn't like me yelling, she's always connected to Squee when he's upset…I wonder if her parents got what they deserved?"

My thoughts drifted off as we sat, watching the show I had stopped on, "**Fast Animals, Slow Children**".Other people's pain sure was funny when mauling was involved.

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I felt a lot cleaner now that I was in some new clothes and had taken a shower. I was feeling a little strange watching kids get attacked by cheetahs. The doorbell rang twice, and I got up and headed for the front door. I wondered if it was Mrs. Romano. I could only hope that 1, she was bringing pie and 2, that Nny wouldn't kill her.

I opened the door and found someone I wasn't expecting to see. He was standing there, waiting for something. I didn't know what to do, except grasp the door with both hands and look at him.

"Hi Danielle."

"…Nathan?"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!! !! !! It was expected since I've been hinting it for...like...five chapters...duh. No, not duh...just...duh...wait for the next chapter for the drama. Nny meets Nathan and another guest.** _Blood bath _**Just kidding. There will be drama though.**

**Later Days**


	13. Games

**Danielle's P.O.V**

Sure enough, I was looking right at Nathan. He looked a little different than when I had last seen him two years ago. His shoulder-length reddish-brown hair that had once been in a short ponytail had been cut to the sides of his head in a wispy look. He had grown a small soul patch on his chin, making him look older. His eyes were the same brown they always were, but they looked different. They were clouded over with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Nathan…what are you…hi!" I said, putting on a smile. I didn't really know what to feel.

"Danielle…It's…it's so good to see you!" he said nervously.

"You too. What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked him, suspecting something. Nobody ever came to this town.

"Not much. Mainly to see you…" he said, looking straight at me. At my eyes. I could feel my face get warm. He always acted like that, and I never knew how to respond. I just stood there for a moment before I realized he was still standing outside.

"Uh, come on in." I said, moving out of his way, forgetting the man inside sitting on my couch. He did come in, and he kept looking at me. I couldn't help but feel strange. It always embarrassed me to get this much attention from someone.

"Nathan, what's wrong? Why are you-"

He reached around my neck with his arms, dropping his bag and holding me close. I stiffened a little. I never really got used to his hugs. To anyone's hugs really, apart from Squee's. I did sink into it and reached around his shoulders, hugging him back. I was feeling something, something strange that I had felt with him before.

**Nny's P.O.V**

As the last child was picked out of the water by a shark, the show ended and I got curious as to where the girl had gone.

'The doorbell rang, didn't it?' I asked myself. I peered out into the foyer to see who was there. What I saw made me feel…strange. And angry.

There was a man hugging the girl. And she was hugging him back.

She saw me looking and her eyes showed fear. She nudged for him to let her go and he responded, still looking at her. He looked so fucking stupid…standing there, acting like this girl was the center of his universe. His eyes caught sight of me and he froze.

Yet another person…come to ruin the life I had created.

"Nny…hi."

She was acting like she wasn't expecting me to interrupt her good time.

"Nny, this is Nathan." she said simply. The stupid guy just kept on looking at me, trying to figure out my game, I guess.

"Who is…who is he?" the guy asked.

"That's Nny. He's my…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She probably didn't know how. I didn't either. The guy looked confused.

"Well…Nice to meet you Nny." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake it.

Like hell I was.

I ignored him and went back to the TV when Squee came to the top of the stairs. I stopped and looked to him, sitting down. The girl and the guy noticed him too. Squee was rubbing his eyes and his face looked sad.

"What's the matter Squee?" she asked him. The guy looked like he was wondering about Squee too.

"…I'm tired…can you-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying before he tripped suddenly.

**Nathan's P.O.V** **(the first, yay!)**

The dark guy…Nny…was he…Danielle's boyfriend?

"That's Nny. He's my…" she stopped, looking strangely at Nny, then taking an interest in the floor. I looked back at the man who hadn't stopped glaring since I laid eyes on him. Did he always glare at people? I decided to be the one to make the first move.

"Well…Nice to meet you Nny." I held out my hand for him to shake it. He looked angrier and didn't return the gesture. I awkwardly moved my hand to my side. Nny walked away, not speaking.

This guy was strange…he looked so dark and brooding, the total opposite of Danielle. She was beautiful, understanding, supportive, bright, I could go on…but this guy…he couldn't love her the way I did. I loved her, and that was that.

Danielle was looking up the top of the stairs, and I soon did too. There was a little boy there, holding a worn teddy bear and rubbing his eyes. He had short, dark hair and pale skin…Just like…

The kid looked like Nny.

My heart stopped when I thought that. Danielle couldn't have a child with that man…but this kid looked to be six or so. I knew Danielle two years ago. She couldn't have been lying to me…could she?

"What's the matter Squee?" she asked the boy.

"…I'm tired…can you-"

The kid took a step too soon and tripped. A look of pure fear and horror was spread on Danielle's face. Everything was in slow motion, I couldn't move. The boy just fell, his eyes wide and screaming. I just felt terrified. I didn't see the man named Nny run to the stairs, flip over onto his back, catching the boy and sliding on the floor with him in his arms.

Time returned to normal and the boy was crying and whimpering. Danielle sunk down almost instantly and reached for the boy. He ran crying into her arms. She was crying too. She must have had a flash from her past from when her grandfather died…

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I felt so scared…Squee almost crashed to the bottom of the stairs, the same way Granddad died. Squee was so tiny and fragile…I couldn't let go of him…I felt like if I did, he would fall to pieces in my arms. He whimpered, and I held him close. A little voice was nagging me in the back of my head.

_Everyone is seeing you cry. Stop it! Stop it right now!!_

I couldn't control it. I wanted to stop crying, but something kept me from that. No sound came out, but tears definitely did. I sat there, holding him, even though it probably was supposed to be the other way around.

* * *

I did stop though. Squee had gotten over his fall, and I felt like I did too. Almost. Nny was looking at me. He didn't look weirdly at me, he didn't even look angry. He just looked like he had been waiting for the end, with a flicker of surprise. Mostly he just looked tired.

"Are you okay Danielle?" Nathan asked, crouching down and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm good…Squee? Are you alright?" I said, feeling his big bright eyes on me. He nodded, looking more concerned for me than himself.

"Danielle? I'm sorry! Did I make you cry? Don't cry! I'm okay!" he said, putting on a brave face.

Those were almost the exact words I said to Granddad when he cried. I shook away the feelings coming on and turned to Nny, who was looking bored and glaring at the ceiling for some reason.

"Nny?"

His attention turned to me, not really showing any feelings on his face like always.

"Thank you…" I said, putting my forehead on Squee's. Nny sighed through his nose and moved back to the TV. I smiled lightly, not letting anyone see it.

"Nathan. I'm going to get Squee settled into bed. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

I picked Squee up and headed up the stairs, Squee looking up at me the whole time.

**Nny's P.O.V**

A new show was starting when that guy came into the room and decided to become the whiny inquisitive little…**bitch** I knew he was when I first saw him…two minutes ago.

"Who are you?" he asked sitting down across from me.

I looked glared at him, letting his question sink in.

"I, my good man, am Johnny C. I am also called Nny. I'm just…your new friend…nice to meet you." I said, keeping a solemn face. "Who are you?"

"An old friend…Really none of your business."

The air grew thicker with tension.

"You did a good job saving that boy. Danielle seemed happy that you did what you did, even though he would have been fine. Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged, not caring. What was he getting at?

He sighed, getting more annoyed with me.

"Her grandfather died falling down those stairs. She saw what happened to the boy and had a breakdown of sorts."

I knew more about her now, and why she acted so sad instead of happy that Squee was active and unharmed.

"The girl is strange sometimes…" I said simply. He got mad at me.

"Look, cut the crap, okay? I'm here because I love the girl upstairs. Who is she to you?"

I decided to mess with him. I smiled widely, looking at him with the most suggestive face I could muster.

"What do you think I am to her?"

His face went pale, but he shook it off, trying to remain collected and in control.

This was going to be fun.

"Who's the little boy? Squee, was it? What is Danielle to him?"

"…A mother."

I was telling the truth, and by the look on his face, I'd guess that's what he thought.

"I know you're lying…Danielle is too…too wonderful to be with someone like you!!"

Everything froze.

"What did you just say?" I said, calmly.

"Danielle is the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful girl in the world!! You're a dark, brooding, self-absorbed…_**freak**_!!"

'Now he dies.'

I shot across the room, knives in hand, pinning him against his chair. I glowered down upon his truley ugly face.

"_Say that __**again**__…"_

He smiled and did something I didn't expect.

He raised his foot and kicked my chest, tossing me away a few feet. I landed crouched and poised to attack again.

He smiled, holding up one of my knives. I looked at my hand, seeing it's sudden disappearance.

"**LITTLE THIEF**!!" I yelled, venom in my voice.

"I knew it! Danielle would never go for someone as crazy as you!! Not willingly anyway!" he smirked, holding the knife in an attacking pose. "You must've convinced her you were otherwise!! What did you tell her? That you were just misunderstood? Lonely? Yeah right!! Lonely enough to get her in the sack!! To poison her with your child and sweet lies!!"

"_**WHAT KIND OF SHIT ARE YOU SPOUTING!? **_I would never touch her!! You're too _**FUCKING**_ caught up in your little fantasies to notice _**she can't be **__**touched**_!! I can't stand her!! You're just pissy she dumped you the first chance she could!! It's so obvious you're just _**pining**_ for her. It's disgusting!!"

He glared even harder than I thought possible. I had hit the nail on the head.

Which was lucky, 'cause I was just guessin'.

"_**Bring it**_ freak!!"

I clung to the ground, running at him at top speed. He jumped up to the top of the chair and slashed down. I moved left, stabbing up blindly. He jumped over me, catching off guard from behind. I stabbed for his head, but he ducked and turned the knife sideways, going up through my arms and cutting my face.

I froze (probably the worst move in a fight…) and reached to my face, feeling my blood on my hand from an injury caused by **my** knife.

I lost it.

I grabbed him by the neck, shoving him to the floor, sitting on his chest, my legs pinning down his arms. I raised my knife in a rage, blood dripping in front of my eye and slammed down. The knife was inches from his face…

"**Johnny**!!"

Again I froze, turning to the doorway. The girl was there, a look of terror on her face.

"Well…_shit_."

* * *

**Well, good news! My mom's heart surgery went well, and I went to Wolfy's birthday party!! It was so much fun!! Wolfy-a.k.a-Wolf of the Oblivion-did a great job, and I had a great time. I gave Wolfy an Invader Zim dvd, and I hope it is enjoyed!!**


	14. Someone Should Be

**Johnny's P.O.V**

She was standing there.

Yep. I was attacking the little bitchy guy who she was hugging.

He did slice my cheek though.

"Nny…what are you doing!?" she said faintly, catching herself on the doorway.

"Danielle!!" the guy shouted. "He just jumped me!"

He was telling the truth, but he started it.

"He started it."

Told you.

"What…What happened Nny?"

"He made fun of me, and we tried to fight to the death."

A little blunt, but again, true.

"Nathan…you made fun of him?"

The guy seemed dumbstruck, but I wasn't going to complain. She did take my side over the bitch's.

She held her head, leaning against the doorway. I didn't put my knife away, in case the bitch wanted a second round. I wasn't done with him…

"Nny! You're bleeding!" she said, coming towards me.

Oh yeah…I was.

"Here, come with me."

When was she one to tell me what to do? Oh well, I nodded and followed her up the stairs, glancing back at his face. It was filled with shock and anger.

I was like a kid at Christmas.

What do those even look like anyway?

* * *

She sat me down in a bathroom on the edge of the tub and reached up into the medicine cabinet.

"Here it is!"

She took a little bottle and poured its stuff on a cotton ball thing.

She caught me off guard and put it on the cut on my face.

"**OW!! THAT FUCKING HURT!!**"

She flinched a little, but put it on again.

"**STOP IT!! FUCK!!**"

"It's only gonna help. Now hold still."

She held my cheek with her hand, applying the stuff with the other. My first thought was to pull away, but something stopped me. The pain was overweighed by the feeling of her hand on my face. I could feel how cold I was in comparison. I counted her fingers by her touch at least ten times.

"There. It's should heal in a week or so."

I didn't say anything.

"Do you want to tell me what happened downstairs?"

"He made fun of me. I told you. I suggest you tell him it would be in your best interest to tell him not to do it again."

Her head sank. I don't really know if she thought about me when that guy showed up, but she was putting everything together in her head.

"He fought back. You saw the cut he planted. Don't put this all on me. If I were you I'd ask him where he learned to fight in the first place."

I left the bathroom, leaving her with my words.

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I had been able to slice the bastards cheek, and he was looking pretty stunned. He reached up to his cheek, feeling the blood on his face. His eyes flared and before I could get away, he grabbed onto my neck, throwing me to the ground, sitting on my chest. I tried to move the knife up to stab him again, but he stomped his legs down on my arms, and I winced, my breath catching in my throat.

He shot the most horrifying look at me, his eyes almost glowing with hatred. The way his head was tilted to look at my face reminded me of a horror movie. Blood dripped over his eye, making it look red for a split second. In that second, I had never felt so scared and angry in my entire life.

He slammed down the knife; it would've gone straight through my head if she hadn't come in.

"**Johnny**!!"

She was in the doorway, and she had saved me.

"Nny…What are you doing!?"

"Danielle!!" I shouted. "He just jumped me!"

I moved as quick as I could to her side, but not wanting to seem like a little boy running to his mom.

"He started it." said the bastard.

Told you.

"What…What happened Nny?"

"He made fun of me, and we tried to fight to the death."

'I didn't make fun of him!! He's the one who did all this to you!! Don't believe him!!' I thought. I wanted to scream it, but I just kept remembering the look on his face when he tried to kill me.

"Nathan…you made fun of him?" she said.

I couldn't believe it. What was that supposed to mean!? She was sticking up for him!?

"Nny! You're bleeding!" she said, moving towards the bastard. He felt his cheek, looking as though he just realized he had been.

"Here, come with me." Danielle said. She led him up the stairs, but for one second, he looked back at me. I couldn't hide how I was feeling. Angry. Betrayed. Worried for Danielle. He saw all of that and grinned evilly. I waited until I couldn't see them and I closed my eyes, slamming my hand into the wall.

"He won't get her…"

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I already knew where Nathan learned to fight. Growing up, Nathan had some hard times with his dad, so when he was twelve, he ran away and got caught up with some bad people…he was forced to learn to kill a man with his bare hands, and it still haunts him to this day.

I can't believe he survived upsetting Nny. I could only think of what would've happened if I hadn't walked in.

A chill ran up my spine and the base of my neck. I couldn't imagine Nathan dead. No one could die in this house again.

"No one will die…"

The silence came back at me full force. I held my head in my hands, seeing the scars on my arms. They were marks of my father, the only things he ever gave me. Not gifts on my birthday or Christmas, not love, not one look of kindness or pride, not a sound sleep from my third birthday and on. Other kids would run to there parents when they picked them up in kindergarten, hugging them and showing them their drawings, show them where they played. My father was, of course, not like that. I looked the scars and marks and one by one, replayed them in my head, touching them, the rough skin and old marks feeling new and tender again.

"Cigarette burn…

…scalding water…

…thrown against the counter…

…slice after I talked to my teacher about him…

…broken beer bottle…

…He pulled me by my hair…

…left me outside when it was cold…

…he enjoyed it…I can still see his sick, twisted grin…

…What did I do wrong?"

I felt heavy inside, but got up anyway…I just wanted everything to be better, like it never was before. Does that make sense? Ah, who cares…

I walked down the hallway, stopping at Squee's door for a moment. He was fast asleep, lying in his bed. Seeing him made me feel better, but I felt something else too…

What kind of person would Squee turn out to be? He was a sweet boy, but he was easily scared, and he had gone through a lot of hell for a five year-old…I wanted him to be a good person when he grew up, so he could find whatever made him happy and live his life…like he wanted to. Maybe he would forget all that happened to him and think this was his life.

I sighed, walking away from the door. I knew that could never turn out to be true. I could remember everything that happened to me in very good detail, and I was younger than he was when it started. He would always remember what happened to him, but I could only hop it wouldn't hurt as much for him when he was older.

Hope is the keyword here.


	15. A Wonder Anyone's Alive

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I walked back downstairs, feeling very depressed. Nny was probably mad at me, and I didn't even want to think of what kind of condition Nathan was in. He was probably scared out of his mind. What did those two fight about anyway? I had a feeling that neither of them was going to tell me.

"What are they doing now?" I asked myself.

I rounded the top of the stairs. No one was there. I started to feel anxious as I walked into the sitting room. No one was there either. I felt panicked. Where did they go? Did they get in another fight? Were they okay? My blood ran cold. Death flashed through my mind, for both of them. My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't push the thoughts away.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Nny.

"I said…hey."

I looked him in the eye, feeling my heartbeat go back to normal speed. He turned his head away, looking at me strangely.

"What's the matter with you? Did somebody fall again?" he said, giving off the feeling that he was making fun of me. Not even wanting to tell him how not funny that was, I looked away, breathing normally again.

Nny turned away, waiting for me to as well.

I pulled myself together, averting my eyes from Nny's gaze. He growled under his breath and walked away, leaving me with my thoughts.

'Why…did I do that? What's up with Nny? All of this is happening today…I don't think I can handle it all.' I laughed solemnly to myself as I thought.

I moved to the sitting room, plopping myself down on the couch. I wondered what was going on with my life.

'All these people…they're bringing up old memories I'd hoped were buried long ago. Now Nathan's back, and he…"

My face heated up, thinking of Nathan and his…feelings towards me. He never actually said them out loud, but they were noticeable. He was always so kind and concerned, always trying to make me feel good. I told him about my grandfather, but nothing before that. I had fun with him, but I never felt normal. I always felt out of place, like my life wasn't supposed to be like that. He tried to make me feel better, but no smile I could muster was ever really from the bottom of my heart.

I got me thinking

…How do I feel about him?

Nathan came to my home. He was fighting with Nny.

Nny seems to really hate him-

The phone rang, making me jump a little. I sighed, laughing lightly at my jumpiness today. I cleared my throat and picked up the phone.

"Foreman residence." I chimed.

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

No answer again. I was getting a little nervous and tense..

"_**Hello**_…" I said, getting more and more annoyed.

"Hello yourself."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this?" I asked, my tone getting madder at this rude person.

"Who do you _**think**_ it is, you little **parasite**?"

I froze.

Only one person ever called me that.

"How are you?" he asked in a sick-twisted way that made my skin crawl.

"How-"

"I escaped. You know what that means…"

I couldn't talk. I felt cold. I was shivering, despite the hot air flowing through the house. The thought of him was paralyzing me. I couldn't stop what was happening to me. I fell to my knees and held my arm. It was so cold…

"Still there? I'm just calling to let you know…you don't have much time now. "

I couldn't breath; the air seemed thicker, like I had to fight to get air.

"Why…why are you…"

"You **know** what you did. I can't get a moments peace knowing you're alive. You got away last time, but now, there's nothing stopping me. Thinking of it now, I wonder how much you've grown thanks to that old bastard. See you tonight, parasite."

There was a dial tone, and I dropped the phone. It clattered against the hard floor.

"No…no…no no no **no no NO NO**!!! He can't come back!! He was supposed to be gone forever!! NO!!! No…."

I sobbed and cried alone on the floor, my mind on the thoughts of him.

My father.

"Why…would anyone allow him to escape?! Why!? Why does he hate me so much!?! I never did anything to him…"

That's when it hit me.

I was going to die.

"He's coming for me…He said it himself, he can't get a moments peace while I'm alive. He'll do it. He'll come into this house…he'll hit me and break me down until he feels better, then he'll keep at it…he'll slice me, stab me, hit me, crush me down until he feels he's rid of his parasite…he'll do anything and everything until I'm dead, and then some…as long as there's a body to beat, he'll prolong it long after I'm dead until he feels he's rid of me finally…"

I sat on the ground, alone in the sitting room, nothing happening.

It was slow and unsure at first, but I was laughing. It didn't stop. Soon the echoes of the laughter were bouncing off the walls, coming back at me, making me feel as if something was laughing with me. Whether encouraging me or taunting me, I wasn't sure.

"He's coming for me…" I chuckled lightly.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Boring.

Besides the fight with the bitch earlier, and my most agonizing medication, nothing was going on in this big empty house.

Then, there was the girl's voice coming from the sitting room. It sounded panicked and scared.

'What's going on now?' I thought. I snuck around to the wall in front of the sitting room, listening in.

"Why…why are you…"

There was a pause, but then I heard something hit the floor. Then she started screaming.

"No…no…no no no **no no NO NO**!!! He can't come back!! He was supposed to be gone forever!! NO!!! No…."

What the hell was she talking about? I heard her start to cry. I groaned as silently as possible, walking away.

"Why…would anyone allow him to escape?! Why!? Why does he hate me so much!?! I never did anything to him…"

Did anything to who?

Her voice became panicked, and I couldn't pull away.

"He's coming for me…He said it himself, he can't get a moments peace while I'm alive. He'll do it. He'll come into this house…he'll hit me and break me down until he feels better, then he'll keep at it…he'll slice me, stab me, hit me, crush me down until he feels he's rid of his parasite…he'll do anything and everything until I'm dead, and then some…as long as there's a body to beat, he'll prolong it long after I'm dead until he feels he's rid of me finally…"

I was intent on the keywords of that speech, but really still not knowing what was going on.

She started laughing.

A deep howling chuckle that rattled me a little, hearing it come from her. She just kept laughing. I couldn't help myself as I peeked in and saw them.

Her eyes were manically happy, tears flowing down her cheeks as she laughed

"He's coming for me…"

I pulled myself away, thinking.

"Well, that was attention-grabbing…I'm hungry."

**Danielle's P.O.V**

He was coming. He would kill me, of that I was sure of.

But I wasn't letting him get Squee.

I slowly walked up the stairs to Squee's bedroom. The sun was going down, filling the room with an orange glow. I loomed over his sleeping figure, seeing his tiny chest rise and fall with his soft breath. He was clutching that bear of his, the mangy thing. I touched his shoulder and shook it lightly, waking him up. He yawned and looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Danielle?"

I sat down next to him, smiling the best I could.

"Squee, can you do me a favor?"

He just kept looking up at me, nodding softly.

"I'm gonna need you to stay in your room tonight, 'kay?"

He nodded again, but his eyes widened for some reason. He pressed his ear to his bear and looked up at me.

"Schmee says you shouldn't do it."

I froze.

"What was that?"

"Schmee says don't do it. Schmee says funny things sometimes."

I just smiled. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. His eyes were still wide and he hugged the bear tighter.

"Now, don't let anyone in this room unless they know the password."

"What password?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, and then I leaned down in his ear.

"Chocolate chip cupcakes." I whispered.

* * *

I shut the door behind me and went down to the kitchen to find something to fight with.

"Maybe a meat cleaver...or is that too cliché?" I laughed.


	16. Talking Rocks and Hitting Doors

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this is so put off. I had a crappy holiday, but now I'm back! Hoo-YAH!!!!! I just wanted to wish you a belated holiday! And welcome to the new year. Enjoy it now, the world ends in 2012...Heh heh...I kid...**

I do not own JTHM, Jhonen Vasquez does, that awesome guy...

**Danielle's P.O.V**

He would walk through that door and he would kill me.

He didn't know about Squee, and he didn't have any reason to scour the house, and Squee had been informed of the password, plus I locked the door.

Now, I had to visit him one last time before I died. The reason I came out to this house.

I trudged up the hill in the orange glow, the stars coming out, pushing any thoughts of Nathan or Nny or Squee aside, and for the first time since I was chained up in a basement, I thought about the one thing that so many selfish people I had met and thought as horrible people **thought** about so often and I didn't. Themselves.

Myself.

A steady dark blue color settling in the sky, I counted the two hundred and eighty-six steps up the hill and on the grass, the seventy-six past the headstones, and lastly, the three in front of my destination as my breath escaped me.

I sat on the grass of my grandfather's grave, reading the words I had seen so many times before, but it seemed not enough lately.

**Marshal Woodrow**

_**Caring Husband, Father, Grandfather**_

_**He will be missed**_

_**1931-2003**_

The words etched into the headstone were the only things that were left to my grandfather. I missed him terribly, but he was dead. And that was that.

"Oh, what to tell you Granddad? I haven't seen you in a while…"

The silence was agitating. I twitched nervously and shifted in my place.

"Well, so far in the last week or so, I've been assaulted, kidnapped, took in a kid,- Oh, Granddad, you'd love Squee. Todd. He's the sweetest thing…"

Just…more silence.

"I want you to know that my father is coming back to kill me, so I'll be seeing you soon, assuming I'm not going to hell. I can't think of anything I could have done…but…I was wondering…When I die, could you send someone to watch over Squee? You've probably got a better word in with God than I do. His parents abandoned him, and he's not doing so well…He still has Nny, but-Oh, Nny. Granddad, Nny's the guy that kidnapped me-but he saved me from the people who were assaulting me. He's a good enough guy. He has some problems…He kills people, he yells, he broods…he kind of reminds me of…uh…Dad…but, he watches over me, he let me into his house-well, after chaining me up in his basement, but that's beside the point…He helped me get here to see you. Then Nathan showed up-Oh, Nathan…he's a guy I met a couple of years ago. He's pretty nice, but he…he likes me-I mean **really **likes me. You said that boys were nothing but trouble…I'm…starting to think you were right." I laughed.

I had to catch my breath after all that nonstop talking. I glared at the headstone that was having so much fun at keeping me with my words.

"Snap out of it Danielle…It's a rock. It can't help you…"

I stood up and walked back to the house, not bothering to count my steps this time. I was too upset.

For years that man had given me comfort, now, like I said before, he was dead. He could never again be the man who raised me, who cared for me, could never see me again. Maybe if a heaven existed, it was probably just for the people who wanted to be there. Granddad was kindly, but he was tough and a military man. He would probably have been kicked out of heaven already and was playing poker with Satan right as I sat on his grave. He liked poker. He was probably winning too.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I was rifling through the fridge, seeing there was nothing in the fridge. The girl must have cleaned it out recently. Why? I growled a little under my breath, my stomach feeling like it was going to collapse into itself. I wonder if I would explode.

I saw the girl walking down the stairs, probably from checking on Squee. She looked different. She didn't have the hysterical tears anymore, but her face looked empty and nervous. She walked right past me and out the door. It felt weird. Not the passing me part, but the out the door part. For so long, she'd been afraid to go past any doors, she had been by my side, she asked to leave to visit somebody's grave-I forget who-and now, she was leaving on her own.

"Something must've happened…"

I remembered the phone call from earlier, and then what she said.

_**No…no…no no no no no NO NO!!! He can't come back!! He was supposed to be gone forever!! NO!!! No…**_

**_He's coming for me…_**

"Who? Then, she laughed…something's going on here…I'll ask Squee."

I walked up the stairs, to the door of Squee's room and turned the handle. It was stuck.

I turned it again, this time with more force.

It wasn't just stuck.

It was locked.

I hit the door hard with my fist. It wouldn't budge.

"Squee. **Open the door**."

It was silent.

I thumped the door with my head, my eyes straining with rage. I laid it there for a while.

"_Password_." The tiniest voice said. It was Squee.

'What does he mean **password**?' I thought.

"A **password**?" I asked him through the door.

It was silent again. I thumped my fist on the door.

"**A password?**" I asked again, more forcefully.

"…I nodded."

This boy was very frustrating sometimes.

"Danielle told me not to let anyone in unless they know the password…sorry Nny."

I thought back to the girl's words again.

'Something is going on…' I thought.

"What's the password Squee?"

Silence.

"Squee…**what…is…the password?"**

"I…I can't tell you."

I growled loudly, hitting my fist on the wall beside the door. My mind was racing when an idea made it's way into my head.

"Squee, did she say anything else before she left?"

"…No..."

I groaned to the point it was almost a scream.

"…but Schmee did…."

I froze.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"…He told Danielle 'Don't do it.'"

"Don't do **what**?"

"I-oan-no…"

I tried to block the anger rising to my throat.

"Could you ask him?" I said, my voice shaking.

There was a pause, and then he spoke up.

"Schmee says that a man is coming to hurt her, and that the curtains in my room would look very pretty with fire on them."

I was confused.

"So, what shouldn't she do?"

Another pause.

"Schmee won't say..."

I thought about everything I had heard.

Someone, after the girl? Why? She did seem pretty panicked.

"Then she kissed my head and left…then I fell back asleep."

I was confused again.

The girl never got too close to Squee. She stopped cautiously at a hug every once in a while. She didn't just give him a kiss.

The phone call.

The screaming.

_**No…no…no no no no no NO NO!!! He can't come back!! He was supposed to be gone forever!! NO!!! No…**_

This guy? Gone forever, now he's coming back.

_**He's coming for me…**_

Coming back for her…

The scars.

That kiss.

It was for a goodbye.


	17. By a Dryer

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I hit my head back against a dryer, feeling the rage seep back into me. Where did that asshole get off, stealing Danielle from me? She…had his kid…he…did that to her…

I felt like vomiting. He had…_**sex**_ with the poor, innocent girl I treasured so dearly. Just thinking of that word and the two of them made breathing harder, my hands shook with anger…I hit my head back again and sat there.

When would it end?

When would the thought of her make me think of the two of us, and not the two of them? She was always perfect…

_I had just escaped my mob family, relocating and paying my debts. Not before a severe beating from Papa Mick's muscle. I moved to a little town and applied for a job at a café, hoping to save some money up, maybe for art school. An artist like me could use some formal training._

_A girl at table six ordered a small glass of iced tea and a chocolate chip cupcake. I just finished brewing a pot of coffee for the lunch rush when my friend and coworker Jeff pulled me aside._

_"Nate, check out the chick at table six!" he said, grabbing me around me shoulders discretely. I peered past him and saw her. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved, despite how hot it was out this summer, long khaki pants and flip-flops. She was reading a book with here legs crossed, pushing her hair back behind her ear. It was short and brown, and her eyes, glazed over as she was reading looked green and brown as they swiveled back and forth. My breath caught in my throat._

_She was…cute._

_Now, most of the women that mobsters hung around were usually all the same. Pretty trashy, slept with a higher-up for protection, money, recognition, a lot of things, but they were all the same. This girl seemed…better._

_It was not the way she dressed, or the way she looked, or how she held herself. I couldn't place it._

_Jeff, seeing my reaction, nudged me and snapped me out of whatever kind of trance I was in. I shook my head and went back to pouring coffee._

_"Dude, what was that?" he asked me._

_"What was what?" I asked, playing innocent._

_"You know. That look. You're totally crushing on her." He said, thinking he was slick._

_"A little." I said, grinning slightly._

_"Well, dude, here's her order. Go talk to her."_

_"Wh-what!?" I stuttered. What was he thinking? I couldn't just go up to a girl and hope she would instantly fall for me. Life just didn't work that way. She looked like the type of girl who only went out with brainy guys with British accents, or college professors. Not with guys like me, no money, a crappy little job, no college degree, didn't even talk to his parents anymore. I didn't even floss as much as I should. Okay, ever, but who flosses, honestly?_

_He shoved the iced tea and chocolate chip cupcake into my arms and winked at me. I felt the little twinge of agitation that Jeff always caused me, thinking things like, 'His hair is stupid.' Or 'Who winks anymore?'. I sucked it up and set out to her table._

_She didn't notice me at first, her eyes still on the book she was reading. I shifted a little and the sudden movement must've caught her eye. She jumped a little in her seat, then, realizing what she had done, her face turned red and she looked down to her feet._

_"Your order Miss." I said, cautiously, not wanting to scare her again. She was awfully jumpy._

_"Thank you…" she said, just above a whisper. For some reason, I felt for the girl. Why? No idea._

_"Is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked her, wishing to say more than the trained restaurant monkey regime was ordered to._

_"No thank you." she said, taking a sip of her tea, her eyes turned down. I felt a little pang in my chest, thinking she didn't approve of me. Well, why should she? She didn't even know my name, nor did I know hers. She didn't know me, vise versa. For a moment, I thought as I walked back to the counter, I wished I had more courage to talk to her._

_"Well?" Jeff asked me as I walked back to my place behind the workstation._

_"Nothing happened. What were you expecting?" I asked him bitterly._

_"You didn't even make a move? Oh Nate, you're never gonna get anywhere with that attitude..." He said, shaking his head._

_"Whatever."_

_She left soon after that, long before my shift was over._

_I was walking home that afternoon, going down the not so busy road, wondering what I was going to do next._

_"Well, I've got four dollars, no plans and I'm single. What's a guy too do?" I laughed, if only to amuse myself. I went to the park and took a seat on a bench. It was quiet, save for the cicadas chirping and some kids playing on the equipment. It was humid; I pulled at my collar._

_"Only in summer…"_

_"That'll be $3.75 miss."_

_I heard her. It was her. I could only sit and wonder why she was buying ice cream after she just ate, especially when ice cream was $1.25 a cone and she was ordering three of them._

_"Oh, kids…I forgot, I just ordered some food and I'm all out of money."_

_A duo of groans came from close by._

_Treating kids to ice cream? She needs three seventy-five. The four dollars in my pocket._

_It was fate. Sweet merciful fate has led me to her. I pay for her ice cream, she doesn't get nervous around me, I learn her name…sweet fate…_

_"Excuse me." I said, walking behind her. She turned and saw me, her face getting red and her eyes turning down. She recognized me._

_"If I may."_

_I placed the money on the counter of the ice cream stand, feeling confident for the first time in a long time. She looked up at me for the first time too. Her eyes were full of the shyness I had seen before, but also with a hint of gratefulness._

_"Yay! Thanks mister!" one of the children laughed. They hugged the girl and myself. I smiled, but she…she was smiling so warmly; I could feel it affecting me. I felt nostalgic and my face grew warm. I grabbed the last cone from the vendor, thanking him._

_"I believe this goes to-"_

_It happened, one of the children brushed past me, knocking me foreword suddenly. Before I could register it, the mint chocolate-chip had smashed into her face._

_I froze, my heart leaping up into my throat. I'd done it now. Why?! Now she'd hate me, think of me as a klutz, a choke-up!! I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Then, people would find my mummified remains and say, "It seems to be an ancient spaz." I'm a worthless husk…_

_Then, when it seemed darkest, a laugh reached my ears. She was laughing. The sweetest sound had hit my ears and filled me with relief. It was perfect._

_"I'm sorry," I said, a smile threatening to form on my lips, handing her a napkin from the vendor's stand.. ", I didn't mean to."_

_"That's all right…I know you didn't do it on purpose."_

_She didn't stutter. I could cry from happiness. She wasn't nervous anymore!_

_She wiped up her face, a small smile still on her face._

_"Well, thank you for paying for me, even if one cone did end up wasted…You're that waiter from the café, aren't you?"_

_I knew it! She did recognize me!_

_"Yes, that's me. I got off of work and went for a walk." I told her. She smiled again, and my face got so hot, I thought I'd melt._

_"Well, it was nice to see you again…"_

_I stood there like an idiot until I realized she was waiting for my name._

_"Nathan! My n-names Nathan!" I shouted for some odd reason. Again, I felt like such an idiot. That hole I should have crawled into and died in would have seemed all too inviting if she wasn't still talking to me._

_She just smiled again and we said our farewells. I didn't think I'd have the chance of seeing her anytime soon after that, but sure enough, she came back to the café almost everyday. I couldn't have been happier. Even Jeff started to notice me gaining confidence. I told her everything about me, my ambitions to be an artist, my past with my father and the mob, and she just sat back and accepted me. She told me about her grandfather raising her and how he died. I wanted to ask her why he and not her parents raised her, but she went through enough pain telling me about her grandfather. Plus, I knew what it was like to not get along with a parent._

_We did everything together. But, no matter where we went, I had the fear that Papa Mick would pull around the corner of the street we were walking down and kill us both. I even spotted some of his men once in a while. I just pushed her right along and out of their sights. I made the most of our time together. I drew sketches of her, but only one seemed to mirror her in just the right way. I even tried to kiss her, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. She was my life. Then, she left._

_And I never told her how I felt. Even if Mick hadn't killed me, I still felt dead._

"Now, I've found her again, and that asshole Nny has her in his clutches."

I didn't want to be the corny guy who thinks he's a knight, saving the maiden from the monster or evil overlord who had kidnapped, used and mistreated her…

But that's what he made me into…

What she made me into.

Well, that's AUE chapter 17!! Aren't you happy? I know, most of you aren't really Nathan fans, but he needed his own chapter.

I have some good things to tell you all.

A story has emerged that has really caught my attention.

A Dark Knight fanfiction entitled "**City of Fallen**" by **Gaibriel Minuit Noire**. It only has one word to describe it.

Badass.

It is an OC story, but it isn't romantic. It is just bone-slicingly deep. I love, and it has a sequel in the works.

Read and review it.

Anyone who does and tells me what they think of it shall be given special thanks by me! Because I've really gotten to know Noire as a writer and I think she is very talented.

I won't say that she's superhuman, but if she really was, I wouldn't be surprised.

/s/4617249/1/City_of_Fallen

So go my minions of reading and tiny animals!! Go and read it and I shall love you **FO-EVAH!!!**

Yours truly,

**SmileyPenguin (the smiliest!!!) O_o**


	18. Cleavers No Meat, No Meat Cleavers

**This chapter's not very good, but the next one is sure to satisfy. Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

I could never tell what my dad was thinking as a kid. He always had this glazed over look in his eyes, and it only broke whenever he got…hostile. They were filled with something that makes me sick just thinking about it. Literally sick to my stomach. It was like, the only thing he lived for was to try to keeping me hating and fearing him.

Well Dad, it worked.

Now, for the first time in my life, the only thing I wanted was to kill him.

I was starting to get goose bumps on my skin from a mix of the cold outside and the adrenaline going through my system. I walked in through the front door, closing it quietly behind me, not bothering to lock it.

Now for the weapon.

I moved to the kitchen, pulling open the drawer and pulling out that meat cleaver. I'd need this to kill him. I wouldn't be able to stop dying myself, but I could at least stop that man a little, make it so he could never hurt anyone ever again. I started thinking.

Would I be able to kill him?

I was so afraid of death, but could I kill someone, even if it was the most horrible person in existence? I could still see the scars, even though it had been so long. Could the man who made them be killed.

I hated him, so much so that I wanted him dead. He pushed me and pushed me, but could I push back without dying in cold blood, without being murdered. Why didn't he kill me when I was small? When I had the chance? Why did he want to kill me anyway!? What did I do? Why was I the parasite!?

"What did I do…to make him like this? Was I a bad kid? Did I do something wrong?"

"Danielle!"

It was Nathan. He looked at me kind of weird, and I put the cleaver in the ribbon around the waist of my sundress behind my back. He moved slowly to me, gripping my arms tightly.

"Danielle…I was so worried about you! I couldn't find you **anywhere**!"

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" I mumbled, turning my head away. Why should he worry? I wasn't worth worrying over. I'd be gone soon anyway. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please Danielle, you have to listen to me! I don't think you should here be with this Nny guy! He's killing you. Please!"

What was he talking about? Nny had nothing to do with him. I know that he didn't like Nathan, and Nathan wasn't fond of Nny either.

"Nathan. You need to get out of this house." I told him. I didn't need my father killing him. Now I'd just have to figure out how to get Nny out. He looked devastated at that.

"Danielle, you just don't get it…You can't stay with this guy! He's a-"

He stopped abruptly.

I looked to where he was staring.

My arms.

Damn that sundress…What made me wear it?

"Danielle…those…those scars…"

I could already tell that this wasn't going to go well.

"He…did that to you, didn't he!?"

"Nathan! He didn't-"

"He hurt you! I knew he **must've** been doing something to you…That bastard! I'll kill him! Danielle, I'm so sorry…I should've been able to protect you…I never should've let you out of my sight!"

"Nathan, Nny didn't do this to-"

He must have had enough of just interrupting me, so he did something I knew that he had wanted to do before.

He crashed his lips down onto mine, and stayed there.

My first kiss, being shared with the first man I had ever gotten close to. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether I loved this man or not. He was very special to me, but I was too scared and surprised to move at all, but what should I have done?

But, something in the back of my mind didn't agree with the thought of loving him. What was it?

He pulled away, looking very warmly at me. I didn't say anything.

"Danielle, you know that I would do anything to protect you, right?" he said, pulling me closer. "I love you."

I stood still, and he was still holding onto my arms. What was I supposed to say to him?

That little part of my brain was screaming again, and I realized what it was warning me about.

I was going to die. How could I fall in love, when I was maybe an hour away from death? He said "See you tonight", and night was definitely here judging by the dark outside.

That was, unless I killed my father in the process.

I mean, I was going to die, there was no doubt about that, but I wondered if I could kill him and keep him from hurting anyone I cared about, like Squee, or Nathan, or Nny.

"Danielle? What's wrong? You went all pale."

I know. It's because I realized what I'd have to do.

"Nathan. I know, we've known each other for a long time, and…

He looked at me, in anticipation.

"Nathan…I…I care about you a lot, but I don't know if I can love you."

I said that with as most honesty I could. Right before I hit him in the back of the head

with the cleaver's handle.

His eyes went wide, and I could've sworn he tried to say something before he fell down, unconscious. I knelt over him brushing the hair out of his face.

"Dad'll be here soon. I have to keep you safe Nathan. I'll call your parents if I survive. You need to patch things up with them, it's been a long time since you've seen them…"

I laughed to myself a little.

"You don't want to end up like me and my parents."

Using all my strength, I dragged him outside, hiding him in the pool shed under a tarp. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Let's see…Todd is in his room, Nathan's here…"

I felt a little twinge of fear as the stars were full overhead. He would be here soon.

"Now, that just leaves Nny…"

**Nny's P.O.V**

I almost ran down the stairs. Who in the hell was coming to kill the girl? Why would she knowingly accept death? I was rounding the top of the staircase when I saw them. The bitch and the girl. In the foyer. The bitch had his hands on her arms, looking as fragile as ever. He was such a little-

"Danielle…those…those scars…"

What? Oh, he noticed the scars.

"He…did that to you, didn't he!?"

Who?

"Nathan! He didn't-" she tried to stammer out. But the bitch just kept talking.

"He hurt you! I knew he **must've** been doing something to you…That bastard! I'll kill him! Danielle, I'm so sorry…I should've been able to protect you…I never should've let you out of my sight!"

What was he talking about?! Did he think I gave her those scars? And there was no way in any hell that he could kill me. Uh-uh. **No way.**

"Nathan, Nny didn't do this to-"

Then, the guy did something that I don't think the girl or I was expecting. And the bitch enjoyed every second of her.

He kissed her.

And she stood there. It was the most repulsive thing I'd ever witnessed. But for some reason, I just stood there. My heart was thumping furiously in my ears and I gripped the staircase's railing so hard I thought I heard my fingers crack.

Why did people keep trying to mess with me? I **tried** and _**tried **_to make everything better and I couldn't seem to-**Wait. **They're still talking.

She just stood there, looking surprised to say the least. It made me laugh to myself a little. One, of course she wouldn't know what to do. It seemed to just _stupefy_ her, and they both were quiet.

"Danielle, you know that I would do anything to protect you, right?"

She just kept standing there, looking like she was mulling things over in her head. Why did he need to protect her? I wasn't going to kill her, she'd done nothing wrong. Not yet anyway. Except tell Squee not to listen to me, but I wasn't the boss of him anyway.

Then, she must've thought of something scary, because her eyes were wide, and she looked sick.

"Danielle? What's wrong? You went all pale."

God, he's just the ever-observant one, isn't he?

"It's nothing. I just…Nathan?"

He waited for her response.

"Nathan…I…I care about you a lot, but I don't know if I can love you."

Ouch. That was harsh, especially for the girl. She was the epitome of kind, so why push this bitch away? Though, the crazed laughter earlier could have something to do with it. Not to mention the person coming-Hold on…

She was protecting him.

…So much for the harsh…

Before I could blink, the bitch was on the floor. What the hell just happened? She was holding a cleaver. That's a little cliché, and so much for protecting him…she knelt down by him and touched his head.

So, the guy coming was her dad huh? And the bitch had parental issues. And if she survived? She knew she was going to die, and she was taking all necessary measures to keep everyone safe. Weird.

She pulled him by his arms outside, taking special notice to his head. I stayed in, watching her through the sliding glass door out the back. She was going all out…She had resilience, I'd give her that.

She came back inside and she saw me. Then, she **_finally_** did say something.

"You have to go Nny."

"Why?" I asked. "Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"Don't play games Nny…It's not a good time…" she looked very defensive, and very sad.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

She looked dead at me, looking very pissed off. This was kind of fun.

"I have someone coming over and-"

"Let me guess, Dad's coming over for dinner and you don't want me to embarrass you?"

She froze, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't imagine why you didn't want to tell me about it. You were abused growing up-"

"No."

I looked back to her.

"What did you say?" I said, curious.

"You weren't supposed to know…I'm already weak to you, and I don't need you thinking I can't take care of myself…"

Her eyes were closed and her hands were on her head, and she was trembling.

"I try and try to be strong…so I don't let the people around me get hurt, but I keep letting people get hurt…Squee could've gotten really hurt today with those stairs, the same way Granddad died, and I couldn't save him…You did."

I did catch him, but she didn't stop there.

"And Mom died because I couldn't protect her from my dad…she was the first one he killed, and now, I'm the next one to die. And I tried to hide everyone…Squee's up in his room, Nathan's hidden away, and I can't hide you!! You probably wouldn't have let me hide you…"

She was right there. No way was I getting locked up or hidden in a pool shed. But what exactly did she mean by that?

"You will never go away…You'll be here, and I'm going to die. I don't hate you, but I don't know who you are…I don't know a lot about you, and you know so much about me apparently…I have every reason to hate you, but I don't…"

**Blah blah_ blah_**…Why didn't she hate me? She did have every reason to, and she didn't know about me, but why did I know so much about her? Because I spent so much time observing.

She pulled her head out of her hands and looked at me.

"So will you go now? I need to fight him, and I'll probably die, so please take care of Squee. Just whatever you do…"

She moved a little closer to me.

"Please, if there's a body left, don't let Squee see it."

She was serious. She didn't care that she would die, in fact, she was embracing it. She was just worried about Squee, and to a lesser extent, the bitch.

"I can't make any promises to dead people."

"How nice."

We both turned to the front door, her head twisting quick and mine lulling to the side, at a man. He was covered in dirt, and had a shaven head. Under his jacket I could see a prison uniform.

"Seems my parasite has made a friend." he said, his face twisting into a perverse grin. I looked to the girl, and I had only seen that look once before; when she had flinched after I'd yelled at her. Her hands were shaking as she held the cleaver in her small hands. Hands that didn't look like they should be holding a weapon.

"Well, I found you, so now it's time."

She didn't say anything. She just held the cleaver tighter, looking just as scared.

"You have to pay for what you did."

* * *

**Told you it was a weird chapter, and not the good kind of weird...Next one is guaranteed to satisfy!! It'll be pretty good, just stick around! See you next time!**


	19. Stop Laughing

The man who I could never know as my father. Who could stir old emotions in my head and make my scars burn again. Who stood there, in his prison uniform and shaven head he'd had for some fifteen odd years, and his eyes still cold and misleading. Those hands that lived to make me submit. His eyes leered over me.

"You're…You're here." I managed to say. He just looked at me.

"Oh…Look at you. You're so much bigger now." His eyes moved over to Nny. "And with company no less." he hissed. Nny just stood there. He seemed to be studying him.

"Tell me, you're at that age. You been knocked up yet? Can't leave any loose ends you see." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling the outline of the weapon on my back as it stayed tucked in the ribbon of the dress.

"Oh you stupid little girl. I told you why I was coming. I have to kill you."

Talk about nonchalant. I stayed where I was, looking at him. He seemed to really be enjoying himself, despite the cold glare he was giving me. I looked to Nny again. He just kept looking at him. His eyes kept moving over him, wildly. What was he thinking? That psycho was gonna get himself killed.

"Nny…" I whispered. His head swiveled slowly to me.

"Nny, get out of here. Go up with Squee! Go down to town! I don't care where, just go!"

He looked like he was thinking again. He looked to my father, then to me, then him again. A huge, malicious grin grew on his face and his eyes widened in a crazed way that made me shudder.

"No, I think I'll stay. This ought to be good. And I told you before, you don't tell me what to do."

I sighed. He wasn't going to listen to me, and I was fairly sure he wasn't going to help me. Fair enough, I was going to be the one to kill my father. And if that sick mother**fucker** wasn't going to help me kill him, then he could go to hell.

Now, knowing he'd kill me if I said that, I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, are you two having a little tiff? Tell me sir, who are you?"

Nny stood there, silent. He got silence in response.

"I'm just Johnny C. Mr. Abusive Dad guy. Who are you?"

He laughed at his sick little nickname, and decided to be very open to Nny.

"I am Joseph Foreman, Johnny C. That little worm over there is my supposed child, and she's the one that gave me the chance to wear this most fashionable outfit." he laughed, tugging on his prison uniform.

"Supposed child? That's a very vague." he said, his head tilted a little. What the hell was going on here!? I'd never so much as heard my father carry out a conversion with anyone but my mother and now he was chatting it up with Nny like they were old friends! Well, I guess it's easy to talk to someone when they're just as much of a sociopath and a murderer as you are.

"Well, she's my blood, unfortunately, but I never really cared for her, in any sense of the word. She just popped out of my wife one day and **ruined **_**everything**_**.**"

His eyes were burning on me now. I kept my feet planted firm, but I felt shivers run through me so powerfully, I could only hope he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, a parasite, isn't she?" Nny asked him. **Fuck** him. If he was going to talk about me like that, I should have never even offered him the safe way out of this situation.

"Yes, that's my little nickname for it. Do you know why I chose it?"

He had asked that to Nny, but I knew he wanted me to be the one to know this. He probably could care less about Nny. He probably just liked the conversation.

"Well, once upon a time, I was a simple decent man with very plain tastes, no ambitions, and a normal job. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, I get married to the most beautiful woman in the world, my Maria. Oh how lovely she was…"

I saw Nny make a face at that; he apparently didn't care much for romance. Father continued on undaunted.

"I couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman would take me as her husband. We bought a little house and lived together a time before the wedding, and lived alone for about a year before Maria told me she was pregnant."

"It was wonderful! I couldn't wait to have a beautiful child, one that looked just like Maria, and before you knew it, it came. Only it wasn't what I had hoped."

What? _How_ had I disappointed this man at **birth**?

"Maria got an infection from the delivery, and she was so strong-willed, she never told me about it. For three years, she was silently dying, while she and I were nursing that…**thing** to grow. I loved that child, until my dearest Maria was bedridden. She was horribly skinny and frail, and refused to see a doctor, and you know why?"

Wait, what? Mom was sick? From having me?

"It was so she could continue to raise you. She said that if she was in the hospital, she couldn't see you **grow**. She died so that you could live!!"

He started talking louder and louder, his hands were shaking and he put his head in them to still the trembling. I felt a burning in my throat, learning things I'd never known.

"I began to hate the child, loathe it's existence entirely!! I…I started torturing the child, and there was nothing Maria could do about it, disabled as she was…She started to hate me for hating you!! My dearest Maria **despised** me, and began to hate herself for marrying me!! She told me so!! You were always my parasite, never my child! Your mother was healthy and beautiful until she had you!! Then, I slowly watched her being eaten away as you got bigger! You sucked the life out of her and **I**!! **I** had to make you suffer so she could get better! And in her final moment, do you know what she said!?"

I just stood there, frozen. I was the reason…that she died?

"Just before she went, she told me-'You can't hurt her anymore. I have to keep my baby alive, so I can see her grow up happy and healthy, so she can be here long after I'm gone.'

"That killed me!" He teased. "She wanted you to be alive, when you were the one killing her!! I thought she wanted to be with me forever. But all she cared about was you!! I loved her, but I let her have her last wish! I killed her, so she couldn't see you grow up! I wanted you to die, to never grow up like her, to never look like her!!"

He was smiling, looking at me, his horribly devoid eyes looking me over.

"And you know what? You did grow up, thanks to her father! And you do look like her!! You look like my dear, sweet Maria!! And she's dead because of you!!"

"**Stop it!!!**" I screamed. "You killed her you bastard!! It's your fault she's dead, **not mine!!! It's your fault!!!**"

"Oh, don't go passing the blame, you little bastard. I know what'll cheer you up. How's about I tell you how I killed her?"

"**Stop it!**"

"First, i slapped her across the face and stabbed her in the chest, but that was the easy part. You can't imagine how much blood there was!"

"**STOP IT!!!!**" I tried to cover my ears.

"Then I cut around her face a little. Did you hear the screams? Her arms were so skinny, so easy to cut through-"

"**STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!**"

"Oh come now, we need to connect more! Maybe I should tell you what her insides looked like."

I sank to my knees, crying harder than I ever had in my life. I never saw her body after, and the funeral was closed casket. But everything he was saying was painting a clear picture in my head. He couldn't be forgiven. I grabbed the cleaver and stood still, my body shaking, thinking of what he did to her…What I did to her…

"You're going to try and kill me?" he snickered. "A little bastard child like you!?" He started laughing so hard, it pissed me off with every breath he took.

"Stop it!!" I screamed. "Stop **laughing** at me!!"

"Why should I? I have to pay you back for all the damage you caused, you insolent little shit."

"It's **YOUR FAULT!!!!**"

I leapt at him, holding the cleaver high. I almost pushed it down into his shoulder, when he caught my arm.

He stabbed my stomach. I looked down to see the yellow fabric of my dress being covered in a warm red.

I didn't feel anything at first. The room went silent, even though I could see my dad laughing. I felt the thumping of my heart in my ears, pounding so hard…

As my eyes started to waver, I could see Nny, standing against the wall. His eyes looked normal; big and searching, but something else was there. Something I hadn't seen before. It looked like…

A mixture of fear…and pleasure. Like so many chills were running up his spine from the mixed emotions, spilling out as I bled out onto the tile floor. I felt to angry and too tired…

'I was supposed to kill him…' I thought, feeling my dad kick me in my side. 'It's not fair…None of this is right…'

* * *

**Okay loyal readers! I have decided to comment on your reviews from last chapter, because there are so many things I want to tell you. I will continue to do so until the fic has concluded. So, if you have any questions from now on, ask them now! I will be happy to comment on your comments as well!**

**To 8yume, I hoped that the chapter rocked! I hated it so much, but everything is going to be more steady from now on. And here's my update! 0_o…**

**To Pissed Off Irish Chick, Yes, an update! An update!! I thought Nny's indifference would be very funny to read. And the Happy Noodle Boy cookies were sublime! Do I detect a hint of coconut?**

**To my very first reviewer, Dark-Harichan, I know! I know! And you better share some of that chocolate cake, or a root beet float at least…*sniffle*.**

**To Starchip13, Soon enough. Soon enough…I didn't mean to make you so emotional! Waaaaaaaah! Nipah~…**

**To Invader Jay, Here it is!! And I'm sowwy for not updating, but I hope this chapter made up for it!! And please be nice to da rag doll!! You never know when it'll go all "Child's Play" on you. Not if…when…**

**And last, but certainly not least, an anonymous review from a "Someone". Thank you for the compliment, and the criticism. I took your advice and I have figured out how to end the story in the best way. I was just out of it when I was thinking how this mostly filler chapter should've gone. I had a COMPLETELY different one planned out, but I changed my mind. I also got some inspiration from a manga I read online. It's called Blue Heaven by Takahashi Tsutomu. The main character Ri Seiryuu is the coolest. He's almost as awesome as Nny, but Nny will always be king in that category.**


	20. Buddha & Dying equals hamburgers

When you've seen one dead body, you've seen them all. Then again, when you see a dying body, you feel something is different.

When I saw her on the floor, her blood oozing into the cracks in the tile, I couldn't control myself. The look on her face, just so…

Exhilarating. Like everything was moving around us as her daddy kicked her in the side over and over again. Her face so…expressive for once. Now, she didn't look scared or happy or angry. She just looked…

Pained.

That look was one I had never seen before on her. The sheer burning, arching pain that I had given to so many people was very vibrant on her face, and as she started to fade, only one thing crossed my mind.

**I have to see it again.**

"You!! Do NOT!!! DESERVE!!! **TO LIVE**!!!" he snarled, kicking her again and again. I could feel the hatred coming from him, long after the girl had passed out. He just kept going…I started to see him run out of energy, his breath heavy and panting, his face reddening and his eyes crazed.

"Now…what to do with you now?" he laughed. "Maybe cut open your stomach…or slice open your cheeks…The possibilities!! Oh…my little parasite, there's so much I can do to you…"

Do to her…

"Not now."

He turned to me, hearing what I said.

"Wh…What…"

"If you do it now, she won't feel it. She's out cold, and she's not even whimpering when you kick her. And I get the feeling you don't know how to lengthen someone's suffering, considering you must have overwhelmed her pretty badly when you used to hit her, so much that she'd phase out…She did it once with me when I yelled at her." I criticized.

"Oh…Yelled at it? My my…what have you been doing to it? Have you been hurting my parasite? Or…Did you grow tired of it too? You loved it then it started to sicken you? My…You are a bad influence aren't you?" he laughed.

"You won't be able to really hurt her if she's like that." I said, ignoring what he had asked me.

"That's none of your business…Mister Johnny C…" he said, his voice getting lower.

"I think it is. She was dragged into my world, and she pushed out a hole for herself. She couldn't leave now if she tried. She's buried to far down…And the really funny thing is that I never told her that she couldn't leave, she just assumed."

He looked at me, seeming very intent on listening.

"Tell me…about your time with my parasite. How did she come to be to where she is now?"

Could this be fatherly concern? Considering she was bleeding out next to him at his hand, I could've argued on the subject, it was probably more like managing a package. Never the less, I decided to tell him, before it ended.

"She was on the street, about a week ago, and she was being surrounded by these drunken teenage morons, and I was trying to stay out of it, but somehow, I ended up dragging the leader home, you know, to torture him? But in my haste, I grabbed that girl."

"She was out cold for a few hours, but came to and I tested her, at first, I didn't think much of her. I still don't, mind you. But, soon enough, I set her free and decided to let her meet Squee."

"Who is Squee?" he asked. He could've waited, and I would've explained it…Ass…

"He was my neighbor. He screams a lot, in fear, and he's a handful sometimes, but when his parents left, she stepped up. She's like his mom now. He's doesn't talk much now, and he still carries around that…insolent **nub** of a bear-rag. But, he's just _little_ little, you know? You had kids once."

He did, and it was fun reminding him…

"But she got it in her head to come visit a dead guy. Sometimes, she's so strange…And then this guy showed up and he loved her, and we fought…me and him I mean. And then you called and she went nutty…All insane laughing and stuff. Kinda made me feel weird…And now here you are, and she's there."

I pointed to her, passed out on the floor. He looked to her, his eyes away from mine.

"Where is the child?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can kill him. Why should she be happy? I want to kill him and show her the corpse as she dies. Make her panic and possible go mad…maybe I'll make him into burgers and make her eat them…no, that's a little **too **crazy, don't you think?"

…

This guy's got issues.

I thought about it for a moment. I was never good at planning ahead, but I think I know what I wanted now.

"Hey, Dad-_person_."

He looked at me, his eyes suspicious of me.

"Let's play a game."

**Danielle's P.O.V**

So cold.

Is this what death feels like? It's nothing like what Granddad told me…I remember that…

_Granddad was driving us back from the park, and we had had a good time. I was just getting used to him, but the incident was not forgotten. I was eight years old._

"_Granddad? What is it like when you die?"_

_He looked at me, his mouth closed, but twisted in an unbelieving way, his eyes wide._

"_Why in the world do you want to know that Danny?" he asked me._

"_Because I do."_

_He sighed, and kept driving, thinking hard about._

"_Well Danny, I suppose it's like…well…"Just as a candle cannot burn without fire, men cannot live without a spiritual life." Do you understand that?"_

"_No."_

"_Well," he sighed. "I guess Buddha is a little advanced right now….I guess it's like…You know when you go outside and it's really hot and sunny? Well, then you go sit under the big tree in the yard with all the shade? I suppose it's something like that Danny. But why do you want to know something like that?"_

"'_cause I wanted to know if where Mommy is at is a good place. You make it sound nice…"_

_He was quiet for a moment, then looked back to the road._

"_Well, Danny, You don't have to worry about that. I'm gonna be gone before you are. You're gonna live a long, long time."_

What a damn liar he turned out to be too. I lay there bleeding, and I hear Nny's voice. It's hazy, but I can just make out his words.

"_Let's play…"_

Then, nothing.

* * *

Tensions are high, aren't they. How will Nny and Dad work out their differences? Hopefully with therapy. And didn't Danielle's grandpa ever teach her 'bout schadenfreude? And Nny's got some BDSM type issues...weird...but weird is good here!

Alright! Review time! But before that, I'm holding a contest!! To any of my readers who have artistic ability, please. You can draw Danielle, Danielle and any other character, or your favorite scene of the story! Just send me in a link in your next review! The person who wins will get special notice, as well as my mom's homemade cookie pizza! (Oh, but wouldn't that be nice?) the deadline shall be midnight of June 7th. But thank you if you enter! If nobody does, than I shall be sad, but I shall think of something else that is fun! I call it **"Super Drawing Party of an Awesome Magnitude!!" **See you soon!

Oh, and the whole "discussion about death" thing? that was a cconversation between me and my grandmother, save for the Buddha. That one was my idea. Now for reviews! And sorry this one was so uneventful, but I hope to really get into it next chapter, but i couldn't put it all here, again, **sorry!**

To Yui-chan-Gir-lover: Thank you for the praise! And you are most certainly not a failure! And I hope that I do rock!

To Pissed Off Irish Chick: Well, now you know!

To bloddy raptor: Indeed.

To tasty cheez: Yes, I like it too. Always an attention grabber…I enjoy realism.

To Invader Jay: I answered you in a PM, as not to spoil anything! Yay yay!

To watergoddesskasey: Awesome review!

To Bow Down To Gir: I know, cliffhangers get me too. But the next chapter will be up real soon! And it'll be a good'n. And all will be revealed soon enough! Thanks for loving this story! I love yooz!!

To Dark-Harichan: Yes, yes we all miss our loved ones and gases…ha, Futurama quote. But seriously, we all imagine Nny killing our enemies at one point and time (mine was my math teacher last year and a little brat in my English class), but don't go acting on those fantasies. But I'm glad you're an otaku! And yes, I shall write "another fine installment of this fan-made piece of literature." very soon. So look out, my first reviewer!


	21. Not that kind of binding, duh

**Why-**

**Did it get so cold?**

**Why-**

**Can't I breath?**

**Where-**

**I don't want to die…What did I do? Why did he do this…I…just wanted to…be normal…**

**Granddad…**

**Todd…**

**Nny…**

**Where are you?**

* * *

I look at this man, this child beater, this sick person, and I didn't feel any resentment. I felt the tingle in my hands as they wished to hold my knives, the precision of the spots I knew to hit making my head pulse, and the known fact that what I was doing would result in something I couldn't control.

"A game?" he asked, stepping to the side a bit. I nodded, leaning backwards and cracking my spine. It sounded pretty grisly in the giant echoness in the house. He didn't seem phased by it though.

"We will Not stop until one of us is dead. Is that clear?"

He seemed surprised, then somewhat happy.

"I thought you meant something like this. You really are a bad influence, aren't you? How many people have you killed? Hmm? I can only wonder how many scars on it are mine."

"Many and none, in that order." He laughed. He moved to the girls body and picked up the cleaver that was glistening with her blood. I felt my throat tighten just looking at it. So…that was what I didn't do. That was what I thought of doing looked like.

"Tell me, why did she have this?"

I stayed quiet.

"I know I was expected, but it's never been violent…You and this Squee must be worth protecting. I tell you what, If I win, I kill the boy as well as the parasite. And if you win, well, what do you want, considering I'll be dying I can give you what I can."

I thought about it for a moment. What did I want from this man? What could he give me? I didn't need anything, but I knew what he could give me.

'I'm going to need your blessing."

He looked even more confused.

"For what?"

"Well, technically I am a young man, and she is a woman who has no parental guidance, and I am in her home. It would not seem appropriate to any onlooker, especially with a young child in the mix. So, I wanted to see if the father would approve."

"Approve of what, exactly? You don't mean to, live with her, do you?" he asked.

"Just shut up and duel sicko." I growled. He smiled wide, clutching the cleaver to his side.

"What are the rules to this duel, Mister Johnny C.?"

"One rule. Don't throw the fight. You win by killing."

"That's the plan, or didn't you know? Meet outside later, okay? Why don't you take care of a few things first, if you must."

I grabbed my knives from my boots, clicking them as I looked at my opponent. He smirked and exited through the front door, his eyes on me the whole time. I felt a burning inside.

I looked down to the girl. She was panting lowly. I knew that if I were to win this, which I planned, she couldn't be dead. Why should she if it was at that guys hands? I knelt down to her level, looking at her face. Suddenly, I could feel her hand on my face again. The stillness that came with it. Without another thought, I lifted her in my arms, taking her up the stairs.

* * *

"You s-still need a password Nny…"

"Squee, she's dying out here. If you don't open this door right now, she'll die."

Needless to say, he opened the door. He saw the blood streaming from her stomach. He started to cry.

"Squee, I swear, don't start crying now. Get me some of that medicine from the bathroom and your bed sheet." I growled. He nodded, wiping his tears as he ran to the bathroom.

I looked at her, taking a deep breath.

"The things I do for him…"

Squee came running out, and pulling off the heavy comforter from his bed, and ripping off the sheet. He ran over, seeing the blood, and squeaked under his breath.

I lifted her dress to the stomach, putting the sheet over her bottom half. I realized just how deep the wound was.

"Will…she be alright?" he asked me.

"Maybe."

He started crying again.

"I mean…sure, definitely. Just listen to me and she'll be fine."

He sniffled, nodding. I cut some of the sheets into thick strips with my knife and put some of that medicine on it. I wrapped it around her, hearing her breath sharply from the sting of the medicine.

"_**OW!! THAT FUCKING HURT!!**__"_

_She flinched a little, but put it on again._

"_**STOP IT!! FUCK!!**__"_

"_It's only gonna help. Now hold still."_

Her eyes started to open, but they were still unfocused. She turned her head to me, and I froze.

* * *

I felt someone behind the darkness. They were carrying me, and a rhythmic thumping beneath us.

**Who's got me?**

"Squee, she's dying out here. If you don't open this door right now, she'll die."

**Nny? **

I heard a door open, and I felt myself being laid down on the floor, and more talking.

**Nny…what's going on? Wasn't I dying?**

I felt someone lifting my dress. I started to panic.

**No! Hey, N-no! get away from there! Who is that? Seriously, what in the world possessed me to WEAR THIS FUCKING DRESS!?! A shirt would've been fine, but whoever this person is-**

Then I realized. Nny had been talking, and had me where I was now.

**Well, in all honesty, if it's Nny, there's really nothing to worry about. He doesn't think like that. For a second I thought it was Nathan. But he's out in the pool shed. I hope once he's conscious everything's safe.**

**Safe?**

ThenI realized, again…

**Is my dad still here? God…what if Squee and Nny are hurt?!**

**I felt a sharp stinging on my stomach.**

**Ah!!! What the-Dear Jesus…that hurts!! Now I know why Nny was complaining about it…that-Puss-spewing blood gut ****IN HELL!!!**** WHY does that sting so badly!?!**

I forced myself to open my eyes to face my attacker. It was Nny, crouching so intently over my stomach.

"Hey." he said. "Stay asleep. I don't need your hassle right now."

"You…"

He focused on me, and I strained myself to get my message out.

"You…stop with…the st-stinging…"

He sighed pushing on my bandaged wound. I gasped, feeling tears of pain force their way into my eyes. That bastard…

"Stop complaining. I probably saved your life just now. I'm going to go kill your father. Stay here with her Squee. If I don't come back, call the police. And make sure you tell them there's a little bitch in the pool shed."

Squee was sitting on my other side. He looked terribly confused, but somewhat compliant. He nodded, and leaned down to me, grabbing my hand.

"Danielle! P-please get better!! I don't want you ta die…" he said, crying hard. I squeezed his hand back, trying to muster my strength. His tears kept flowing though.

I looked to Nny as he was leaving.

**It was going to be me…**

**But I guess I can let this one go…**

**He can kill him if he wants.**

* * *

OKAY!!! No more art submissions after midnight of the seventh, which by my time is today. I'm writing this laaaaate…Anywho, I look foreword to seeing if any of you entered, and what your work is. And it doesn't even have to be anything fancy! I'd love anything you send in! Just put a link in your next review for this chapter, and everything will be **peachy-keen! **

Also, it might be a while before the next chapter is out, I might get grounded soon. If I have any D's on my report card, I lose my computer for a while. I only have to worry about Chemistry, but that class is hard!! So, you have been warned!

Oh, and also, I'd like to know in this review on your favorite things about this story. Your favorite quotes, your favorite moments, anything!

Okay! Review time!!

To Dark-Harichan: I hope you do draw something! It'd be swell…And inspiration often comes to me with music! And I like anime, so if it's anime-esque, that's okay! And elegance is…elegant! Yeah…

And Anywho (I like that word too!) Why is I a filthy bag of meat!? You have tiny hands!!! Ha! Now don't you feel bad!? Yeah! Yeah…

To bloddy raptor: no, therapy never really solves anything, though I do want to be a therapist when I grow up, so…awkward much? And I'd love to see anything you could draw! As for BDSM? BDSM is a complex acronym derived from the terms bondage and discipline (B&D, B/D, or BD), dominance and submission (D&S, D/S, or DS), sadism and masochism (S&M, S/M, or SM).Basically it means tough love. Thank you wikipedia for the definition!

To MustLoveGreg: Tensions, tensions…The games pretty simple though. Just killing. No roulette. Although that does sound kickass…But plenty of sharp thingys!!!

To KrysOfSorrow: Don't be confuzzled, we all know Nny has issues. Let's just leave it at that and continue reading. Reading solves all of life's problems. Didn't you ever see reading rainbow!?

To watergoddesskasey: Yes, it is awesome.

Well, see you all next time. I will PM the winner, so make sure that's enabled if you enter. I will announce the winner soon also!


	22. The Monster and The Murderer

My name is Inspector Glen Morrison. I have been on the force for twenty-three years. When I first heard of the case of Maria Woodrow, I didn't know what it was about. It wasn't in my jurisdiction, nor was it my case. Back then, I didn't know any better.

Now, it's my case.

I'm fifty-seven years old now. And Danielle Foreman is twenty-three. And Maria Woodrow is dead.

"What have we got today Tony?"

My little underling was my bumbling assistant Tony Walton. He was just starting out on cases with me, and apparently he was honored to work with someone of my caliber. He brought me a file and slapped it down on my desk, grinning like a madman.

"Chief gave us a good one. I didn't look yet, but he said it's important! This is my break. I mean I'll be working **alongside **you, but it'll be good credit and experience and-"

I tuned him out, the little chatterbox. I picked up the file, opening it and minding the pages inside as always. I read along on the information out loud to him, interrupting his little yarn.

"Subject: Male, age forty-two. Escape from prison."

"How'd he do that?" Tony asked.

"That's still being investigated. It says he's moved to our area and to move with extreme caution."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"…Well…Says here he killed his wife and was a child abuser."

Tony was always impressed by how calm I was in these kinds of situations. He said I must be made of stone, but in a good way, whatever that meant.

"Do we have a file photo of the wife?"

I flipped through the corners of the pages, waiting for the inevitable bump of photos that was in most files. It came at about four pages in, and there were three of them.

The first photo was an old Polaroid of the woman and an older man the file said to be Marshal Woodrow, her father. She was a good twenty years old.

The second photo was of the woman and a man. The file identified him as Joseph Foreman, the husband, our perpetrator. He looked normal. He had dark blond hair and a simple face. Black-rimmed glasses sat on his nose, in front of green eyes. The wife was in a hospital maternity gown, looking tired. They were sitting, smiling at the camera, the wife holding a little baby in her arms.

The girl that this Joseph Foreman would come to kill his wife and beat his child.

I knew how to keep my emotions in check on cases. I had hardened over the years, but nothing could prepare me for what I would see next.

"Oh god."

Tony ran and threw up in the garbage can. I felt sick too.

This photo was of the murder scene of Maria Woodrow, or by her married name, Maria Foreman. It was one of the worst things I'd seen in my life. Her face was unrecognizable compared to the images of her in the previous photos. She had multiple lesions on her face and neck, and her eyes…were gone. Her limbs cut and strewn around her. Blood staining anything.

I turned the photo over and put it back in the file. Tony came back, wiping his mouth on his handkerchief.

"Sir…what happened to make this man…do something…like **that**?" he asked.

"The prison psychologist met with him a lot during his sentence. He's a sociopath and delusional. He thinks his kid was responsible for killing his wife. So began the abuse."

I sighed, using the file folder to fan myself. This was getting heavy.

"So, what's the current situation of the daughter?"

"Unmarried, twenty-three, living with her grandfather, Marshal Woodrow."

"Okay. She's with him, we'll call him and-"

"Oh…sorry sir, he died a few years ago. There was a file update."

I growled under my breath.

"So, she's living alone. At least without family. Any boyfriend?"

"We don't know sir. She doesn't really have a file with us."

Perfect. How the hell would this work?

An officer turned into my office suddenly, surprising Tony.

"Inspector Morrison, they need your team here on the scene now. There's been an assault and murder in Whitelake. " she said.

"We'll be out in a sec." I told her. She nodded and walked out. I thought about it for a moment. Then something hit me.

"Where is she living?"

He checked the file again, flipping through the pages.

" In the grandfather's home…Why?"

"Well, where is the grandfather's home?"

"Um…Whitelake, the town over…"

"Good thinking Walton. Let's go."

He looked like he just got it, and followed after me.

* * *

Killing a person isn't as hard task, a quick slitting of the throat is as effortless as tying your shoes. You notice your target, go through the motions your body has become accustom to, and it's done. You take a breath and get on with your life. But fighting an opponent to kill takes a lot of resilience and stamina, but you also rely a lot on instincts.

Killing this man wasn't seen as much of a challenge, but getting to kill someone so sadistic and warped and perverse, so screwed up in the head…

Just a real treat.

But could he fight?

* * *

It was very dark outside, save for the light of the moon. I saw him sitting under a tall tree. He looked at peace somehow. He didn't notice me for a while, and I wasn't one to sneak attack someone. We just waited.

"Tell me Mr. Johnny C. Have you ever been in love?"

What was with this guy and the uncomfortable questions?

"Well? You might as well answer me considering one of us is going to die soon."

Technically, he had a point. And no one was around to listen. I swear if this ever got out…

"Once, okay? I screwed it up and we don't talk much anymore."

"And how does it feel? Not being able to see the one you loved?"

…

Was this guy for real? I mean asking me about my love life, or therefore lack of one, before we fought to the death?

"Are we going to do this or what?" I asked him, quickly growing tired of this conversation.

"Fine." He stood up, moving his hand over his shaven head and taking out the cleaver. "And the stakes are the boy against my blessing. Agreed?"

"Sure, agreed."

We stood adjacent to each other, neither moving or making a sound I could hear his heartbeat loud in my ears, pounding and dripping with excitement. Or, wait, was that mine?

Then, he came at me.

The blistering sound of the night silence only broken by the sound of steel connecting with steel, and our breath raggedly escaping our bodies. Every slink of his cleaver and my knives cutting through the air sounded as if we were being cheered on, the only thing to stop it was a death cry.

I kept moving, making sure that his cleaver couldn't make contact with my skin. I counted how many times I heard the crunch of the grass under my feet compared to his to make sure I didn't miss where he was going.

He kept jumping all over the place, like he was just playing a game with me. He knew how **not **to get hit, that was for sure!

"Oh…am I giving you some trouble boy?"

_**Boy?**_

Oh, now he's _**pushing**_ me…

He always kept on arm in the defense when I went for him, knowing it was better to get a cut to the arm than the throat. He seemed to be trying to get me mad and distract me, but I swore to fight this with a clear head, to see the look on his face when I send a blade deep into his body.

He just kept **jumping **_**away**_ from my blades, the fucking weasel! I couldn't get him to stand still. Unless…

I slowed my movement ever so slightly, just so he'd go for my opening. And he did. He kicked me in the chest when I expected him to, and I felt the thump of the ground under me. He smirked and stomped down on my chest, trying to knock the wind out of me. I felt the imprint of his shoe going further into my chest, and before I was ready to set my plan into action and I felt one of my ribs break.

I screamed in pain, and it resonated in the quiet darkness like the crack of lightning. I felt like I was having trouble breathing, and I could only hope he didn't puncture my lung.

He leaned down to me, his foot still on my chest, relieving some of the pressure of his weight. This is what I had wanted him to do, but could I pull off my plan with a busted rib?

He pulled his cleaver slowly across my leg, wanting me to scream as it sliced through me, and with my best efforts, I did not, keeping only my next move in mind.

"So, how does it feel when you're just about to die?"

He grasped the cleaver in both of his hands and held it over my head. I stared at him with a burning hatred. It was time to put it into action. I dropped my knives without him noticing.

As fast as I could, I shot foreword, grabbing his wrist in one hand and his face in the other. Using all of my strength, I pulled him over my head, flipping him behind me. Distracted, he hit the ground and landed no his back, his weapon falling away from him. I scurried for one of my knives, ignoring the deep, aching pain in my chest. While he was flat on his back, stunned, I thrust my arm down with as much strength as I could muster and stabbed down on his heart.

He cried out, his eyes wide and his scream blood-curdling. He was stuck until I pulled the knife out. He grabbed his chest frantically and his breathing interrupted by his low howling cries.

Breathing almost as heavy as he was, I pushed myself off of the ground, picking up my knives. I felt the satisfaction in every painful shriek he made. My back to him and my chest on fire, I smirked.

"It feels like that."

I stood, not trying to let any sounds of pain escape me. I sunk to one knee, reveling in my success. This man was dying, and the cries of pain let me know he was suffering, like a bittersweet concerto.

Then, it stopped.

I sighed, knowing that everything would go back to normal. Well, as normal as it got around here.

Out from behind me, a heard a step on the grass. Before I could turn, a knee landed itself in the middle of my back. I was moving for my knives again when a hand grabbed my arm and the other grabbed my short hair. He slammed my face into the grass, using the strength he had left. He just wouldn't die.

"I...will never…**LET YOU KILL ME!**"

He still wasn't dead. Something was keeping him alive, and I was guessing it wasn't his blood, since it was spilling onto my back from his chest.

"…Are you alive Mister abusive dad guy?" I asked, his knee once again crushing itself into my back, forcing my rib out and making the pain unbearable.

"I…can't lose…to a brat like **you**…never…"

He let go of my head, and I heard the slink of the cleaver sliding across the grass. I felt the air getting harder to make it inside me.

"My Maria…give…her…**back**…or I'll cut your throat…"

He grabbed my hair again, using the other hand to hold the cleaver at my windpipe. His bony knee was digging into my back. He pulled my head up by my hair, my scalp burning, and the cleaver's cool metal already stained with my blood at my throat. He leaned his head down next to my ear, his voice weak, but menacing.

"Give…me…**back**…"

I had one shot at this to survive, but it would have to be quick.

"…**my precious**…"

I shot my arm out from my side.

"**MARIA!**"

My arms free and his head next to mine, I grabbed my knife…

And stuck him in the throat.

I could hear the gasps and bubbling of blood, and the warm sensation of his blood pouring onto the back of my neck. I pushed him off of me and he rolled to his stomach.

"…_Ma_…"

And then, he was gone.

For sure this time. I checked.

I felt the small slice in my neck bleeding a trickle from the cleaver, my scalp aching a little, and my chest aching.

I didn't, however, expect the blinding light.

"Oh my god! Hank! Get over here!"

It was that fat older lady…the one that hugged me. She had a high-watt flashlight in her hand and was pointing it straight at me. I put my hand up to shield my eyes.

"What is it Gloria? What's up…there…"

He saw the guy on the ground, dead, and me, sitting on the grass with the knife in my hand. They both saw it.

"That…that's the guy in the paper…Danielle's father!" the man shouted.

"You killed him! Where is Danielle!" the lady shouted, sounding worried.

"…Upstairs…with the boy…"

She hurried into the house and the older man kneeled beside me, touching my shoulder. I would have hurt him, but I hurt too much at the moment…

"You're pretty busted up. We knew this guy was a sicko, but…you protected her, didn't you?"

"No…I just…fought her battles…" I smirked.

"Is she hurt?" he asked me, his face looking even more worried.

"…Yeah, she got stabbed…in the stomach." I breathed out, feeling a little light-headed.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" He announced.

As he got on his phone and called for help, I felt a little upset. It would be a long time before I ever had a fight like that again…

I guess I would have to manage.


	23. TV Solves Everything

Tony and I pulled up to the scene of the crime. It was a little hard to make out with it being so dark. The grass was strewn with blood, and in the twisted mess of it was the outline of a body under a sheet. Tony got us clearance past the local police and we lifted the yellow police tape. I cracked my knuckles as Tony lifted up the sheet.

There he was. Our suspect Joseph Foreman, face down on the lawn. Tony pulled on some latex gloves and lifted the sheet. The blood was apparently coming from his throat. He carefully lifted his head. A gaping slit in his throat wasn't the first thing we saw. Behind his glasses were his eyes, open and horrifyingly dark, sending a shock through my spine.

"Well." I said, reaching into my pocket for my lighter. "You've got my attention."

"It gets worse."

I looked, and as Tony turned him over slightly, I saw the flower of blood that covered the front of the prison uniform. He had been stabbed in the chest too. I blew the smoke into the sky, watching it fade away.

"Looks like it's in the heart sir." Tony said, putting the body down. I took one last drag and tossed it into the road below, as not to contaminate the scene.

"Someone knew what they were doing. And it looks like there was a bit of a struggle."

"What do you make of it sir?" Tony asked me.

"Well…It certainly wasn't a mercy killing. But we'll have to get more information first."

We left the body were it was so the local officers could take their crime scene photos, though I wasn't exactly sure what kind of crime had happened here.

'A murderer murdered…that's one I haven't seen lately.' I thought.

"Are you Inspector Morrison?" An officer asked Tony. He was about to protest when I stepped out from behind him.

"What is it?" I asked. The man's eyes shifted to me and he straightened up.

We have a report that there were people in the house from one of the neighbors. A man and a woman, and one child."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"The woman was injured and is at the hospital now, and the child was taken with her, unharmed. The man was knocked out and hidden behind the house."

"Anyone else?"

"No sir. That was it."

"What kind of injuries did the woman display?'

"Um…A stab wound to the stomach and trauma to that area, like someone had beaten her afterwards."

Groaning and wishing I hadn't thrown my cigarette away so soon, I looked to the officer with heavy eyes.

"What's the status on the man?"

"He's awake now, but a bit unsteady. He'll be fine."

I thought for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go have a little chat with the man." I told him.

"Of course sir. He's in one of our cars."

I thought about our regulations and what we were supposed to do in this situation. And no matter how much I didn't like it, it's what we had do.

"We're going to that hospital. Until she is fully recovered and we have her testimony, the child will be in our custody."

"Yes sir."

As we walked to end of the hill that the house sat atop, I saw the faint smoke and burning of my cigarette. I found my self stopping and stepping on it, twisting my foot in the routine fashion that came with the addiction. I had a gut feeling about this case, that something beyond that man's dead body was trying to tell me that I was missing something important. And disturbing.

* * *

I could faintly hear the sound of sirens. Then, silence. Then, people talking. So many people. All shouting to one another. Then silence again. Then, faint beeping. Then…

Nothing.

I woke up in a daze. I thought that If I moved, I would be fully awake and wherever I was would disappear. Then, a thought floated into my mind.

'Where am I?'

Then another.

'Where's Todd?'

I shot up, with my aching stomach telling me to lay back down. I looked around.

A hospital room?

I felt on the side of my bed for the railing to help me sit up. I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain as best I could. As far as I could tell, I seemed okay, just woozy, besides my stomach. I saw that I was in a hospital gown.

"At least I'm out of that dress." I said to myself. Curious, I lifted the gown to see that I had gotten stitches. I counted about eight of them.

"Gross. I wonder If I'll get a scar. It's not like I need more of those…" I sighed, wondering if there was any irony in that. I was really to dizzy to tell.

There were some flowers on the table. I wondered who they were from. I looked on the side of the bed to where I thought the nurse's button would be. After accidentally adjusting my bed a few times, I finally pressed the right button.

I saw all of the scars up and down my arms and sighed. He was gone, and I never had to think about him ever again. I could only hope that the memories of him would slowly disappear, somehow…

And I hoped that Todd was okay.

Oh right! Todd! How did I keep forgetting him? They must've had me on some strong stuff…

I looked at the flowers. Tulips. I didn't really like tulips, but the thought was nice. They were all white. Behind the small bouquet was a card on a stick. Trying my best to reach the card on the side table without knocking the flowers over, I pinched it between my outstretched fingers and pulled it back to me. It was a generic hospital card like from a gift shop, but I opened it anyway.

_Hope you feel well soon Miss Foreman. We'll talk then. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Glen Morrison._

"Who the heck is Glen Morrison? I don't know a…ugh…a…"

I suddenly got really dizzy. The words on the card started to move in front of my eyes. I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. The burning acidy feeling engulfed my throat as I did it again. Through my watery eyes I pressed the nurse's button again. As I felt another surge of it coming, I blacked out, hung over the side of the bed limply.

* * *

Danielle…

_Don't ever let daddy hurt you_

**We'll be alright**

**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS**

**I'm so proud of you Danny**

_Daddy's just tired_

**DON'T YOU TOUCH MARIA DON'T EVER TOUCH HER**

**No Danny…She's not…you can't see her anymore. She's…she's gone now.**

_I need you to be strong for me baby_

**YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE DEAD**

_I made this bunny for you_

**I'm gonna be gone before you are. You're gonna live a long, long time**

_Stop it STOP IT_

**This room is yours now Danny**

**STOP BLEEDING ALREADY YOU LITTLE PARASITE**

_I love you so much_

People talking…screaming…crying…too many people…

To many voices…

Please…

Stop.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Foreman-Whoa!! Hey!! Someone get the doctor! Miss Foreman? C'mon Danielle stay with me!"

I felt someone cupping my chin. After shaking me a little, I felt their knuckles on my chest. To my surprise, It hurt a lot! I came to gasping and coughing to see a nurse over me, sighing with relief.

"What…What happened?" I asked her, my throat hurting a little.

"Looks like you passed out after puking a bit. Sorry someone didn't get here sooner." She told me. She had colorful scrubs on and she had long, curly red hair tied back and glasses. Her tag said Christine.

"What did you just do?" I asked her, rubbing my chest a little. It was really sore.

"Oh, it's called a sternum rub. It's one of the best ways to bring someone around. I guess it worked."

I laid back down on the bed, spotting the flowers again.

"Hey…Christine? Who are those from?" I asked her.

"Oh. An older man dropped those off, hoping to see you, but you were still out of it."

"An older man…Glen Morrison…"

It wasn't ringing any bells…

"Yeah. He came by with your son. He wanted to see you real bad. Poor baby. He's a cutie though, and I'm sure he'll be real excited to see that his mommy's all better. Well, you're getting there pretty quickly."

My…son?

Oh, she meant Todd.

'Wait…Who is Glen Morrison, and why does he have Todd?!' I thought, feeling worried and angry at the same time.

"Actually he said he'd come back daily to check up on you. He should be here soon."

Christine left me to myself after checking to see that I wouldn't pass out again. I just laid there. I was never on for television, but in this case it was more of background noise so I wouldn't sit in the silence, alone. I turned on the news, but after seeing nothing that interested me, I just started mindlessly flipping channels.

Sports channel--Kid's show--Football game--Cartoon--Reality show--Celebrity News--…

It all seemed the same.

It wasn't until I landed on an oddly familiar-looking show when I stopped flipping. A group of nuns fighting off a pack of wolves to protect a gaggle of catholic school children, blood and torn habits everywhere. The result was what you thought it would be and it faded to black.

"**When we return, a hopelessly confused 300 pound Orangutan attacks a group of orphans! All while fighting a Great White Shark with ROBO-LEGS!!! Next, on Fast Animals, Slow Children! YEEEEAAAAH!!!" **

And then it hit me.

"Hey…

Where's Nny?"

* * *

**Happy holidays people! I'm sorry this is so late…wow, six months?!? Jesus Christ, I've been lazy. I finally looked at the story after a while and saw that it had been about…ugh…six months.**

**I'm so sorry…But, here's a little update! Another to come along shortly. After the holidays slow down a bit. I got Sims 3 for x-mas, so I'll be doing that for a while. **

**Time for two chapters worth of reviews, since I skipped last time. **

**Chapter 21**

To bloddy raptor: Yes, Chemistry was hard, but thankfully the new school year has started, and I passed it with a C. Surprising, since I completely failed the final. D:

To Yui-chan-Gir-lover: Yes, that family guy quote has stuck with me ever since I first saw it. Lol indeed. And as for Johnny and Danielle, I don't really like to put to many moments like that in the story, for fear that some may find it unrealistic to Nny's character. Plus, I like to leave the relationship's details up to the reader. As for this being a book, I'd need one hell of an editor to put up with my lack of updates.

To Cybernetic Genius: I'M SORRY!!!!! IT TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME BUT I DID!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!

To tasty cheez: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked that scene. He's a little sweetie, ain't he?

To raimutt: Thank you! And I hoped I was doing okay on that. Again, thanks!

**Chapter 22**

To Sei Ai: LOL I did. Glad you love it.

To Dark-Harichan: I hope you're okay after the combusting! O_o I'm glad you're happy, but you tell that guy over there to mind his own damn business! Here, have some fudge, and some burn ointment. Tee hee…I have an avid fan!

To bloddy raptor: You'll see…As for her dad, I guess it was just his will to get revenge for his wife, and in his delusion, it kept him going. That or the blood from his punctured heart was slowly filling up the sack around his heart, prolonging his death a few minutes. Your call. And yes, it is fun to speculate.

To reddogf.13: OKAY THANKS I WILL! :D

To Starchip13: Thanks, I tried really heard on the fight scene! And here's more, though it's been a while.

To thepippster: Woot indeed. Here's the update.

Twilightchick13: Thanks! I'm glad you think that my writing of him is up to par.

**See you next time. And yes, Fast Animals, Slow Children has been nominated for several Emmys.**

**P.S.-I'd love to hear your opinions on the chapter titles. It would mean a lot. DON'T ASK WHY!!!! tee hee...**


	24. Talk To Yourself It's Healthy

My husband and I were sitting in chairs opposite to the detective across the table. He looked at us sympathetically, leaning onto the table a little.

"Now, I know it's been a long night for everyone, but would you mind telling me what I want to know?" he asked, his voice very calm.

"Of course." Hank said. I just sat, a little shaken up by what had happened.

"Now, you say you came to the house in question because you heard screaming, am I right?"

'That's right."

"And you found the deceased. Did you know him?"

"In a way. We knew who he was because Danielle's grandfather told us. He said that if anything happened to Danielle, it was probably him. We had learned from the news that he had broken out of prison, but we thought it would be best not to tell her, so she wouldn't worry."

"…Why…would you do that?"

Hank shot me a look, and I fidgeted. It was my fault after all. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me…

"Well…aside from…**certain things**…we knew she would be gone soon enough. Danielle travels a lot, sometimes for months at a time."

"I see. And what about this time? When she went away?"

"Well, she was gone about three months. Nothing really unusual. We did worry about her, as we do. And when we heard her father had broken out of prison…**we**…" he strained, looking at me. "…decided it would best not to worry her."

"I see…And the young man in the house, did you know him?"

'Should I say something?' I thought. Hank and I promised to protect the one who killed Danielle's father. We didn't want such a nice young man to get arrested over something like that. We owed Danny's life to him.

"No. We never saw him before."

The detective sighed, taking out a cigarette. As he lit the end, the door opened. I turned to see the younger policeman who let us in.

"What is it Tony? I'm busy." The detective asked him.

"Sir, the Foreman girl is conscious."

Hank and I looked at each other, the same expression of relief on both of our faces. I leaned into him, feeling like I was going to cry.

"You may go now Mr. and Mrs. Romano. It's about time for my partner and I to go and visit Miss Foreman."

"When will we be able to see her?" I asked, clutching my purse strap in my shaking hands.

"Soon, when we're done questioning her. We need to know her side of the incident."

He go his coat from the back of his chair and stood up.

"We'll be going now. You can leave when your ready." he told us, walking out. Hank held my hands and helped me stand up. We were both very anxious…

"Gloria, she's okay…She's alive…That boy saved her…"

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking…I loved Danielle like she was my own child, we both did. If she had died…

"Hank?"

"Hm?"

"When we see Danielle, I want to bring her a pie…"

My husband, his usually stern face turning soft, the lines of age seemed to lift from his face, if only for a moment, as he smiled at me so warmly.

"Let's go home Gloria."

* * *

It seemed the older couple who knew the Foreman girl didn't know Nathan Hughes. It made this a little more difficult, but it wouldn't matter once we questioned her. We pulled up to the hospital and I turned to Tony.

"Alright, we'll do this nice and slow."

It was getting a little colder every day. The change in weather was making my joints hurt, but I still had to get up in the morning and go to work. I was not looking forward to the winter months…

We got into the hospital elevator, the seventh floor awaiting us. We stepped out, the moments away from her room seemed to stretch out and last forever. We reached 718, and since Thanksgiving was getting closer and closer, all the doors of patients were decorated with paper turkeys and pilgrims made by the children in the hospital, things like that. It made me think of what plans I had for the holiday. My wife was already cleaning and cooking up a storm. Our two kids were coming in from college. It would be a great thing, since we hadn't seen either of them in about half a year. Molly missed them badly…

"Sir?"

I had been standing in front of the door the whole time.

"Sorry Tony. This whole thing has been making me all mushy. A bad father-daughter relationship, a girl and her kid separated, the Romano's…Too much going on…Let's get this over with before I start bawling."

Tony grinned a little, opening the door. There she was. The last time I saw her, she was being carted into an ambulance with a bloody sheet wrapped around her stomach. Now she laid in the hospital bed, looking out the window with a faraway look on her face. She saw us come in and turned, looking tired.

"Miss Foreman?" I asked. She sat up a bit, wincing.

"Y-…Yes?"

* * *

I sat on the bed, pondering my fate. And, as poetic as that sounds, I was feeling very alienated. Todd, as I seemed to be using his real name lately, was in the hands of a man I didn't know. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Nathan, and if he was accepting my rejection of his feelings.

But why was it rejection now?

"The reason I told him I didn't love him was because I was sure I was going to die…I know I don't love him like that, but…why? It seems the normal thing to happen…A man and woman spend time together and grow closer to each other, then they fall in love…right?"

The silence echoed back in the hospital room I had been in for some time.

"I **really **gotta stop talking to myself…"

'But, ' I thought. 'All the same. I have to accept, no matter how much I don't want to, that I'm damaged. I've got scars, mental and physical, that prevent me from being a normal person in a normal relationship. I can love people, like Granddad, Todd, the Romanos…but, romantic love just can't happen. Why am I capable of one but not the other?'

And that's when I realized.

'Is it…an act? Have I got no real feelings of my own? Did I see people try to connect to me…and then give them the connection back? Was I so starved for positive attention as a kid that when I got it, I emulated it?

Can I…can I not give any feelings on my own?'

I looked out the window and towards the sky, my mind blank. I reached to my arm, feeling the scarred tissue under my fingers. I did not remember the actual pain they were caused by, but I did remember the soulless eyes of the man behind them. The same look of hatred and blind fury behind them that I saw in Granddad's house not so long ago.

"Am I really a person at all?"

I don't know how long I was just sitting there before the door opened. It was two men, one older than the other. They both looked somewhat official, like police, sans the blue uniforms. The older one caught my eye and he spoke to me.

"Miss Foreman?" he asked. I sat up a bit, seeing as I had company. I flinched, feeling the stinging of my wound and the buckle of my stitches.

"Y-…Yes?" I said, my voice catching up with the rest of me.

"I'm Inspector Glen Morrison. Might we have a word?" the man asked. I felt a bit uneasy, but nodded. The two men came in and sat in the guest chairs.

"Are you the Morrison who sent me these?" I asked about the flowers on the table next to me, remembering the name on the card.

"Ah, yes. That was me. My wife thought they would be a good idea." he said, smiling lightly. I remembered what Christine said.

"And the nurse told me you have Todd?"

"Oh…the boy? Yes he's been put in a temporary home until you are fully recovered. He won't talk to us, so we didn't know his name."

"Is he alright?" I asked, feeling very anxious. I sat up, but soon regretted it and let out a hiss of pain. The other man stood up.

"Don't stress yourself Miss Foreman! He's doing very well." he reassured me.

"Our medical examiner had a look at him before he was sent off. He seemed small for his age, and he seems a bit traumatized."

I knew they wanted something out of me. But what to tell them?

"We also talked to your nurse while you were still unconscious. You seem to be recovering from your stab wound well, but you're covered in scars."

I was quiet. I wanted to forget about them, but it was kind of hard with this guy asking about them.

"We know about your past with your father, so it's perfectly understandable if you don't wish to talk about that. However…"

He looked me straight in the eyes. I felt a shiver go up my spine. He had very intimidating eyes.

"…We are still looking for your father's killer. And, seeing as you were injured as well, adding your history with him, it would be perfectly understandable if you did it in self-defense."

I sat there, frozen. What to say? I had every intention of doing that, so there was no reason for me to feel repulsed by the notion, but…I was a suspect?

"It…it's not like that…Not like that at all…"

"I know. It's a possibility that that is what happened, but there are other factors we haven't been able to sort out, not without a full crime scene investigation. So, why don't you tell us the events leading up to the incident?"

I didn't know where to start. So much had happened to me over the last few weeks…Being wrapped up with Johnny, meeting Todd, coming home and seeing Nathan, my father's return…not to mention being in this hospital…

The investigator sighed, sitting up straighter.

"Okay, let's take baby steps through all of the people involved in this…incident. Who was the man in the pool shed behind the house?"

"…Nathan. Nathan Hughes."

Morrison snapped his fingers a few times and his friend pulled out a notebook and started writing things down.

"And how do you know him?"

"He and I knew each other a few years ago. We 're friends."

"And when was the last time you saw him before the incident?" he asked me. I looked away a little, not knowing what to say. Should I tell them the truth, or refuse to incriminate myself? If I wanted to get out of this with the police on my side, I knew what I had to do…

"We were talking and…I…"

I took a deep breath and leaned my head in my hands.

"…I knocked him out. I put him behind the house in the pool shed."

They looked very surprised, and the younger inspector stopped writing.

Morrison folded his hands in front of him, hunching in his seat, that same intimidating look on his face quickly fading to a look of weariness and fatigue.

"Alright…"

He snapped his fingers again for the other man to start writing again.

"Tell us more."

* * *

**Dear devoted readers of AUE,**

**I am really sorry for this late update. If anyone's still out there, I had an art contest the last month or so and was really busy with that, and every time I sat down to type this, my brain was like-**

**STOP AVOIDING THE ART AND FINISH YOU SPAZ!!!**

**-My brain isn't nice to me. **

**With my pictures done, I have newfound initiative for this story and my other stories that haven't been updated in forever, and hope to get another chapter in by at least Wednesday. If it's a few days later, I apologize in advance. I love the little bit of inner philosophy that Danny faced this chapter. It feels a little out of place, but it gave this chapter a little bit more…**_**oomph**_**…**

**I'm really getting into writing these days. And movies. And candy eggs. **

**Love me some candy eggs.**

**Mmm hmm~**

**All the best, **

**SmileyPenguin**

**And now for some reviews!**

**To AidenSiren-**

Thanks! Here's the update, sorry it's not sooner!

**To Reality Bores Me-**

I know…How does Nny do it? Nathan will be back soon. And as for Pepito? I decided that he would be pretty hard to explain in this somewhat down to earth story. Sorry to disappoint!

**To Pissed Off Irish Chick- **I'd tell you when it was done. I swear! Thanks, I needed an opinion on those, and yours reassures me!

**To 8yume-**

I know, sorry!

**To Yui Yamana-Gir lover-**

Glen Morrison…I have no idea how I come up with some of these people's names! I'll always reply to everyone who reads! I mean that in a good way…More chapters are always being written, even if it seems like forever between updates. And yes, Sims do rock.

**To Dark-Harichan-**

Heh…cow tipping. I'm glad it was a joyful combustion this time! I'm soooo sorry about your arm. Really, there's no sarcasm as my fingers hit the keys. **None at all. **Are you really just a figment of my imagination? Does that mean I was the first review on my own story? Lame…And I knew I felt that someone wanted to stab me…

Oh, and this time, I hope you didn't waste your time trying to find me. I cannot be seen by anyone besides children and wild giraffes. :D **To unpredictable gorilla-**First of all, I've been meaning to tell you how much I love your name…Damn, it's funny… Thank you for the kind words, but I warn you, don't give them to me so easily…my poor inflated ego can't take it…Thank you again!

**To bloddy raptor-**

Your welcome. And You'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you? _-insert cliché evil laugh here-_

**To reddogf.13-**

I know, I hate that too…_-insert nervous chuckle here- _I looked around for those bookmarks or your profile page, but I can't seem to find them. If I do soon, I tell ya!


	25. Tony, I'm Out of Smokes

They wanted to know everything…But…could I tell them everything? Everything about my life…could I really sum it up to these two men I barely even knew? Not even Nathan or the Romanos knew all that had happened to me.

"I wanted to visit home, for the anniversary of my grandfather's death. He's buried in a cemetery not far from the house. I brought Todd with me and-"

"Your son. We didn't know his name so we couldn't find his birth certificate for the foster home. Would you happen to have it somewhere?" the younger inspector asked. I froze.

"I…I don't have it…"

"Oh well, we'll get one from the state. Do you have his social?"

I sat there, silent, thinking.

"He's…not my son…"

The younger inspector looked surprised, but Morrison did not.

"If he's not your son, who's is he?"

I never really set myself in the title of a mother, I just kind of fell into the roll. And for some reason, other people seemed to think Todd was my son. But, for some reason, admitting that he wasn't made my chest feel tight.

"He was the kid of a married couple in the last town I visited. He was locked outside his house so I let him stay the night at…the place I was staying. In the morning, his parents were gone with all their stuff. I was taking care of him for a little while."

"Why didn't you take him to a police station?"

Why didn't I? Aside from growing to love him, I don't think I could've taken him anywhere with Nny around. I didn't like doing brash things when he was watching. Like I'd once said, even doing the right thing sometimes makes him upset.

"I just didn't. I'm sorry, but he was so upset…I didn't want to leave Todd alone."

Morrison nodded calmly, not moving otherwise.

"Let's skip back to the incident. You say you knocked out Nathan Hughes and put him behind the house in the pool shed."

"Yes…I did. Where is Nathan? Is he alright?"

"He had a little bit of a concussion, but he's in holding at the moment. Has been for about a few days now. He's a suspect at the moment. But if he was in the pool shed the entire time, he's only a person of interest."

I felt a little better, but I felt bad about having to stash Nathan away like that, especially after…what I said…

"But please continue. Nathan Hughes was in the pool shed because?"

"Oh…Well…I…got a phone call from…my father…"

Both the inspectors ears seemed to perk up now. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in my throat.

"He called…and told me that…that he was…"

I couldn't get the words out. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, breathing a bit quicker.

"He said…he was coming to the house…he was…going to kill me…I just…I just w-wanted to protect everyone. I told Todd to stay in the bedroom upstairs…and locked the door…after that Nathan found me and I…did what I did…Then…he came…"

I twisted my blanket in my hands, a nervous wreck. Recalling all of it was so difficult…

"…He was going to kill me…I knew that I didn't stand a chance…But…I got a cleaver from the kitchen and…I…"

"Alright…I think that's enough for today. Miss Foreman, I think you need a bit more rest before any further measures are taken. You just stay and recover some more and we'll be back soon with Todd's release papers." Morrison said, standing up and taking his coat in his arm. The other inspector stood up with him, ready to leave. I nodded, catching my breath and hoping my heart would stop pounding. They both gave me friendly looks and stepped out, leaving me to myself.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. It was getting a little to long…It needed a cut, a fresh start, like I did.

"I wonder what I can persuade Christine to do?"

* * *

Tony and I slipped back into the car, and I got out a pack of cigarettes from the glove box.

"What's going on Sir? You seem to be keeping quiet about something. Something big…

I opened the pack to see that there was nothing inside, further fueling my frustration with the situation.

"Think about it logically Tony…" I sighed. "That young woman with the stab wound told us she was going to murder without a second thought. You saw how worked up she was when she was telling us."

"Sir? What about the boy?"

"We can't release him to her yet. Self-defense, former battered child or not, I saw and heard a very traumatized woman up there. Before she or that boy go anywhere, she needs to be psychologically evaluated."

"Sir…Are you sure?"

"Tony…"

I started the car, letting the engine start up and turning to him.

"We might have our killer."

* * *

'I hate this…'

Sitting in this alley…my ribs poking at my lungs, threatening to go straight through them. Gritting my teeth and bearing through it seemed like my only option. I just sat there, hissing in pain and trying not to move, spitting out words that would make a sailor cry like a little girl and run away.

My only company seemed to be a couple of old hobos at the end of the alley. They just sat there, whispering and laughing at me through their teeth, or…lack of teeth. If I could move, there would a very concerning lack of hobos in that alley.

"Hey, boy! You're makin' an awful lotta noise over there!" The hobo in the dirty orange hat said to me, chuckling like an old lunatic.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you got in pretty bad scrape there! What's wrong, bar fight?" said the hobo in the green jacket.

"Shut up." I wheezed, trying not to breath in too hard.

"Aw, leave 'um alone Earl!" orange hat said. "He's in some pain!"

Still chuckling, yet defending me. Sarcasm is a hell of a thing, it is.

"Hey, you think he almost died? He looks like hell Pauly…You think we should tell somebody?"

They both started howl-laughing and it echoed through the alley. I wanted so badly to get near them…to take out my knife and relive the good old days when I painted the walls of that house with the blood of asses like these two. But, I sat through it, hoping heal just enough…

"Son, you ought to learn to lay low out here. People don't take kindly to folks like us getting rowdy and slumming about like drunken idiots. You'll realize sooner or later that we aren't meant to draw eyes and turn heads. We stay down, kid."

"Are you still talking?" I asked, rubbing my neck. It hurt a little, but not as much as my chest and my leg. Mr. Abusive Dad guy cut into it, but not enough to draw a lot of blood. I could feel the crusty beginnings of a scab already.

I thought about Squee and the old couple in that alley. I even thought of the bitch. No good thoughts there, but thinking kept my mind off of the pain, good or bad subjects included.

I thought of the girl in that alley too. I wondered if my makeshift treatment was enough to keep an infection away. I wondered if she didn't mind me fighting her battles for her. I wondered if she was even alive. I knew a stab like that wasn't usually fatal, but things can go wrong.

I wondered in that alley for so long, I wondered if I would be able to wonder again anytime soon.

'I think I'm losing my mind…more than I already did…' I thought. 'Damn…I'm hungry…What I wouldn't do for a chocolate chip cupcake right now…'

* * *

**Well everyone, I said it would be out soon, didn't I? It's a little shorter than last time, but it's not very late!**

**Okay, it's a little late, but another part for that art contest snuck up on me, as well as the A.C.T.'s. Those things were super sneaky!**

**A lot went down this chapter huh? Interrogations, suspicions, hobos…SIGH!!!**

**Time for reviews!**

**To Pissed Off Irish Chick-**

I know! An update!! And as for Nny, I guess you found out, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?! Tee hee…

**To reddogf.13-**

I sometimes have to reread the story too, so don't sweat it! And…the link doesn't work…Is god himself conspiring against me seeing these bookmarks!?! HUH!?!

**To Dark-Harichan-**

Wow…Once again, sorry about your arm, but I pretty much got Joygasm, pawn shop, souls of children, Nevada, and pigeon coop from that. And the Dr. Tran reference.

On my dad's truck there's a decal of Dr. Tran peeing on another truck logo.

SUB-ZERO RAPE COASTER!!!!

**To bloddy raptor-**

I hope the suspense killed you good and hard. **D:**

**To Cherry Flavored Grenades:**

Thanks for showing me I'm not alone in that. And I hope this story isn't secretly going out at night dressed as Dolly Parton and slaying it's readers in the night. That'd be messy…I'll keep on writing and keep her murderous rampage under control.

**To - **

THE TRUTH-A…SHALL SET CHU FREE!!! And yes, Johnny was in this chapter, in a hobo hating ensemble today, lovely choice of fashion for the season. And who knows about Squee…Maybe next chapter he'll get brushed up on. And Nathan will get his limelight again, like chapter 17, but smaller and less flashbacky…

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for keeping the hope alive for every character!**

**Except Danny's dad. He's gone. Forever. **

**I checked this time, he's dead. **

**-SmileyPenguin**


	26. The Worm Funeral

"I'm scared Shmee…What do I do?"

Shmee wasn't listening to me. He hadn't said anything in days…I was scared of this place. And I was by myself…

Well, not all by myself, alone and everything. There were other kids. Some my age, some big kids. We had somethin' that the big kids called a "Father mom". No…not that…a "Foster mom". And a "Foster dad". They were nice, but they looked kinda tired a lot. But, nobody yelled at me, and the other kids were nice to me. Well, one of the big girls, Shauna, was kinda mean to everyone, even the foster mom and dad. She was mad 'cause her mommy tried to sell her to somebody else.

That was weird. How do you sell a person? I didn't know.

Another little kid, Sarah, had a scar on her face. I thought that someone had been mean to her, but the foster mom said that she got innna accident. That's why she didn't have a mommy or daddy.

I liked playin' with Sarah. She liked Shmee, and knew how to make really tall sandcastles. And, she could whistle really good too. I can't whistle real good.

"Todd! Hey!"

She ran over to me, pullin' on my arm.

"What?"

"There's a dead worm on the sidewalk! Come n' see it!"

I didn't really like dead worms, or alive worms, but Sarah liked that stuff, so I did it.

It was dead. And slimy lookin'. Sarah and me were crouched down, lookin' at it.

"Ain't it gross?" she asked, smilin' at me. I didn't say anything.

"Hey, Todd?" she asked me. "Whatsa matter?"

"…How did he die?" I asked back.

"Well…It's wet out, 'cause of the rain. My daddy told me that worms need to breathe, like people, even though they live in the dirt. So, when it rains they need to come up for air. Sometimes, they die…"

We were both quiet.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did yur mommy n' daddy die for real?"

"Yeah. They had a car and it got hit. I was in there, but I'm not dead like they are. But I got this scar, right on my forehead. It hurt for a long time, but not anymore. "

"Oh."

"Do you got a mom and dad?"

"…I…I did, but they went away."

"Oh. Did they die?"

"No, they just left."

We were both quiet again.

"What was your mommy and daddy like?" I asked her.

"They were nice. My daddy had a beard and he smiled a lot, and he used to let me ride on his shoulders. And my mommy was really nice, and she liked to pat my head and read me to sleep. What about you? What was your mommy and daddy like?"

"My mommy slept a lot, and daddy wasn't really nice…But it's okay! I got Danielle!"

"Who's Danielle?" she asked.

"She's the nicest lady ever! She feeds me really yummy stuff and she likes to make me smile a lot!"

Sarah looked at me, a little bit sad, maybe.

"When she hugs you…what does it feel like?" she asked.

"I feel nice and toasty, like when you come in after the snow and sit by the radiator. Like I want to keep hugging."

"That's what it felt like when my mommy used to hug me…She used to smell like oranges…What does Danielle smell like?"

"…I can't remember…She doesn't wear that stuff that ladies do...But…there was a smell. A smell that made me feel happy."

We were both quiet again. Sarah picked up the worm in her fingers and dug a little hole with her other hand.

"Sarah? What're you doin'?" I asked.

"He needs a funeral. That's what you do when someone dies…"

She had muddy dirt under her fingernails and she put the worm in the hole. She buried it back up and put a rock on it.

"Find some flowers." She said, sounding kinda sad. I stood up looking around for some. It was kind of cold out, but we could still go out to play for a little while during the day.

There were some little tiny purple ones growing out of the grass in the corner of the background. They were really little and had tiny little green sprouts to hold. I picked them in between my fingers.

"Sarah! I found some! I shouted, smiling really big. She would like them. But…

Shauna was over there…

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding kinda mean.

"Nothing!" Sarah yelled, scared.

"Looks like something to me…"

I was scared, but Sarah looked more scared than me. I went back over.

"We were givin' the worm a…a funnel…No…not that…a funeral." I said. Sarah looked like she was even more scared. Shauna looked back to the dirt. She saw the rock.

"A funeral...for a worm..."

She crouched down to Sarah, lookin' really mad.

"How stupid are you, Scarface?"

Sarah looked like she would cry. She didn't like it when other people talked 'bout her scar.

"He dr-drowned…in the dirt…and we wanted to…to…"

Shauna looked down at the rock again. She put her foot in the air and stomped down hard on the rock.

"NO!" Sarah yelled, cryin'. I didn't know what to do. Shauna looked even more mad.

"Stop crying Scarface!" But Sarah cried harder. Shauna stomped the rock into the worm's hole. Stomp, stomp…she did it again. And again…

A long time later, the foster mom ran up, another little kid with her.

"Shauna!" she shouted. Shauna stopped stompin' and looked up at her. Shauna was tall, but she still looked up at her.

"Stop that and go to your room! We'll talk later young lady!" she yelled, really loud. Shauna looked at her for a second, then back to the rock. It was really deep in the muddy dirt, and her shoe was covered in it. Sarah was still crying.

"Now!"

Shauna stomped it one more time, really mad, then ran in the house, screaming at the foster mom. She leaned down Sarah, putting her hand on her back.

"Are you alright pumpkin?"

Sarah just cried. Why was she so sad?

"Sarah…" I said. I crouched down next to her. "I got the flowers…we can make another one, okay?"

Sarah looked up at me. She looked really mad, but she was still cryin', and she had a sniffly nose.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She grabbed the little purple flowers and ripped them up. I was quiet.

"Sarah…"

"Why'd you tell her! WHY!"

Sarah started cryin' again and ran to the house. The foster mom ran after her, shouting her name. I was still crouching down.

"What did I do?" I asked Shmee. He still wasn't talking to me.

I grabbed the muddy rock out of the ground. I used a stick to dig for the worm. I'd dig a new hole and make Sarah happy. We'd be friends again, and she wouldn't be sad anymore. I'd…

The worm was ground up into the dirt. It didn't look like a worm anymore. My tummy felt bad.

"I'm sorry…"

It was quiet outside. I hugged Shmee tighter, even though he couldn't talk to me.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

I sat at my guest office in the Whitelake police headquarters. I had been given my own operating area for my case in the small town station. I was waiting for an acquaintance of mine from another case I did a few years ago. He was a specialist on abused women and children.

He had analyzed a woman who had BWS, or battered wife syndrome. She had been abused by her husband for close to six years straight and then stabbed him to death in his sleep. The reason that these cases were so hard to defend and prosecute was that there was usually no immediate danger to the abused. They did it in a time of safety, not during a time that called for self-defense.

Dr. Tanner had interviewed her and gotten her statement, as well as psychologically evaluated her to see if she could be tried normally in court. He was the best around in his field.

When he finally arrived, we shook hands and got formalities out of the way.

"Now, tell me about the woman I'll be seeing today." he asked.

"Well, to be honest, she's a bit of a tough case. She was abused by her father for a few years, and then after he killed her mother, she went to live with her grandfather. We didn't hear anything about her again until a week or so ago. She was involved in her father's murder after he escaped from prison. She was stabbed in the stomach, but he was stabbed in the heart and across the throat. Forensics is working on the crime scene still, and we still can't be sure who done it." I explained, puffing on my cigarette. The doctor coughed awkwardly, and I got the message, putting it out.

"Well, that sounds like a pickle. But you wouldn't call me here unless there was something underlining and bizarre here. What would that be?" he asked, waving away the remnants of smoke in the air.

"Yeah, well…there was another man involved. A friend of the girl's. She knocked him out and stuffed him in the pool shed. There was also a small boy involved, so it's a touchy case."

"And you're worried that she's the killer?"

"It's a distinct possibility, but we really can't be sure of anything, at least not until the crime scene report comes through."

"And where is the girl now?" he asked, tenting his hands in a thoughtful position.

* * *

I sat in the hospital bed, a hand mirror at arm's length. Christine was smiling at me.

"I might be a nurse, but if it doesn't work out, it seems I could be a hairdresser!" she laughed. I smiled a little. I was right. It was time for a cut. It was a little above my shoulders, a lot cleaner and nicer looking than before. I hadn't had nice-looking bangs since third grade.

"Thanks a lot!" I smiled. She chuckled warmly, her curly red hair bouncing a little. I really did like it.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked. "Patients don't usually ask me for a haircut."

"The doctor thinks I'll be ready to leave in a day or two, and I wanted to look nice for Todd."

I didn't tell Christine what I'd been in deep thought about over the last day or so. I'd been so distracted by it, I could barely sleep.

There was a knock on the door. I sat up a little straighter as Christine checked who was there.

"Oh, hello detectives. Come on in." she told them. Glen Morrison walked in, his partner at his side. Another man was with them, one I didn't know.

"Miss Foreman, this is a friend of mine, Dr. Tanner. He'll be asking you a few questions today." He said, perfectly calm.

"What kind of questions?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

The new man stepped forward. He was tall, but not intimidating, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a very peaceful face that made me feel a bit uneasy. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'll just be asking you about general information and a bit of background information." He said, smiling serenely. It was strange…

"Alright…I guess that's fine…"

"We'll leave you to it doctor." Morrison said. I felt even more nervous.

"You're not staying?" I asked. Morrison chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"No, we officers don't like to get in the way when it comes to these kinds of things. We'll be just outside. Christine, if you would be so kind as to join us?"

Christine looked a bit wary of this, but nodded, leaving with them. I didn't like being alone with this man…he seemed too at ease…

"So Miss Foreman, shall we get started?"

"I…I guess…"

* * *

**Well, that was all very dramatic huh?**

**I'll just say this now, so I'm not doing it through the whole author's note. Ahem-**

**SCHOOL'S OUT! SCHOOL'SOUTSCHOOL'SOUTSCHOOL'SOUT!**

**-Okay. I'm done. **

**I'll be sure to give it my all and put out as much story as I can, seeing as I'm pretty much staying up ALL night these days. Finals were murder…I failed all but two. But, I'm still pretty much a top scoring student. How weird and awesome is that?**

**Luckily we who are still students are all pretty much done this year. **

**Anywho, let's get these reviews on the road!**

**To reddog f.13-**

**I…FOUND THEM! YATTA!**

**They're very good, as well as your other stuff. I'll get in touch with you later over DA! And the universe remains intact! HUZZAH!**

**To bloddy raptor-**

**Ah mah gahd…That's okay! I'm happy to have an undead reader. It's like that last dried banana chip in the bottom of the box: sickly sweet and induces a diabetic coma. **

**To Dark-Harichan-**

**I know! He has a PHD in kicking your ass! **

**What about my mother and a sperm whale? Hard what?**

**Anywho, that sucks about your grades. But it's not all bad! You've still got me! :D**

**Okay I lied. I'm abandoning you. D:**

**To Sei Ai-**

**It's alright! Just NEVER do it again. D:**

**And…uh…about Danny and Johnny…uh…well… **

**That's classified. **

**Everybody look! A DISTRACTION! **


	27. Therapy, Tapes, and Letting Go?

I wasn't really sure what to think of this Dr. Tanner…he was…very easygoing. He kept smiling at me, and it made me nervous…

"Tell me a little about yourself Danielle." He said, crossing his legs, a clipboard in hand. I touched my arm uncomfortably.

"Like…what?"

"Oh, just things about yourself. How old are you…what do you do for a living…those kinds of things."

"Um…I'm…I'm 22, almost 23…I don't have a job."

"What was your last job?"

"I've never had one." I told him. His face didn't change as he wrote something down on the clipboard. He nodded for me to continue.

"Um…I'm an only child. My parents were both only children so I don't have any aunts or uncles or cousins. My mom had a father, my grandfather…and my father…"

I paused, letting my heartbeat settle. He wrote something down.

"…I don't know if his parents are alive…" I said, my voice quieter.

"Tell me about your father."

I froze.

'He's gone. You can do this. He's dead. No reason to be nervous.' I thought, trying to reassure myself.

"He's dead. He…you probably heard about him from Detective Morrison." I laughed nervously.

"I did, but to be honest, I need specifics. You can go slowly. Take your time. What did he do to you? If you want you can tell me a story from your childhood. Sometimes it's easier, rather than giving straight facts."

I wasn't sure what to tell him. There were so many things I could tell him, but what did I want to say?

"Once, when I was five or so…My father…called me by my name."

_I was so small back then. I held that little rabbit my mother made for me. I called him Batman. I saw the movie on T.V. once and I liked it…A man in a dark costume who was also a good guy was weird to me, but cool. I didn't know many grown men besides my father and grandfather. One was nice and one was…not so nice. _

_I was in my mom's room, playing on the floor with that rabbit. Mom was sick back then, but I didn't know. I thought she was just asleep almost all the time. I played quietly. I don't remember the game. He found me there. It was like I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. He looked at me behind his big glasses. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. He didn't sound angry._

"_Playing…" I told him. He put his hand on his face and shook his head back and forth. _

"_Get over here __**parasite**__."_

_I didn't understand the word, even though he always called me that. He was making me feel scared. He didn't raise his voice like he always did. He didn't want to wake my mom up. _

"_Get over here now you little pa-"_

_He looked at mom. He looked back to me, a smile on his face. _

"_Danielle."_

_I froze. I couldn't believe it. He said __**my**__ name. He was smiling at__** me**__._

"_Danielle, come here baby. I want you to play in another room so your mother can sleep."_

_I stood up almost immediately. I walked as fast as I could over to him, my footsteps light so she wouldn't wake up. He put his hand on my back and led me out. I leaned my head against his leg, letting my guard down. I felt like…like he had accepted me for the first time. _

_He closed the door behind us. It was quiet. So quiet. _

_He just stood there, his head against the door. I stood, hugging that rabbit. _

"…_d-…Daddy?"_

"_Don't call me that. Get out of my sight."_

_I was so confused. He was back to normal. I hugged the rabbit tighter. _

"_But…I just-"_

"_I'm counting to fifty. Get as far away as possible from this room. When I reach fifty, I'm going to find you. Go."_

"I did run, but not until he had already reached seven. I hid in the crawlspace under the house. I can't remember if he found me or if he gave up looking…"

Tanner finished writing and looked at me. His expression still hadn't changed. Something inside me felt tight. I wasn't angry, but I felt like I wanted to make that face change. To make it twist in disgust and discontent. I wasn't sure why.

"How old were you when the abuse started?"

"Three, I think. I don't remember that far back really, but I'd heard it from my Granddad."

"And what type of abuse did he inflict?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, there's physical abuse: hitting or kicking or burning, etc. There's emotional: neglect, verbal threats…there's…"

He paused, clearing his throat, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"What? What else?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't want to say it outright just yet but…There's…sexual abuse?"

I could feel the color drain from my face. A sensation of disgust swept over me and I grabbed the bed sheet tight in my hand.

"N-No! God no! He would never do that!"

"I see…" he said, writing something down.

"I'm not defending him, don't get me wrong! It's just…he was ashamed and disgusted with the fact that I existed. He'd never do anything like that, even if it was just to hurt me..."

"I understand." he said. He kept that look on his face. The one I couldn't stand.

That face. That serene, easygoing face used to keep my guard down, and other people's guard down. I hated it. It made me feel like I couldn't feel anything. It made me feel weak, like there was nothing I could do.

Maybe it was true. Maybe I had no emotions of my own. Maybe I did need other people feeling things to react.

Well, if he wanted to hear about the abuse, I'd tell him everything. Every single detail that I could remember. Give him something to write.

* * *

Dr. Tanner was in the hospital room of Danielle Foreman, trying to ease her into an interview. I was not to interfere, and I sat in a chair in the hallway. It was getting a little too toasty, so I took my coat off.

"Sir, what should we do while he's in there?" Tony asked me, looking antsy. I looked up at him from my chair.

"You got somewhere to be Tony? Pop a squat and wait like me. Or better yet, make yourself useful and go grab me something from the vending machine."

Tony nodded and walked quickly away. He knew I was a bit more crotchety than usual today what with not being able to smoke in the hospital and having to be there all day. Also, my morning had not gone so smoothly.

I leaned my head back against the wall. It was a stressful morning…Dr. Tanner had gone to the prison with a warrant yesterday for Joseph Foreman's evaluations. Videos of him being interviewed about what he had done…I watched them all through the night, unable to stop. That man was twisted…

I remembered my morning…What I had seen…

_He sat in his prison uniform, his head shaved and his glasses sitting squarely on his nose. His face looked gentle, but I knew better. It scared me how he looked like he had never killed anyone, that he had never done what I saw in those crime scene photos…What he'd described in the tapes before this one…_

"_Joseph, do you know why you're here?" the prison psychologist asked him. He sat, his hands free of cuffs and his face free of guilt. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. _

"_Well doctor, I hear that my wife was killed." He said. The doctor looked at him, looking like he wanted to say something he shouldn't, but contained himself. _

"_You know what happened, don't you?" he asked him. Foreman's face didn't change._

"_I believe that my parasite is feeling a little alone right now…"_

"_Who is you're parasite?" the doctor asked._

"_My wife's child." He said without missing a beat. "It's alone right now…I almost feel sorry for it."_

"_Alright now, tell me about your wife."_

_Foreman's face got a positively serene look on it. His shoulders drooped, as if he had been sitting stiff the whole time. _

"_She was an angel. The light of my life. She was caring, sweet and strong-willed. I'd never met a woman like her before. When I met her, I was swept up in her passion and her directness."_

"_Tell me about the day you met her."_

"_Well, I was on the train, commuting for business, when she sat in the seat next to me. I wasn't very good with women, so I stayed quiet, too shy to say anything. Then she started making small talk with me which turned into quite an intelligent conversation. She was educated, I'll say that much. Before I knew it she had given me her phone number and we parted ways."_

_I had looked closely at his face for a sign of guilt. Any sign, but there was none to see, at least not yet. _

"_What happened next?"_

"_We met up for a coffee date and continued our conversation. It turned into a few dates and then before I knew it we were married."_

_This guy was quite the hopeless romantic. How did this candy ass murder his wife? Then again, he was pretty crazy. _

"_Tell me about the night of the murder."_

_He stopped smiling. He face darkened. _

"_It's not a night I like to remember…"_

_He finally showed some remorse. Some human behavior. _

"_Oh, who am I kidding? I love talking about it. I'll tell you everything." He laughed._

_Never mind. _

"_Well…My wife was being quite difficult. She wanted me to stop beating her child. Well, more than beating. Slapping, kicking, __**slicing**__ on occasion."_

_The doctor was trying his hardest to hide his fear, or disgust, whichever. It was barely working. Foreman could see it. _

"_Well, at first she was just angry. I held her, trying to calm her down. But she would have none of that. She just kept yelling at me. So I slapped her. It sounds harsh, I know, but she needed it. She was out of control."_

_I knew that Maria Foreman was sick. She might have been able to yell and throw a fit, but she wasn't out of control. _

"_Then she kept on screaming, so I grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the chest. She started crying. It was a pitiful sight, but you know me doctor, I couldn't stop there. I cut her face. I'd never cut someone's eyes out, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. She was so skinny from lying in her bed; hardly eating…she was easy to kill. To cut through her arms and legs…it was so easy…"_

_He continued with his little story, telling it like it was an office joke to an old friend. Most of the things he described I already knew from the crime reports and photos, but there were some things that I never would have guessed that a human being could do, and to his wife no less. _

"_Then the neighbors called the police. They took long enough."_

_The doctor released him, writing in his records with a paled face. A security guard took Foreman out. Just before I shut off the tape, I saw something. The guard had his hand in Foreman's back pocket. I rewound the tape. He had slipped a pack of cigarettes in it. _

"_Looks like he had a friend in prison." I told Tony afterwards. "It's probably how he escaped. Bring him in and we'll interview him."_

I sat in the chair. It was a lot to think about. I wasn't sure what my next move should be. If Danielle killed her father, we would have to arrest her. But, was it worth it? If Dr. Tanner found her unstable, she wouldn't have any hold over Todd. But if she was unstable, and a murderer, it was only because of the man she killed and his abuse. But, I didn't know if she killed him yet. But, who else had the motive? Who else was there?

I saw people coming down the hallway. At first I thought they might be doctors, but when I looked closer, it was the couple I had questioned, the Romanos.

"Mr. and Mrs. Romano. You're here to visit Ms. Foreman ." I said.

"Yes. We have quite a lot to talk about." Mr. Romano said.

"Is she up?" Mrs. Romano asked, holding a very delicious-looking pie. I smiled. She reminded me of my own wife.

"Yes, but she's with someone at the moment. I'll see if they're finished."

I knocked on the door. When no one answered, I knocked again, harder.

"Dr. Tanner? Is everything alright?"

After a moment, the door opened, and a considerably paler Tanner appeared in the door opening.

"Everything's…fine. I think we're finished here. I'll get you my report by tomorrow."

He gathered his coat and left in what looked like a bit of a daze. The Romanos stepped into the room after him, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

I was out of that cell…

They had been keeping me there for a few days, thinking I was a suspect to a crime I knew nothing about. They had cleared my name. That Detective Morrison said that my alibi was cleared by her…Danielle...

I had been sitting in a cop car for hours before they moved me to that interrogation room. I was tired, dirty, and worried. Where was Danielle? Was she okay? What happened to me?

"_I'll ask you again. What happened?" the man asked me._

"_If I knew, I'd TELL YOU. Why can't you understand that!" I yelled. He sighed, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag, blew it above both of our heads and looked back. I didn't mind the smell._

"_Well then, let's start from the beginning. Why were you at the house?"_

"_To visit Danielle. She moved and I was visiting." I told them. _

"_Danielle Foreman…Tell me now, why were you in the pool shed behind the house?"_

"…_I…I don't remember that far. The last thing I remember is talking to Danielle and a sharp pain to the back of my head…"_

"_Sir?"_

_Another man came in the room, holding a manila folder. _

"_What is it Tony? I'm in the middle of something here."_

"_I got that info you wanted."_

_He took the folder from the man, flipping through the pages. He looked up at me, his eyes dark._

"_So…Nathan Hughes…You were involved in…organized crime? The Genovese Family I see."_

_I felt my emotions mix. I felt scared that he knew about that, and angry about what he could think I could have done. _

"_You were an arms trafficker...and a loan shark enforcer. Says here you were trained to kill. Where would that come in handy?"_

_I was silent. _

"_Well, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you were at this house. Tell me, who is the young boy?"_

_I sat there. I hated that that boy existed. He stood for everything I hated about the current situation. _

"_He's…her son…"_

"_Her son?"_

_He looked like he was thinking._

"_Anything __**else **__you know that you could tell me?"_

_There was one thing. And I knew it would change the way this questioning was going, but would he believe me, now that he knew about my past? Would he believe a story about a man with knives and that murderous glare that made my blood run cold when he had not been mentioned before? He would seem all too convenient…_

"_Well?"_

_I sat still. The overwhelming urge to say everything I could about all that had happened made my head pulse with anger. _

_But… _

"_What about her father?"_

"_Her…her father? I…I don't know her father…"_

_They looked at each other, a message going between them. _

"_There's nothing left for us to talk about." He said, getting up. _

"_So…I can go? Where's Danielle! I have to-"_

"_You're still a suspect. You're being taken to holding. Tony."_

_The other guy came up behind me and put me back in handcuffs. I stood, shocked._

"_A suspect! I'm not the one who did anything!"_

_I was pulled out of the room, and I kicked a lot all the way there, red in the face at that stupid cop. I grit my teeth, thinking that the Genovese family was right. Never talk to the cops. _

_I struggled against the cop holding me, but another ran over and grabbed me too. _

"_I never should have stayed quiet! If anyone did anything, it was Johnny! Get __**HIM!**__"_

_But I think they were done listening to me. The former organized crime killer wasn't a very reputable source, apparently._

"_Bring in the next witnesses." I heard the cop say. "The Romanos."_

It was cold outside the police station. They had found my backpack and after a search that turned up nothing, of course, they gave it back to me. I was still pissed about what had happened.

"She…she told me she didn't love me…"

I was still letting it sink in. The words she said to me…they kept ringing in my head. I could still feel her lips on mine. I wanted to feel them again…but…

"Danielle…I'm sorry for coming here…for causing you trouble and forcing my feelings on you…"

I breathed into my hands, trying to warm them up.

"But I'm not sorry for loving you…or trying to protect you…"

She couldn't hear me…She didn't love me…I wanted to tell her this in person, but I still had no idea where she was or what had happened to her.

The police didn't seem to know about him, nor did they question me about him.

I walked. And I walked. I just kept going, no idea where I was or where I was going. I walked by the road, letting my fingers brush bus benches and stop signs just to feel the cold metal sensation. To feel **something**…

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG! ****D:**

**Well, this was kinda late, huh? I do apologize, my computer was kind of…broken. And I don't mean it froze or got a virus. I mean the screen to my laptop came off and the hinges cracked. I worked on the story by hand for a while, but now it's fixed so I typed it up and posted it. **

**I'm kind of happy with this chapter, but not completely satisfied. I really did like the emotions that went in it, as well as the scene with Danny and her daddy dearest. God, you people must think I have some father issues, huh? For the record, my dad and I get along fine and he didn't kill my mother and beat me. That's just Danielle. D:**

**So, we got some word from Nathan this chapter! I know a lot of you are just aching to hear from Mr. Johnny C., and I promise, he'll get back to the story soon. It's just timing. Sweet, magical, sugar-coated timing. **

**Some good news comes with this chapter! If you've read last chapters reviews, you'll know that my long-time reader and reviewer Sei Ai had a little baby boy! Congratulations are in order! I hope he grows up happy and healthy, and develops a taste in good music. The complete package! :D**

**But bad news too. I got my first negative review. D: Not really a flame, but not constructive criticism. But I've gotten over my heartbreak at hearing I'm ****not**** the most awesome person in the world (Le GASP!) by realizing that David Bowie will always hold the title. David Bowie makes everything better! :D Plus listening to Elton John helped. What can I say; I'm a sucker for older British singers. God save the queen, pip pip cheerio, bangers and mash. XD**

**Time for reviews! (Good and Bad) And don't take it personally if your name isn't underlined. For some reason, fanfiction_net doesn't want to do it. Sorry again! D:**

**To ****reddog f.13-**

**Hooray for updates! And I joined that group, just so ya know. :D**

**To Turquoise ebonyfox****-**

**Please hold all questions until the end of the tour! No, I kid. Dr. Tanner got a little insight into Danny this chapter, so he'll maybe do the right thing, be it good or bad for her. You'll have to read on to find out, huh? And I don't trust him either, and I wrote him!**

**To ****KrysOfSorrow****-**

**I'm glad you thought Squee's part in last chapter was cute, and sad. And I love writing kids' parts. Inna is one of my favorite kid's words. And Nny? He's…around…maybe…not really sure where he ran off to…:D**

**To ****Dark-Harichan****-**

**Hooray for hotel soap and his cocaine! **

**And yes, school's out! And I'm already back in…this is so laaatttteeee…D: But thank you for the gift basket! There'd better not be any kiwis in there. You know how I feel about hairy fruit. :( **

**And I'm shocked at you! I would never kick a puppy!**

…**On purpose. Or otherwise…I'm a good person!**

**And I'm so glad! Now I have a ghost reader! Hooray!**

**To ****bloody raptor****-**

**Aw…I like lizards…Why'd you go and depress me like that? :( **

**To ****TechnoTobi****-**

**-blushes- Uh, well…thank you! That was very kind! I-**

**Oh, wait…there it goes. **

**My ego exploded. **

**But seriously, I'm glad you love this story so much and think it a –blushes again- m-masterpiece. I'm glad your socks were rocked.**

**To Sei Ai-**

**Yes, classified. Dry your eyes, mama bird. I also want Nny to be happy, but I gotta let the story do it's literary thang. **

**And once again, congrats on yo baby, mama. **

**To ****MistressTuki****-**

**Thank you for your kind words! That part about fantastic study of the original story made me giggle. I'm so giddy!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**To ****MadameJelly****-**

**Thank you! I'm glad I left you wanting more, it's what I do. Oh, there's my ego again, inflating slowly…I do try to keep Johnny in character, but he is quite the complexity, ey what? :D **

**To ****Suuki-Aldrea****-**

**Thank you! And as for Nny dying? I don't like to leave people hanging but I don't like divulging plot points, or what may or may not happen. –**_**evil cackle**_**- **

**To ****NightcrawlerXalpha****-**

**Well, alright is good enough for me. And things may be a bit OOC here, but Madame, I know Mary Sues. And let me say something without flaming. You see, Alpha is what fanfiction writers call a Jerk Sue. And yes, I realize that Danny has some Mary Sue tendencies, such as the abused child trait, but I started the story when I was 13. I'm 17 now and much more educated on things such as Mary Sues and character development. I'm not a perfect writer, but I try hard at whatever I write. I think that counts for something. **

**To ****Moonbeak to Luyu****-**

**I'm fond of you for reviewing my story :3 And I know, right three years writing this story and I'm still sane. I know, Danny's kind of sue-ish, but I try to develop her as I go and I'm glad you see her as appropriate. I work hard on Nny's reactions and I'm glad you like and notice them. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside: Like I'm filled with dryer lint. XD I will finish this story someday soon, but not too soon. **

**To ****Sausimae Fuma****-**

**I'm glad you think it's a cute story (despite the bits of violence XD) and here's an update! More to come!**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's all for now. I really didn't mean to be snarky there with Alpha, but Mary Sues are a touchy subject. I hope you all know that I value your opinions and cherish your reviews, good, bad or constructive. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you all in ****PRIVATE MESSAGES ****how you think this story should end. I do have a few endings in mind, but I'm not sure about it and want to see the public opinion on it. I reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyy would appreciate it from you guys, but a lot of people want to see some romance and I'm not sure if it's a good ending or not. The story has a few more chapters in her, so don't freak out thinking I'm ending it just yet. **

**Thanks again for reading! Till next time!**


	28. In the Air Tonight

The first bite of that pie was like heaven. Warm apple filling and crumbly crust I knew was homemade filled my senses, much better than the hospital food I had been eating. Mrs. Romano had cried a little, remembering the bloody mess I was when she found me. She cheered up at my assurance that I was alright, and proceeded to gush about my new haircut, saying it made me look so much more mature. Mr. Romano sat in the guest chair next to the bed, quiet as usual, but with a smile that let me know how relieved he was as well.

"Oh, Danny, after all of that, to see you now, all stitched up, it's a sight really…" She pulled a brush from her overstuffed handbag and sat beside me, fixing me up. I didn't mind.

"Thanks for the pie Mrs. Romano. It's really good!" I laughed softly. "And um…I'm sorry you had to see me like that…"

"Oh, think nothing of it Danny." She cooed, soothing my senses. She really was the best. Mr. Romano coughed, getting my attention.

"Um, Danny…I didn't want to bring this up yet, but…"

I straightened up, knowing it must be important if he was so hesitant.

"The man who…you know, did all that, told us where you were. We promised ourselves that we would protect him from the police, since he protected you."

"Johnny? He's okay? Where did he go?" I whispered, relieved to hear someone talk about him.

"He ran off before the ambulance or police showed up." He whispered back, catching the air of secrecy about it. "We told the ambulance that Gloria had been the one to wrap you up. And…he asked me to grab something of his so the police wouldn't find it. He left before I could give it to him."

Mrs. Romano realized what he meant and pulled her Mary Poppins-esque bag onto the hospital bed. She pulled out familiar sight, putting it in my arms. I stared at it, not sure how to feel.

"His coat…" I whispered, pulling it into my chest. I felt the soft fabric in-between my fingers. I could feel something wrapped in it. Opening it bit, I saw his diary. I didn't know that he took it with him…

A thought hit me hard. Who knows what he wrote in there! And they…

"Did you-"

"We didn't read it. I think that whatever he put in there's none of our business. You know I had to keep Gloria out of it more than once though, the rubbernecker she is."

She glared at him, annoyed. They often had this back-and-forth between them.

"Don't get mad at me Gloria; I think you owe Danny an apology for what you didn't tell her." He grumbled.

Her face fell, looking guilty. She turned to me, near tears.

"Tell me what? What's wrong?" I asked, more than confused. She hugged me tight around my shoulders, avoiding my healing stomach.

"Oh Danny, I had heard that…that monster had broken out of prison! I didn't want you to worry and run away again! I thought the police would have caught him before he made it there! But they didn't and _**I'msosorryhoneyitsallmyfaultI'msosorry**_…" she blurted, tears spilling over.

I was surprised, but I couldn't hold it against her. She really cared about me and I couldn't do anything to upset her.

"It's okay! It's okay…He would've found me anyway, and I'm glad it was in a place that you could've found me. I'm glad it was somewhere I had so many people who could protect me…" I comforted, hugging her back. "I'm just glad that Johnny did what he did before you got there…If he had killed you two…because of me…I don't think I could…could…live with m-myself." Tears spilt down my own cheeks.

"Danny…" she said, looking at me, eyes questioning me. I felt the memories of the things my father told me, about my mother, flood back into my mind. It felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach all over again. The tears came harder still.

"He told me…" I cried, squeezing her harder. "He told m-me…about how Mom was sick after she had me…how I k-killed her…just b…by being born…"

"Oh Danny…"

"He hated me…He…he had a reason t-to…hate me and…hurt me they way he did…" I blubbered, crying into her shoulder. "It was my fault…I really w-was a **parasite**." I cried, spitting the word out like venom "F-first her…Then Granddad…and you…two c-could've…"

We sat quiet for a long time, I cried harder than I had in a long time. She held me, trying her best to soothe me. Through my crying I could hear something. I opened my blurred, painful eyes to see Mr. Romano get up from his chair, kneeling down beside the bed as held my face in his hands. His wife let me go, surprised by her husband's actions.

"Danny, sweetheart…" he said, being gentler than I had ever seen him. "Your mother, bless her soul, was a very good and kind woman. I was good friends with Marshal. I watched her grow up with him and Stella before she passed."

His eyes swum with memories of a time long passed.

"When you were born, you made her the happiest mother I've ever seen. We never knew she was sick until after he killed her."

I looked up at his eyes, filled with swimming emotions.

"Danny…" Mrs. Romano started. "She chose not to get treatment because it would've kept her away from you for most of your childhood. And once he started hurting you, she made up her mind. She didn't want to leave you alone with him, even if she wasn't strong enough to protect you."

The tears stung my eyes, starting again anew. Her husband continued, seeing my sadness.

"He killed her, not you. No child should blame themselves for something like that." He brushed a tear from my cheek with him thumb.

"And Marshal, well, those things just happen. It's a shame and a tragedy what happened, but nobody blames you. He chose to take you in, give you a home and the love you needed so badly. He taught you so much. And when he passed, it was just his time."

I knew how close he and my Granddad had been. It was painful hearing him talk about his old friend so fondly and sadly. I hugged him tightly, not caring if my stomach would feel anything. He stiffened at first, not being as emotional as his wife, but hugged me just as tight. Mrs. Romano, being the emotional one, cried hard and squeezed us both in her usual, death hug.

It was comfortable, it was sad; it was that nice floaty feeling I used to get hugging Granddad.

Suddenly a new feeling overtook me, one I **unfortunately** knew all too well.

"Oh god-let go! **Letgoletgoletgo**!"

They did, just in time for me to grab the trashcan at the side of the bed and heave my stomach, that familiar acidy bile stinging my hoarse throat. So much for the pie…

Mr. Romano pushed the nurse button as his wife rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. Christina showed up eventually, fetching a washcloth and a glass of water with my pills.

"Jesus, Danielle, I thought I told you stick to the simple foods? Something that rich was bound to make you puke your guts out."

"But it was good..." I whined, smiling a little, taking a gulp of water to wash the pills down.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Romano asked, obviously worried.

"Her stomach doesn't react well with fatty oily foods, thanks to her pain meds." She explained. That made sense of the bland hospital food I had been forced to eat.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

"It's alright. If anyone's to blame, it's Danielle. I warned you about that stuff."

"But I was dying for some good food! And it's Mrs. R's pie! The best pie in the world!" I grinned, feeling a lot lighter having had our conversation. My stomach gurgling and my stitches aching, I held the trashcan to my chest for dear life.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. No more sweets until you're off your meds."

"Okay…" I sighed, feeling like a scolded child. Christine smiled, her curly red hair bouncing as she stood up fully, turning to the Romanos.

"I'm really sorry to break up the party, but visiting hours are almost over. If I can't let the inspectors stay, I can't let you stay either."

"Oh, alright. Danny, please get better soon. Sorry about my pie, honey."

I set the trashcan back by the bed as she hugged me, lightly this time, kissing my cheek. She leaned up to my ear, whispering.

"_Don't worry Danny; we'll keep an eye out for that nice young man._"

She stood up, smiling brightly.

"Thank you…f-for the pie! Even if it did make me sick." I spat out nervously. She beamed grabbing her purse. Mr. Romano came to me too, hugging me tightly.

"Get better soon Danny. Once you do, come home. We'll always be there for you." He sighed, his deep voice comforting me. I hugged him back, as tightly as I could. As he kissed my cheek, I got a thought in my head.

"I will. And I'm sorry I couldn't be released today, but thank you for bringing my coat anyway. I'll keep it here."

He looked surprised at first, but smiled, patting the top of my head affectionately. I leaned into it, sighing with content. As they left, I felt sad to see them go. I gripped the coat in my fingers, letting it calm me like a security blanket.

"They seemed like nice folks!" Christine smiled, straitening the room a bit. "Who were they?"

"They're old friends of my grandfather. They're like…my family, I guess." I said as I hugged the coat to my chest, drawing my knees up to me.

"That's sweet that they would visit you." She gushed. "And nice coat. A little dark and gothy for my tastes, but it kind of suits you."

I looked at it. It wasn't really my tastes, mostly because I knew what kind of person it belonged to. A thought of the last time Christine had visited popped into my brain.

"Oh, right. Christine? Did you look into that favor I asked you?"

"I started to, but no real luck so far. Even with the wonders of the internet, finding people is hard, if they don't have social site pages. And I doubt you're looking for Monica Hughes in Alabama, given she's only 14."

I sighed. Finding his mother was going to be a challenge. I knew Nathan wouldn't talk to his father, but I promised to get in touch with his parents if I survived, even if I made that promise after a slight mental breakdown and while he was unconscious…

"Thanks for trying anyway." I smiled. She smiled back at me. Either she was the best nurse ever or I was slowly making a friend. Or both.

"Now, you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning with breakfast, okay?"

"Alright…" I said, feeling a bit lonely at the thought of being by myself again. I put on a cheerful face anyway. She smiled, turning the light off and closing the door behind her softly. I could hear the faraway murmurs of her excusing the investigator down the hall. He meant well, I was sure, but I couldn't have him digging to deep into this. I needed to protect him. I…

I groaned, hitting my head on the pillow with a cushy thud. Why? Why did he kill my father for me? He didn't have to…As far as I could remember; I hadn't given him a reason. He probably pissed him off somehow. It was just personal vengeance, most likely.

I didn't want to think so cynically of him, but it seemed like what he would do. He had no reason to do it, certainly not to protect me like the Romanos thought. But I decided to push it out of my head. If it was still bothering me, but I guessed that I'd ask him.

"If I ever even see him again."

That thought made my stomach hurt. I'd never get to see him, thank him for what he did, even if that wasn't his motive. Never see his pale, angry scowling face, never get yelled at for doing nothing…never feel the panic I felt when he was too close to me…

'_Fond memories aside_,' I thought sarcastically. '_He really was a bastard…Not to mention him abducting me and holding captive in his basement…_'

I could still faintly see the pale browning of the bruises on my wrists. I could still hear the buzz of the florescent lighting. I could still smell that strange, greasy metallic smell that wafted from him.

I realized I had smelled the coat in my arms. It was a strange scent, familiar yet dirty and unpleasant. It smelled like him, a thousand percent.

My stomach hurt again.

"Ugh, it's making me nauseous…" I said, laughing softly. He **would **do that to me. I reached out to toss the coat onto the guest chair, but stopped myself.

"He's so skinny." I thought out loud, it probably wouldn't even…"

Thinking ahead, I tucked the diary deep into my mattress so no one would find it. Growing more and more curious, I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. It was dark in the hospital room, the only light dimly shining from behind the blinds on the window. I touched my bare feet to the cold tile floor and stood up slowly, careful of my stitches. I pulled the sleeves over my arms, draping the long coat over my hospital gown. He was taller than me; the coat came about to my ankles as opposed to around the middle of his calves. I was only about 5 foot 2 inches, according to the doctor at my physical the day before.

"Too short for my tastes…" I thought, pouting a little. The sleeves scrunched up a bit, reminding me of his long, skinny arms and legs. I remembered his lanky pale form, my face coming to his upper chest, so it would be too tall for me. I tucked the dark fabric around myself, the fabric fitting around my frame and my smallish chest.

"Why did Nathan even find me attractive?" I asked myself. "I barely have any curves, I'm short, my hair is always a mess."

I chuckled. I was always hard on myself, but the one thing I like about myself was how I looked like my mom. I had her hair and eyes, dark brown and a lighter brown color. I couldn't stand it if I looked remotely like **him**. If I had his eyes, those haunting green eyes I remembered that would stare at me until I felt like crying…If I saw those looking back at me every time I looked in the mirror…

I gripped the coat closer to myself. His smell hit my senses again and relaxed a little.

"Thank you…thank you so much Johnny…thank you, thank you, thank you…" I muttered.

I took the coat off and held it to myself, lying down again. The quiet of the room didn't seem to bother me as much as it once had knowing that there was no way that my father, the man who created and attempted to end me, could ever be there. Never again would I feel that panic late at night in the back of mind.

Lying wide awake, waiting for my sedative to kick in, I held the soft coat in my fingers.

"At least let him be okay…" I asked, not sure who the request was meant for.

* * *

If those hobos made one more crack about my clothes or my hair or my injuries, I would gut them like the smelly trout-men they were, **ribs be damned**.

They just wouldn't shut up. I hurt too much to **shut them up** or scream at them, so I took it. For now anyway…

"Alright…Just gotta sit still long enough to get even a little better…"

"Pauly, Pauly look! He's talkin' to himmmself again!" One laughed, obviously drunk. They had visited the dive bar a few doors down from the alley, getting kicked out at last call hours later. Bottles scattered around them like they were little bottle people, worshipping their giant hobo gods. I ignored him the best I could using every ounce of patience in my beat-up body.

"Aw, Earl, he's been here in our alley for a little while n-**hic**-now…" the other, also drunken, hobo said. "Let's shhhow the boy a lil' hos-hos…**hossspitality**!"

He stood up, staggering over to me, bottle in hand. The strong smell of alcohol radiated from him.

"Here friend, take one, I won' miss it!"

I looked at the bottle he was offering me, grimacing in disgust. However…

"Don't call me boy…the last guy who called me that paid for it..." I muttered taking it.

"What'd you d-doooo…**skinny**?" He slurred, directing a large drunken, toothy smile at me. One that was quick to transform into an expression of pained shock as I quickly slammed the bottle against the ground, the glass shattering and the alcohol foaming, and stabbed the jagged end of the bottle into his leg. As he arched his back, howling in pain, I grabbed my knife from my boot and stabbed him in under his jaw and up into his head.

"That."

I saw the life leave his eyes as I twisted the knife, his blood falling onto my shirt and splattered across my cheek in all its warm, runny glory. He fell to the ground, silent and bleeding. I watched as the other hobo shouted his friend's name, and in his booze-fueled courage, charged me. I quickly stood up as he was inches from slamming me into the ground, swinging my arm to slash him across the face and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground grabbing at his face and screaming. I ripped off his orange hat, stuffing it into his mouth to muffle the screams.

"No need to draw attention **friend**. "People don't take kindly to folks like us getting rowdy and slumming about like drunken idiots", **REMEMBER!**" I mocked.

**...**

Finishing up, I stuck a shard of broken glass in their hands, making it look like they had a drunken argument followed by a gory stab-fest. I ignored the soreness in my chest and stepped into the street. The dark of nighttime surrounded me, and I stood, taking a deep breath. I didn't feel stinging, just soreness. I lifted my shirt, revealing the shoe-shaped bruises on my chest. I snorted, pulling it back down, hiding my pale, malnourished chest. They were still broken, but I could bear it now. I hoped it wasn't just the adrenaline that was causing it.

"Either way," I said to myself "I'm getting out of here…I need a shower."

Normally, I wouldn't mind the blood. But I was out in public, trying not to draw attention, and it was drunken hobo blood. Not a good combination of factors…

I headed to the public park I had passed days earlier for a sink-shower. Once I was done, I would plan my next move.

* * *

I had bought a hotel room when it had started to get dark, at least until I could figure out what I would do next. I laid out on the bed after a **very** long, hot shower, trying wash away the rejection, heartbreak, depression and anger I felt. I didn't work very well.

The cool air of the room hitting my bare skin, I sighed, reaching for my backpack, pulling out my sketchbook. Did I dare look inside to what I knew was there? The sketch of the woman I knew only so long ago?

I still wanted to apologize to her, even if she wanted nothing to do with me. Most of all, I wanted to know where she was. Was she okay? Was she mad at me? Was **he **still with her?

I decided to call my friend Michael, seeing as he had help me find her in the first place. I knew Michael from my organized crime days. He had the skills to find anyone, anywhere, so long as they were sloppy enough to leave a trail. Even the tiniest slipup and he could track them. I had asked for his help and the most he could do was send me in the direction of her last known location, about three hours away from her Granddad's house. It was only on the way that he had called me and told me she had used a credit card to board a train heading for her hometown, Whitelake. I figured there was only one place she could be, and I was right. I asked Michael to look up her name and he saw she was the owner of an old property on the edge of town, formerly owned by her Granddad.

I dialed Michael's number, lying back on the bed and waiting for an answer. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Nathan…What's up?" he asked. Something was strange about his voice. It was shaky and pained.

"Hey Michael nothing much…You okay man?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm great. Never better."

"Right…So, I was wondering if you could look up where Danielle is again. I know you just did, but we…got separated."

"Uh…I don't know Nathan…I just-"

The sound cut off for a moment, confusing me.

"Mike? Did I get cut off?"

His voice filled my ear again, he grunted as he came back.

"S-sure Nathan…Just give me a minute and-**get out of there you idiot run-**"

His voice got quieter but I could still hear him screaming. I sat up quickly.

"Mike! Mike what's going on! **MIKE**!" I screamed into the phone.

I heard the familiar sound of wood against flesh, the unmistakable sound of a baseball bat to the back of the head…the sound I had made so often as an enforcer for the Genovese family.

A husky laugh filled my senses as a new voice came to the phone. I recognized it immediately.

"Rufus! You son of a bitch!"

"Now Nathan, no call for that kind of language. You brought this on yourself. Because of you, Mikey here broke the number one rule. Do you remember the rules Nathan?"

I stayed quiet.

"I asked you a question. Or do you think you're too good to talk to me since you left the family?"

"I **left **Rufus! You can't touch me!"

"Nathan, I know that Mick decided to go easy on you when you requested to leave the family-"

"You beat me half to death!" I snarled. He didn't react.

"-but we told you we'd be keeping an eye on you. Now, what's rule number one? Answer or Mikey here loses his other ear."

Horror washed over me. Panic soon replaced it as I found my voice.

"…Don't betray the family." I answered, grim thoughts flooding my mind.

"Good. Now, why would you go and ask Mikey here, family property I might add, to help you when you know you're not in the family anymore?"

"It didn't cost you anything! I asked him as a friend!"

"It's the principle of it, and it's not even your biggest offence. Then you went and broke rule number **two**."

"…Don't talk to the police-but it wasn't about the family!" I yelled, desperation clear in my voice.

"But they know about you being in the family, don't they? You've brought unwanted attention to us Nathan. And that's something we can't afford right now."

Mike had told me about how the family had been on rough times with a few federal associations lately. I didn't think anything of it at the time…

"We know where you are Nathan. You've hurt the family for the last time. If you know what's good for you, you'll come quietly and make it easier on yourself. I'll be personally hunting you down this time. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll end it quickly."

"Let Mike live Rufus." I ordered, my voice sounding as threatening and angry as I felt. "You still need him if you're going to track me."

"…Are you **honestly **thinking you have a chance if you run?" he asked, his tone matching mine.

"A man's got to try, right? Rule number three: Never get caught." I taunted, hoping to get Mike out of the hole I had dug him.

"…Hmm…Alright. I'll let the computer whiz live. But I need some insurance that you won't run." He chuckled darkly. "Maybe this girl you had him find for you will do the trick."

White hot hatred flared up in me as I gripped the phone so hard I heard the plastic frame crack.

"You lay one greasy hand on her, you **motherfucker** and I swear I'll cut your **nuts** off and shove them-"

"Whoa! Touchy, aren't you?" he laughed. "That's the angry little teenager who came to us all those years ago. If only you knew where you would've ended up!"

"I'm not **FUCKING AROUND**!" I shouted, making sure he got the point.

"Heh heh…Neither am I."

He hung up. I screamed, throwing my phone at the wall. I watched as it burst open and the pieces scattered onto the carpet. Another scream ripped from my throat and fell to my knees, slamming my fists against the floor.

* * *

**WELP, AHM BACK READERS! I apologize ****sooooooooo much**** for the very long delay. What can I say, college, amiright? Well, more like getting into college, finding a job, running myself ragged trying to find an affordable car, Portal 2 coming out, etc. And web comics. I love reading web comics. If you know any good ones, tell me! **

**Well, we learned a lot today, didn't we kiddos? We learned more about Danny's appearance, we saw Nny finally escape the clutches of Earl and Pauly the hobos, may they rest in peace. Also, we learned about how Nathan found Danny, which I'm sure had been bothering you like it had me. Also, yikes, Rufus, yous a dick! And yes, Nathan was in the nude for that entire scene. Shocking yes, but completely necessary, trust me. Wink.**

**Also, I listened to the song "Still" by Ben Folds while writing the Romanos/Danny scene. It's so sad sounding…helped me a little. **

**Okay, onto reviews:**

**To ****Dark-Harichan-**

**Yes…my telepathic abilities are coming along nicely. So far I can send out story updates and cook ham. Good ham. Honey-glazed ham. WITH MY MIND. It has been that long since I first posted this story. And it's been about ten months since the last one. Yipes, I'm terrible. **

**Also, you are definitely the strangest reader I have, living in a tube, going to be in the circus, anal-probing, Facebooking, etc. **

**Until the next (hopefully soon) update, my jello-like friend.**

**To bloody raptor:**

**I forgive you. I just cried uncontrollably until someone made me a pie. A chocolate pie. And yes, you made my world saying that you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I continue to please.**

**To NightcrawlerXalpha:**

**I don't really feel like being snarky today, so I'll just say I read your story and it wasn't really my cup of tea. Nothing personal, and I shouldn't have been so critical. No offense meant. Danny is who she is, for better or worse, sueish or not. My only wish is that I could've started this story later than I did to now when I know about bad character writing. I've been thinking about going back and editing it, but I'm afraid of accidently changing something plot related and not noticing it until the plot hole widens. Maybe someday. Until then, the story remains flawed.**

**To BattKattColourBlak:**

**Here's the next chapter, madame. Also, I have satisfied you Johnny itch, in all his bloody glory.**

**To BloodsuckerHater:**

**Thank you! I try. **

**To Jennacide:**

**First of all, I love your name! Clever. I'm glad Jenna enjoys! My imagination spawn has birthed another chapter for all to gaze upon. Here's hoping it satisfies!**

**To Chesirecat13:**

**I hope so! I work hard to ensure just that and I'm so happy to hear that from you! **

**To Starzinmyeyez:**

**Thank you! That's very nice of you to say! And here it is!**

**To BloodRaven:**

**Wow! You really love it that much! I'm touched, inspired really! It will never discontinue! I may lose faith in myself and refuse to write for months on end until I'm satisfied with myself, but discontinuing? PPSSSHHHAAWWW-not likely! I'll never forget, wherever I go!**

**To Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram:**

**Thank you! Awesome's what I aim for! Nny is on his way to a shower and possibly shave that goatee he's been trying out for the last few weeks (jk jk), and Squee, maybe next chapter…**

**Oh, psychologists, some are good, and some you just wanna traumatize with every little detail of your abusive childhood and your father trying to murder you after he escaped from prison—Or…at least that's Danny's experience. XD Here's the next chapter!**

**Okay everypony! Until next time!**


End file.
